Kitsune Rising
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: When Naruto was younger, one of the villages legendary beatings nearly led to his death forcing the fox to create an alter ego to protect him from those who would do him harm. Now that he's on the verge of becoming a ninja. That alter ego has decided to take Smarter Naruto, More powerful Naruto, LEMONS down the road.
1. Kitsune's Awakening

Chapter 1 Kitsune's Awakening

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Hello everyone and welcome to my new story, Kitsune Rising. I got the inspiration for this story from Kitsune and Panda by Sheltie which you should totally read along with some of his other stories. My Naruto will be very similar to his but a little bit less chaotic.

(Hidden Leaf Village Forest)

"Finally this is my chance. I'm gonna totally be a ninja." Naruto Uzumaki said happily. Naruto was a young man with sunny blonde hair and blue eyes with three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. His outfit consisted of an orange jumpsuit and ninja sandals along with a pouch for his various weapons. The reason for his current joy was the large scroll on his back. After failing to pass the genin exams for the third time, Naruto was told by one of his teachers that the scroll on his back would help him become a genin. All he needed to do was learn one of the techniques on the inside. Since Naruto was a natural prankster it was a simple task to steal the scroll and bring it to the forest so he could learn a technique before the Hokage realized what was wrong. Opening the scroll Naruto looked to the various techniques available and smiled. All of the sudden, Naruto's eyes turned a dark red for a brief second before they returned to their original color and a new presence made themselves known.

"I can't believe my more naïve half actually fell for Mizuki's trick" a voice said through Naruto as he looked over the scroll. This voice was edgier then the original Naruto's sunny voice and it held a malice that would shock anybody who knew about him.

"**That's why I told you, that you should've taken over years ago boy." A second voice said into the seemingly new Naruto's head.**

The first voice belonged to Naruto's alter Ego Kitsune and the second voice belonged to the Nine-tailed fox that was sealed inside of Naruto. When he was barely a few minutes old Naruto had the nine-tailed fox sealed into him by the Fourth Hokage, who happened to be Naruto's father though he didn't know it at the time. His father believed that the village would see Naruto as a hero for his sacrifice, but sadly the opposite ended up being true. The village isolated Naruto and treated him horribly. They hiked up the prices on the things he needed to almost terrifying levels and on more than one occasion, Naruto was on the business end of beatings from the angry villagers who blamed him for the damage the fox caused. When Naruto was six years old, one of the beatings went too far and the villagers nearly killed him. It was during that time that the fox decided to create Kitsune in order to protect Naruto from the wrath of the villagers. Unlike Naruto, who was poor at virtually everything ninja, Kitsune was a skilled ninja and when the villagers came for him, Kitsune would appear and get retribution either by a vicious prank or in some cases killing the Villager in cold blood, Kitsune ensured that Naruto would be safe.

"You did tell me that, but in a backwards way this whole mess is exactly what I needed Kurama. My other half was utterly hopeless and I was never going to become a ninja. Thanks to our 'deal' with the Third, my partner will finally be able to live out his dream" Kitsune chuckled. It took a few years, but eventually the Third Hokage discovered Kitsune's existence and confronted him about it Since Kitsune was given knowledge from the fox, knowledge that the Third didn't want the original Naruto to know, Kitsune and the Third made a deal. As long as Kitsune only harms people who attack Naruto first, he'll allow his existence and when Naruto becomes a ninja, Kitsune can fully take over as long as he serves the village peacefully. Kitsune naturally agreed and since Naruto didn't know about him all was right with the world.

"**That's true. The third will have no choice but to give you what you've wanted all along" the Kyuubi chuckled as Kitsune looked over the Shadow Clone jutsu the first of the techniques in the scroll.**

"Then let's get started. You taught me many things but Shadow Clones isn't one of them. Then I can really give Mizuki what's been coming to him" Kitsune chuckled.

(Scene Skip)

A calm Kitsune stood pat as Mizuki finally approached. Kitsune was well aware that Mizuki was a traitor and that he was aiming for the Scroll in question. His plan was to trick Naruto into stealing the scroll using the only good trait the original possessed, stealth. Once that was done, Mizuki would kill Naruto and bring the Scroll to whoever he was working for. To ensure that Kitsune was the one who would do the killing, the alter ego took a few steps already to prepare for the scene. One of those steps was to create a shadow clone to deal with his only other pursuer, his teacher and friend Iruka Umino. Mizuki had no idea that he was walking into a deadly trap.

"Nice work Naruto" Mizuki smiled. Mizuki had shoulder-length blue hair with green eyes dressed in the Leaf village's standard chunin flak jacket and black ninja pants along with the Leaf's forehead protector. On his back was a large shuriken which Kitsune knew would hurt like hell if it actually managed to hit him.

"Nice to see you sensei, but sorry I won't be giving you the Scroll of Sealing." Kitsune said with a twisted smile slowly forming on his face. It was payback time

"You little brat." Mizuki growled as he grabbed the shuriken and tossed it at Naruto. Because of the short distance the shuriken slammed into Naruto sending him flying and out of the picture. With Naruto seemingly dealt with, Mizuki reached for the scroll but was shocked when it lit up. 'What the fuck' Mizuki thought to himself as the scroll exploded nailing Mizuki from point blank with a powerful blast. The blast would've normally alerted anybody else to where they were, but Kitsune created a barrier around the area to prevent his discovery.

"Not bad for the demon brat huh Mizuki sensei." Kitsune chuckled as he walked into the clearing unharmed as Mizuki looked on in shock.

"What the fuck did you do, Demon bastard." Mizuki spat in disgust. The explosion charred part of his body but he was otherwise fine.

"Well I used the Scroll to learn a few fun jutsu including the exploding clone jutsu which I just used to give you a nice hello. Meanwhile another clone is with Iruka-sensei bringing him the real scroll which will be headed to the Hokage's. Pretty soon you'll be hunted down for being a traitor but that won't matter."

"What's that supposed to mean." Mizuki scowled but his expression changed quickly when he felt the ambient chakra rise in the area.

"Let's just say that calling me a Demon Brat wouldn't be completely wrong." Kitsune snickered as he prepared to take his revenge on Mizuki. Because of the barrier nobody was aware of the horror that Mizuki was put through.

(Scene Skip)

After beating the living day lights out of Mizuki and slinging him on his back, a smiling Kitsune used a shunshin to appear inside the Hokage's office without warning. Normally it would've been a problem since Naruto didn't know the jutsu, but thanks to the shadow clone he already sent there, the Hokage would be well aware of his arrival. "I see you kept him alive Kitsune. I don't know whether to be nervous or pleased." the Hokage said calmly as he sat at his desk. When Iruka arrived with Naruto, he learned the truth of what Mizuki had done so there were no surprises. As for why he said Kitsune, well that would be obvious to anybody who knows his existence.

"Frankly that's not my concern old man, my concern is what you're going to do for me. After all I got rid of a traitor and protected valuable village secrets" Kitsune smiled tossing an unconscious Mizuki to the ground.

The Old Hokage paused for a moment and smiled at the actions of his alter ego. "I see. You've planned this well Kitsune" The third replied knowingly. The idea that Naruto would do something so reckless and stupid without Kitsune's interference was unthinkable considering his purpose, but now it all made sense. Kitsune didn't interfere because he wanted to get Mizuki in a situation where he would be alone and he could dish out some personal payback.

"Yes I have. So will you make me a genin old man or will you force me to return to that damn school."

The third smiled since Kitsune was far too intelligent for the school and if he wasn't careful the pranks Kitsune was famous for would get much more vicious. "Very well I'll make you a genin and as per our agreement you can take over" the Third said with a frown. As much as he hated to see the sunnier Naruto go, he would not survive for long in that world even with the fox. No, it was because he had the fox that the Third needed Kitsune to take over.

"Pleasure doing business with you old man"

"Just promise me that you won't try to kill your two teammates Kitsune. I know how you feel about some of your fellow shinobi" The third said nervously.

Kitsune rolled his eyes before reluctantly agreeing to the request. "I won't try to kill them, but if they push my luck they'll have some issues to deal with." Kitsune replied.

"Very well" the third replied with a calm smile. Given who he was considering putting as Kitsune's teammates, that would be a far riskier proposition then he cared for. However Kitsune was a necessary evil.

"I'd give you a moment to say goodbye to my old self, but we both know you don't deserve it. See ya" Kitsune smiled before leaving the room via a shunshin.

The Third Hokage couldn't help but frown at Kitsune's words because they were true in a backwards way. The Third promised Naruto's father that he would protect him and he failed miserably at that. The day Kitsune was created was one of the darkest days in his life because he knew that the village rather ironically made Naruto into the monster they feared he was. "I'm sorry Minato, Kushina, I failed you miserably" The third said solemnly as he reached for a large corncob pipe and took a drag knowing that the ninja world was about to change and not for the better.

(Scene Skip)__

The next day, a calm Kitsune arrived at the academy in a brand new outfit more fitting of his personality. Instead of the orange jumpsuit his other half wore with pride. Kitsune wore a dark red shirt above a long sleeved black mesh undershirt that showed off his surprisingly muscular form and a pair of black ninja pants along with his usual ninja sandals. As much as he may have wanted to change his hair to match his true heritage, he figured that secret was one he could keep.

Arriving a little bit late, he noticed that most of his classmates were already here. His eyes first went to Shikamaru Nara, a calm young man with spiky hair who was extremely lazy, but was extremely smart. He wore a simple green jacket with short sleeves above a green mesh armored shirt, basic but functional. Next to him was Choji Akamichi, a big boned boy with brown hair and swirls on his cheeks. He wore a short sleeved green haori with a white shirt with the symbol for food underneath it, along with black ninja shorts and bandages on his arms and legs. A few seats below those two were Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, Kiba had wild hair that he hid underneath a large grey hoodie with grey pants and Akamaru was a white puppy with no major features. Off to the side a bit was Shino Aburame a calm ninja whose most notable feature was the black sunglasses and long grey jacket with a high upturned collar. He was quiet and Kitsune could respect that.

The final two people he noticed were two people that were of extreme interest to him in various ways. The first was the raven haired Sasuke Uchiha a regular young man with black eyes wearing a blue shirt with a red Uchiha crest on the back and white pants. Kitsune didn't like the man due to his Uchiha heritage and a personality that screamed loner. Then his eyes went to one of the few girls in the room Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata had dark blue hair in a hime cut with two strands flowing down the sides with the traditional white eyes of her clan. She wore a cream colored jacket with the symbol for fire on the side fur around the cuffs and blue pants. Those who knew her believed that Hinata was a shy innocent girl, but Kitsune knew better. Just as Kitsune was the hidden side of Naruto, Hinata had a hidden side as well that she kept a secret at his insistence. In truth they were very close, but because of the nature of the Hyuuga clan he couldn't exactly be seen with her in public. Of course he would do something about that later but for now he would stick with the status quo. Deciding that some fun was in order Kitsune smiled as he walked towards Sasuke ready for one of his signature pranks.

"Good morning Sasuke" Kitsune said with a calm expression that most people ignored.

"Hunnh" Sasuke replied calmly as Kitsune placed a hand on the seat next to him before walking up to take a nap until the last two people he expected to show up arrived.

Five minutes later, the door opened hastily and two girls walked inside at the same time. The first was Ino Yamanaka a girl with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes who wore a purple high-collared blouse with matching purple apron skirt with bandages on her legs and white arm warmers with her headband as a belt. Just like Shikamaru and Choji, she wore small hoop earrings which were a symbol of their three clan's long standing friendship. The second was Sakura Haruno, one of the few civilian girls in the graduating class. Her long pink hair was the most notable thing about her besides her forehead and she wore a red qipao dress with blue spats underneath along with ninja sandals. Ironically, Kitsune's old self had a crush on Sakura, but he was constantly rejected in favor of Sasuke which would've been more annoying if not for Hinata. Granted, he spent more than one night watching his other half complain about Sakura but he ignored that in favor of training with the fox. The two girls quickly looked for Sasuke and from there the fun began, "I'm sitting next to Sasuke Ino pig" Sakura said angrily.

"I'm doing it billboard brow," Ino replied angrily and the two girls fought tooth and nail to sit next to Sasuke unaware of the trap Kitsune already at.

'Here we go' Kitsune smirked as the two girls sat down on the desk, just for a burst of wind chakra to spring up from the chair.

"KYAA" the two rivals screamed as their clothes were shredded to pieces in front of the whole class leaving the two girls in just their underwear. Ino was sporting a simple black half-bra and panty set while Sakura was in a white sports bra with pink bottoms. Ino confirmed what everyone thought which was that she was fairly busty for her age while they discovered that Sakura was about as flat as it got.

"Oh yeah now that's what I'm talking about" Kiba whistled in enjoyment with a few guys from the class following suit. Granted that was mostly for Ino and not Sakura.

"What a drag" Shikamaru groaned.

"Whoever did this will pay" Ino roared as she ran out of the classroom with Sakura not far behind. Luckily for the two girls, Iruka wasn't there yet or it would've been a disaster. For Kitsune it was a great revenge on both girls and they would certainly watch themselves moving forward. At least that was his hope.

(Scene Skip)

A few minutes later, Ino and Sakura returned to the classroom with new outfits via a transformation jutsu. Sakura and Ino took seats in different areas, but they knew that their fellow shinobi would never forget the sight in front of them no matter. The group all waited with baited breath as Iruka Umino finally walked in. Iruka had lightly tanned skin with short black hair and was wearing the same chunin outfit as Mizuki but without the blade. "I'm glad that everyone is so calm because it's time to announce the teams for all of our graduating ninja" Iruka said calmly. Most of the people didn't matter to Kitsune but eventually it was his turn.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka announced causing a cry of joy from Sakura and thinly veiled rage from Naruto.

'**So that's why the Third was worried about you killing your teammates.' the Kyuubi chuckled.**

"Uh huh. He knew that I hated Sakura and Sasuke as much as anybody."

"Hey sensei I thought Naruto failed" Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Kitsune twitched from above and was about to do something when Kiba interrupted, "Maybe you're not the ninja you think you are Sakura since Naruto's been here this whole time." Kiba chuckled pointing towards him.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto sitting in the back of the class calmly and with his new outfit, "Hmph, that new outfit won't change the fact that you're the dead last Naruto." Sakura scoffed.

Kitsune smiled and got up from his spot before walking over to his new teammate and smiled, "You're right but we're teammates now and I think it's time we try to get along." Kitsune said calmly reaching out a hand to make amends.

Sakura looked at Naruto nervously but shook his hand, "Sure" Sakura replied before Kitsune returned to his seat with a smile on his face.

"Alright let's continue. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame" Iruka announced causing Kitsune to frown. "Team 9 is already circulating and Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your jonin sensei will be here shortly." Iruka said calmly and things calmed down.

'Time for a nap, but not before more payback.' Kitsune thought to himself as he snapped his fingers causing Sakura's transformation to break and her naked form to be revealed to everyone again.

"KYAA" Sakura cried out at her misfortune while Naruto slept like a log.

(Scene Skip)

Around an hour had gone by when Kitsune opened his eyes. Unfortunately for him, the only two people left in the room were his two teammates. Fortunately for him, that meant that he had a very good idea of who his new sensei would be. 'The third must have some twisted sense of humor putting me with Inu.' Kitsune smirked. Inu was the name of the ANBU who saved him the night Kitsune was created and his identity, was a jonin named Kakashi Hatake. He was extremely powerful but was cursed with chronic lateness among other things if the rumors about him were true.

"It's about time you woke up." a redressed Sakura said angrily having noticed her new teammate finally stirring and still unsure of who was behind her humiliation.

"So what did I miss?" Kitsune replied nonchalantly.

"We're the only ones who don't have our sensei. He's probably embarrassed to have you as a student." Sakura said haughtily causing Kitsune to twitch fiercely.

Sakura if you don't want your clothes taken off again, I suggest you be quiet." Kitsune twitched fiercely.

Sakura went beet red at the reminder of her clothes vanishing yet again before she realized something that drove her crazier. "It was you!" Sakura said angrily.

"That's right. I put a seal on the desk next to Sasuke's knowing you and Ino would sit there. I was curious who would get trapped, but I didn't expect both of you to trigger it together. As for the second time, when I shook your hand I put a seal on you that disrupts your chakra network. I can trigger it anytime I want and if you keep pushing your luck you'll be naked for the rest of the day." Naruto said coldly causing Sakura to pale. It was now clear that this Naruto wouldn't be her punching bag.

"Sorry" Sakura said rather timidly catching Kitsune off guard. Clearly his humiliation worked better than he could've imagined.

"As for our sensei, he should know that if he doesn't get here in the next few minutes, he'll be in for a world of trouble." Kitsune said calmly. He was no fool and he expected that the Third and his new sensei were watching everything unfold. After all, they were some of the only people aware of Kitsune's existence and how dangerous he could be. Naruto was a skilled prankster in his own right, but Kitsune was a downright monster.

"Alright" Sakura replied calmly. For Naruto the change was an impressive one, but he didn't have much time to muse about it when his sensei finally walked through the room. Kakashi's ANBU outfit was gone replaced with the jonin flak jacket with a long sleeved shirt underneath and dark blue pants.

"Meet me on the rooftop everybody." Kakashi said calmly before Sakura could complain.

(Scene Skip)

The three genin sat on the rooftop gathering area with a smiling Kakashi watching them. Sasuke was his usual aloof self, while Naruto was completely calm. As for Sakura she was surprisingly timid not wanting to aggravate her crush or the person who stripped her naked twice already. "Alright everyone it's introduction time. Tell me your likes dislikes and future dreams starting with you pinkie." Kakashi said with a snicker.

Sakura gathered herself knowing that she had to play this right. Her real thoughts would surely aggravate Naruto further so she came up with lies in order to keep her transformation intact, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes include flowers and reading books, my dislikes include people who underestimate me because I'm a civilian. My goal is to prove that a civilian girl can be every bit as good as a clan head." Sakura said calmly.

Kakashi knew it was a lie and the reason behind the lie having observed Naruto thus far, "Your turn Uchiha."

Sasuke merely folded his hands and rested them against his legs before continuing, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, My goal is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone. My likes and dislikes do not matter." Sasuke said coldly causing Sakura to frown slightly with Kitsune looking almost amused.

"I never thought I'd see the day we have something in common Sasuke." Naruto chuckled causing his new team to look at him funny.

"Care to explain blondie." Kakashi said calmly. He would've been more formal but he didn't want his new team learning about his connection to Naruto.

"Alright. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Just like Sasuke my goal is to find the man who ruined my life and kill him in cold blood. My likes include ramen, seals and working out. My dislikes are cowards and bullies." Kitsune said with a gleam in his eyes that further unnerved Sakura and Kakashi but intrigued Sasuke. To the Uchiha, this team was much more interesting than he expected.

Kakashi was inwardly terrified but kept his calm for the moment "Alright everyone. Meet me at the Third Training ground tomorrow morning at 7 and don't eat anything." Kakashi said calmly.

"Yes sir" the three teens replied before Kakashi left in a shunshin of his own. Sasuke stood up and quickly left, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone once again. There was a clear tension between the two after her discovery and Sakura was curious about something but didn't want to test Naruto's newfound impatience.

"See you tomorrow Sakura" Kitsune said with a smile as he got up and started to walk back just like Sasuke.

"Wait" Sakura said nervously wanting to speak to Naruto beforehand.

"What is it" Kitsune replied calmly.

"You're not the real Naruto are you?" Sakura accused.

"Well I am Naruto, just not the one you're used to. Think of me as Naruto's inner ninja. A far more powerful version of him whose been watching everything that's happened." Kitsune smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said nervously.

Kitsune smiled before using his speed to get back in front of Sakura catching her off guard, "Tell me something Sakura? I stripped you naked twice today both times with Sasuke getting a rather nice view, how did he react?" Kitsune smiled.

Sakura blushed heavily at the reminder of her humiliation before realizing his point, "He wasn't interested in me at all." Sakura said solemnly.

Kitsune smiled, "That's right. Sasuke is single minded by nature and in a terrifying way. He has a goal and the only thing that matters is achieving that goal." Naruto smiled before placing his right hand on Sakura's face and running it through her long pink hair.

"So what do I do if I want to win his heart" Sakura wondered well aware that this Naruto understood her real desire.

Kitsune smiled deciding to have even more fun at his new teammate's expense, "There is nothing you can do Sakura. Until he achieves his goal he will never look your way and frankly he won't look any girl's way."

"I see" Sakura said solemnly. As cruel as the words were, Sakura couldn't deny their truth. Sasuke didn't bat an eye at her or Ino when they were practically naked. It was a bitter pill to swallow

"Give me the hand I shook earlier." Naruto smiled realizing he had Sakura right where he wanted her.

Sakura looked at Naruto nervously before reaching out her hand, "What are you going to do this time?" Sakura said nervously. She got her answer when Naruto put one hand up to focus chakra. Sakura looked on as a black sealing array appeared on her hand before vanishing. "Why did you remove the seal you put on me?" Sakura said nervously. She was relieved, but nervous and she had to know what the new Naruto was planning.

Naruto smiled before leaning into Sakura, "Because the next time I see you naked, I want you to be the one stripping for me. Not some silly seal." Naruto whispered causing Sakura to turn away for a second so he didn't see her blush. When she turned back, Naruto was gone.

"What was that all about" Sakura said nervously as she went home. This wasn't going to be as simple as she wanted and she had to stay focused.

(Scene Skip)

A calm Kitsune arrived back at his crappy apartment complex and walked into the simple apartment hoping to take a nap before he went to Ichiraku's for dinner. Those plans were ruined when he found a certain young woman waiting for him.

"That was quite the show you put on Kitsune. Though I don't think you needed to strip Sakura twice" Hinata Hyuuga said with a smile on her face.

"No I didn't my little wildflower but I couldn't resist doing it." Naruto smiled before walking over to Hinata and kissing her on the cheek. Kitsune first noticed Hinata a few days into his first year at the ninja school when she was spying on Naruto as he trained. Kitsune confronted her and after learning about her feelings promised to mold her into the perfect woman and it was working

"I'm staying over tonight and you can't say no." Hinata smiled.

"And what would dear old dad say about that" Kitsune chuckled aware. His plan to corrupt Hinata was working until her father and the head of the clan Hiashi realized what he was. Much like he did with the Third, Kitsune convinced Hiashi to allow his relationship with Hinata as long as she acted like a prim and proper Hyuuga most of the time. Hinata agreed which is why she was so timid earlier.

"Daddy said it was okay as a reward for becoming a ninja. Besides I'm going to need a lot more time with you if I'm gonna deal with Kiba as my teammate." Hinata smirked saucily. The combination of Kiba's reputation for being on the perverted side was a problem and it was made worse by the fact that their sensei was a beautiful woman in her own right.

"Alright." Kitsune replied as he led Hinata to his room for a cuddle session before they went to Ichiraku's together. The rest of his life would begin tomorrow and Kitsune would need all the rest he could.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune was well aware of his savior's habits so he arrived at the Leaf Villages memorial stone at 7 knowing his teacher would be there. Just as he expected, Kakashi was waiting and with the same solemn expression as always. "Even after all this time you still aren't over them huh?" Kitsune said with a frown as he approached his sensei.

"Shouldn't you be waiting at a training ground Kitsune?" Kakashi retorted with a smile on his face.

"Yes but I figured I'd have a friendly chat with the man who saved my other halves life." Kitsune said with a smile as he sat next to his sense.

"Is that so" Kakashi said calmly. I wasn't the first time he spoke with Kitsune but it wasn't a common occurrence.

"That's right and we both know those idiots on the civilian council are behind our little team. Sakura is a below average ninja despite her book smarts and she just so happened to be on a team with the last Uchiha. Yeah I don't buy it"

Kakashi chuckled since Naruto was dead on, "Sakura's mother is a councilwoman and she did play a very large role in this decision. It didn't hurt that an Ino Shika Cho group was involved and Hinata's teacher wanted a tracking group. Though I do hope you'll be nicer to Sakura" Kakashi smirked aware of Kitsune's connection to Kitsune.

"As long as she doesn't act like a fangirl I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure your little interview made Sasuke realized that I'm worth trusting as well." Kitsune smirked. His second prank served two purposes. The first was to knock the fangirl out of Sakura. The second purpose was to get Sasuke to pay attention since the kid was as anti-social as it got and he would only respect skill and power.

"Yes and with what I have planned today, things should get even more interesting." Kakashi smiled.

Kitsune raised an eyebrow since he was curious what his new teacher was up to, "I can't wait sensei and I look forward to your test. However, today was the only time I'll allow you to show up late without paying the price. This village is so caught up in the past they can't move forward and I'll be damn if I let you ruin my fun because of your sentimentality" Kitsune smirked before vanishing in a shunshin

"If only you could see your son now sensei. He's become something else." Kakashi frowned as he prepared to give his newest charges his infamous bell test.

That's it for Chapter 1 everybody and yeah this is a lot different from Sheltie but it has some flare. Next time around the bell test takes place and Kitsune shows off his power skill and knowledge.


	2. The Path of a Shinobi

Chapter 2 The Path of a Shinobi

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 2 everybody. Last time we met Kitsune, Naruto's alter ego and he began his life as a ninja. What does Kitsune have in store for his teammates this time around?

AN: From here on out Kitsune will play a primary role with Naruto being used on rare occasions.

(Training Ground Three)

A calm Naruto arrived at Training ground three to find that Sasuke was his usual calm self and Sakura had a determination on her face that he never saw before. He would focus on that later but he had business to handle before Kakashi arrived, "Hey Sasuke may I have a word with you in private." Kitsune said calmly emphasizing the private part since he didn't want Sakura knowing about this.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a curious expression before saying, "Lead the way."

"Alright" Kitsune smiled as they walked towards the forest.

"What's going on Naruto" Sakura said nervously interrupting them.

"Sakura this is a private matter. Before our sensei arrives, Sasuke and I need to talk." Kitsune replied calmly.

"Okay" Sakura said calmly. With that Kitsune and Sasuke were able to leave without interruptions.

Once Sasuke was certain that they were alone he spoke up, "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. He may have ignored his classmates but even he couldn't ignore the change he saw in Naruto.

"Let me start off by saying that I want you to stay calm as we talk and if you don't I'll steal all of your clothes aside from a single outfit and give them to your most ravenous fangirls." Kitsune said coldly. He wasn't kidding either and it would be a simple task with his shadow clones.

For Sasuke losing his clothes to his fangirls would be a nightmare so he prepared himself for what he knew was a tense conversation, "Okay" Sasuke replied.

"Due to my circumstances, I've been an orphan my entire life. While I have no direct family, there are six people in my life who have ever truly cared about me or taken an interest in me. They are: Old Man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Old Man Ichiraku and his daughter, our sensei, and your big brother Itachi." Kitsune revealed.

"What's your point" Sasuke said calmly trying to hold back his rage and annoyance. His brother was a very sensitive subject to him and for Naruto to bring it up was telling. It also explained why he was so insistent he calm down.

"My point is that your brother wasn't the type to slaughter your whole clan. He had to have a reason but for the life of me I can't think of what it is." Kitsune explained.

Sasuke was furious at the question and the implications but again stayed calm. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "Sorry to say Naruto, but he told me that he did it to test himself. He even used his Mangekyo Sharingan on me and I had to watch him slaughter everyone." Sasuke said with scorn.

Kitsune frowned since that was very much unlike the Itachi he knew but figured that he had to ask sooner or later, "Since I assume your goal is to kill Itachi, I need you to work with me until we can confront him. I have questions myself for your brother and I'll help you get stronger."

If this was a week ago, Sasuke would've laughed at Naruto for his foolishness but even he could tell that something had changed. "Alright Naruto you have a deal."

"Good, now let's get back to Sakura. I'm sure our sensei won't be far behind." Kitsune smiled knowing that their sensei was watching him the whole time.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune and Sasuke returned to Sakura with a smile on his face, "Sorry about all that Sakura." Kitsune said calmly.

"It's fine but I'm wondering where our sensei is? I really don't want to wait a long time again" Sakura wondered. Almost on cue Kakashi walked into the training field with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said calmly.

Each of his students had varied reactions to the obvious lie but it was Sakura who spoke first, "So sensei what are we doing here. Why aren't we getting any missions?"

"Because you aren't technically genin yet." Kakashi replied.

"What's that supposed to mean" Sakura pouted.

"Think of the academy three and the written exam as the first half of your genin exam. Once you get your sensei, in your case me, he gives you the second and much more important half. A test of his or her choosing that will decide whether they're ready to teach you." Kakashi smiled.

"So what's our exam?" Kitsune wondered. Kakashi was supposedly planning something good and Kitsune was looking forward to it since this was coming from a former ANBU captain.

"I'm glad you asked Naruto" Kakashi replied before grabbing two bells from a pocket.

"Bells, that's our test?" Sasuke deadpanned. His two teammates shared his annoyance but stayed quiet.

"Yes it is Sasuke." Kakashi smiled before also grabbing a small clock from his pocket and placing it on the headstone nearby. "Your task is to take these bells from me by any means necessary before the timer runs out. If you fail I'll send you right back to the academy."

Sakura was shocked by the news and made her pleasure known, "That doesn't seem fair." Sakura yelled.

Kakashi merely shrugged before saying, "Those are my rules and if you don't like it. Too bad."

"So what happens if we get the bells?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well the two who get the bells will pass and we'll become a team and the other will simply return to the Academy." Kakashi smiled to the shock of two of the group.

"I see" Kitsune smiled due to the trap he laid. He wasn't going to reave

"If you want the bells you'll have to come at me ready to kill me. Are you capable of that" Kakashi wondered.

"Let's find out" Kitsune smiled with Sakura and Sasuke nodding their approval. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke and Sakura jumped away leaving Kitsune alone to fend for himself.

"Looks like it's just you and me sensei" Kitsune said happily.

"Yes it is, Kitsune. I hope you're ready." Kakashi replied using the real identity of the blonde in front of them since the other members of Team Seven weren't aware of just how dangerous he was. Over the years he learned many things about the alter ego of Naruto Uzumaki, but this was the first time seeing him in action.

"You tell me if I'm ready, sensei" Kitsune smirked as he appeared behind Kakashi with a kunai in his hand.

'Fast' Kakashi gasped having to quickly use his own kunai to block Kitsune's strike. "That was impressive Kitsune." Kakashi smirked as his right leg move to kick Kitsune in the side. Much to his surprise the attack landed perfectly but instead of going flying, Kitsune vanished in a puff of smoke with a log replacing him.

"Good ole shadow clones Kitsune smiled as he put his fingers into a cross shaped sign. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" **

"Uh oh" Kakashi said nervously as a group of twenty Naruto's appeared.

"Let's go sensei." Kitsune smiled as the clones charged him at once.

"Here we go" Kakashi groaned as he prepared to fight off the clones, unaware that two had slipped away.

(Sasuke's location)

When Kakashi began the test, Sasuke ran into the forest and hid under a pair of bushes. While he wanted to fight head on, it was obvious to Sasuke that he would lose the encounter with the jonin sensei. The problem for him was how could he get one of the bells otherwise, "A penny for your thoughts Sasuke" Kitsune said with a smile as he appeared right next to him.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to ambush our sensei. A straight up fight won't work." Sasuke muttered in annoyance. He was no fool and he knew that beating their sensei straight up would fail.

"Neither will an ambush. Our sensei was an ANBU captain when he was our age. He's seen it all and done it all." Kitsune revealed causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"So what do we do?" Sasuke said nervously. If an ambush or straight up fight wasn't going to work. They were helpless against him.

"Well we…." Naruto whispered a plan already in the works. Knowing the true nature of the test meant that they were guaranteed a win.

(Main area)

"These guys are endless" Kakashi groaned as he continued to fight off the shadow clones. He was down to only three at this point and Kakashi was struggling to move. Kitsune's attacks were precise and he hit hard.

"Looks like the legendary Kakashi lives up to his booking" one of the Kitsune clones smiled. Kakashi looked on in shock as the three clones all backed up.

"Yes and it looks like your little plan is done with huh Naruto" Kakashi smiled referring to his old self.

The clones smiled, "That's right sensei. It's time to end this" the clones smiled before puffing into smoke. Much to Kakashi's amusement, Kitsune Sasuke and Sakura returned with a newfound determination, Naruto in the middle with Sakura on the left and Sasuke on the right side.

"So are you ready to complete the bell test." Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah" the three replied with Kitsune and Sasuke charging Kakashi instantly with Sakura waiting for her moment to strike.

"That's foolish" Kakashi smirked moving past the two boys aiming straight for Sakura.

"Shit" Sasuke cursed.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke" Kitsune smiled as Kakashi charged Sakura aiming to lightly jab her in the stomach.

"Bad move sensei" Sakura smiled before flashing hand signs that Kakashi knew very well.

"Shit" Kakashi cursed when he hit Sakura and she vanished into smoke and she was replaced with a scroll with the kanji for vines on it. Sakura replaced herself with one of Kitsune's legendary trap scrolls.

"Got him" Kitsune smirked as the scroll vanished and a series of vines ensnared Kakashi in a matter of seconds. Even for him there was no way to create hand signs and Kakashi was seemingly trapped trapped.

"Incredible" Sasuke gasped not expecting that to work at all. Kitsune had the pair of them charge Kakashi knowing it would leave Sakura exposed. The plan was always to have her replace herself with one of his trap scrolls that the clone that went to Sakura placed just outside the forest.

"Did it work" Sakura said nervously as she appeared from the nearby forest unharmed.

"Uh huh and it's time for sensei to suffer" Kitsune smirked as he began making hand signs. **"Wind style: Great Breakthrough" **Naruto roared as he blew a stream of air towards the trapped Kakashi.

"We got him" Sakura said happily as the blast nailed Kakashi head on.

"No we didn't" Kitsune frowned realizing why it was so easy.

"What do you?" Sasuke tried to say before he was pulled underground with a smiling Kakashi appearing in front of them. The vines were indeed destroyed but there were also fragments of wood meaning that Kakashi used a substitution jutsu of his own.

"Not bad actually?" Kakashi smiled though internally he was sweating bullets. That trap scroll would've worked on pretty much anybody who didn't know that Kitsune was a prankster. When he saw Sakura make her replacement Kakashi quickly made his. Were he a few seconds later, he'd be in trouble.

"No way. You're telling me he used a substitution jutsu that quickly." Sakura gasped. The plan that Naruto gave him was perfect. He and Sasuke would charge their sensei ready to attack. He would pass by them and go after her and when he did, she'd use a replacement jutsu to switch with one of Naruto's trap scrolls.

"Yeah and he didn't even use his secret weapon." Kitsune groaned since he thought the plan was perfect. Clearly Inu was holding back even more than he thought.

"Secret weapon" Sakura wondered. Their sensei was powerful enough as it was but the fact that he had a secret weapon was even more troublesome.

"Yes but Naruto shouldn't be discussing that." Kakashi said angrily.

"Sorry" Kitsune sweatdropped.

"So are you ready for Round 2" Kakashi smiled wanting to test himself more since he was enjoying the brief battle. Unfortunately for him, the clock rang signaling the end of the test.

"We failed" Sakura groaned as she plopped to the ground in disappointment.

"No we didn't" Kitsune smiled realizing what this was all about.

"You have no bells, Naruto. I'm pretty sure that means you failed." Kakashi smiled.

"Yes but it was never about the bells in the first place." Kitsune revealed.

"What do you mean Naruto?" a now freed Sasuke asked as he walked back towards his two teammates.

Kitsune smiled as he decided to reveal his teacher's treachery, "What do you guys know about jonin ninja." Naruto lectured.

"They're the strongest members of the leaf village outside of the Hokage. It's their job to lead future generations of ninja and they are the backbone of our fighting force." Sakura explained in an almost textbook definition.

"Exactly. For a jonin sensei to be unable to stop a few genin from getting the bells would be a test that was doomed to fail from the start. He literally couldn't be a jonin if a few genin could beat him unless they were super powered"

"So what was he… wait I got it." Sakura exclaimed having come to a realization.

"What did you figure out Sakura?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"The object of the test was to work together from the very start. Like Naruto said if he could lose to us, there's no telling what would happen on a real mission. If we worked together like earlier there was a much better chance." Sakura explained.

"Well said Sakura and exactly correct." Kakashi smiled bitterly. "As you grow as ninja you'll leave your squads and work with other ninja but you can't get full of yourselves. If you get too cocky it could lead to disaster and even some of the strongest ninja's in our world cannot do everything alone. One of the statements that I've lived by for years was this, 'Those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are greater trash.'" Kakashi explained.

"I see" Kitsune said calmly. He couldn't help but notice the subtle sorrow in his sensei's voice and he knew there was a reason for that.

"So now what" Sakura wondered.

"Now you guys get lunch and I tell the Hokage about how well you've done." Kakashi smiled.

"Right" the three said happily as they went their separate ways.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Kitsune made his way over to Ichiraku Ramen for some much needed lunch. While he'd admit that ramen wasn't the healthiest thing to eat, he owes his life to the Ichiraku's because the daughter Ayame found him near the stand when he was starving and offered him some food. Without the meal she gave him he'd die on the street. "I'm here Ayame Old Man." Kitsune said happily as he sat down and took the moment to gaze at Ayame Ichiraku. She was a young woman about seventeen years old with fair skin long brown hair and large black eyes. Her Ichiraku outfit consisted of a white robe with the sleeves folded a dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a white bandana.

"Naruto what would you like" Ayame said calmly.

"I'd like four bowls of beef ramen to start" Kitsune said calmly.

"Got it" Ayame's father said calmly. Teuchi Ichiraku was an old man who wore just a white apron and headband with grey hair appearing on the sides. While Teuchi made the ramen, Ayame walked over to talk to Naruto or in this case Kitsune.

"It's been a long time Kitsune. How are you" Ayame smiled. Ayame and her father were the only civilians who knew about Kitsune and that was because of the respect he had for them.

"It's fine Ayame, I'm still amazed that you recognize me so easily." Kitsune chuckled. Sure he changed his outfit significantly but that shouldn't have been enough.

"It's your order Kitsune. You order beef ramen while Naruto is more of a pork guy. So what's it like to be a real ninja now instead of playing with Konohamaru and his friends." Ayame smirked.

Konohamaru was the Hokage's grandson and he ran afoul of Kitsune after barging into one of his talks with the old man. Because Kitsune appreciated how bold the kid was, he took him under his wings much to the annoyance of the Hokage and Konohamaru's teacher Ebisu. Of course Kitsune dealt with it using something that to this day Kitsune still can't believe his other half came up with, The Sexy Jutsu a bizarre technique that transforms Naruto into a half-naked woman with clouds to censor her body. How the hell his other half ever figured that one out was beyond him.

"I'm not quite a real ninja yet Ayame. I actually just passed my genin test today so my true journey starts tomorrow."

"I see." Ayame smiled but she had to stop when the old man brought over his first bowls of ramen.

"So Kitsune, I'm assuming it'll be mostly you from now on." Teuchi smiled.

"Yep. I owe it to you guys and to Naruto keep coming here. Don't worry I'll let him out once in a while so you can talk with him. I blame him for how much I like ramen honestly." Kitsune chuckled as he sipped some of the noodles.

"That's good to know. By the way, this one's on the house as congratulations for achieving you and Naruto's dream." Teuchi smiled.

"Thanks old man." Kitsune smiled before he left to do his work.

As Naruto ate a few bowls he smiled at the way things had played out for him. His prank destroyed the fangirl in Sakura and Sasuke would be much more respectful after seeing his strength. Now he was on a team that would take things seriously and he enjoyed that. "Hey Kitsune need a few more bowls." Ayame smiled.

"Yeah, how about a few pork ones also. Kitsune smiled.

"Sure but before that I have a question for you?" Ayame smiled mischievously.

"What's that" Kitsune wondered.

"A little wildflower told me that unlike your other half who likes Sakura, you have a crush on me. Is that true?" Ayame chuckled.

Kitsune was stunned that Hinata would reveal that crush but unlike Naruto could keep his cool, "Yes I do Ayame. Part of it might've been because you were the only one who showed me any kindness outside of Hinata. Though, I'd be lying that you aren't a beauty in your own right." Kitsune said smoothly.

Ayame chuckled at how calm he was since Naruto was horrible with women. There was more than one day where Naruto asked Ayame for advice on how to charm Sakura. It was a task that Ayame found amusing and annoying, "So how about this. When you become a chunin you can take me on a date." Ayame requested with a smile.

Kitsune was admittedly caught off guard by the request but he wasn't going to say no, "I'd like that very much Ayame." Kitsune smiled.

"Good. Don't make me wait too long." Ayame smiled as she went to deal with other customers. A moment later Naruto left.

'Oh believe me I won't' Kitsune thought to himself happily. Today was turning out even better than he thought.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune returned home with a smile on his face due to the date with Ayame and he was in such a good mood he wanted to spread the love, "Hey Kurama where did you seal my other half away. I know he's not completely gone but he's got a fragment left in our mindscape." Kitsune chuckled as he called upon the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him.

**"Oh, decided to finally talk to him about his debt" Kurama smiled.**

"Something like that" Kitsune shrugged before closing his eyes.

(Mindscape)

Unlike the massive sewer it used to be, Naruto's mindscape was a large forest with trees all around. Kitsune appreciated the wild nature of the forest due to his connection to Kurama and when he first took control of Naruto changed the mindscape into a forest. "So where is he" Kitsune shouted knowing that even if he couldn't see him, the fox could certainly hear him. As though to answer his question, the ground shook as a large vine sprouted from the ground. Kitsune watched with amusement as a seed appeared from the vine and the seed opened up to reveal the real Naruto trapped inside with his eyes closed. The fact he was in the orange jumpsuit was almost comical to Kitsune but he had other matters to focus on. A snap of his fingers later and the seed broke freeing Naruto from its confines for the moment. When Naruto opened his eyes he was slightly terrified. "Hello Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you" Kitsune smiled.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Naruto wondered.

"My name is Kitsune and you can think of me as your other half. Now calm down because I did a lot of work in your mind to make it look this good and if you start freaking out that will change" Kitsune lectured.

Naruto went from nervous to calm in an instant, "It was you wasn't it" Naruto said nervously.

Kitsune raised his eyebrows, "Me what?"

"When I was younger, I'd have moments in time where I'm in the middle of the village one minute and the next I'm at home. It happened so often that I got worried and told the old man a while ago and he said not to worry about it." Naruto revealed.

Kitsune frowned since that meant it was his other half who exposed him to the Hokage, "Yes that was me. Think of me as your stronger half Naruto. It's my job to protect you from those who would do you harm since you aren't much of a ninja"

"That's not true. I just can't use that stupid clone jutsu." Naruto pouted.

"Did you ever think that there was a reason for that" Kitsune growled in annoyance.

"Reason" Naruto frowned but he got his answer when he heard loud footsteps behind him. The calmer Naruto turned around to find the nine-tailed fox in all his glory was standing behind him having hidden himself up until now.

**"Hello Naruto it's nice to meet you" Kurama chuckled.**

"K-K-K-K-K-K-KYUUBI" Naruto screamed before falling on his rear.

"That's right Naruto. When you were only a few minutes old, the Fourth Hokage sealed the fox inside you. The reasons don't matter, but the truth is the fox was the reason your chakra control among other things was so bad." Kitsune explained.

Naruto paused to digest the information and frowned when something else occurred to him, "So that's why they called me Demon Brat. That's why the orphanage treated me so badly and why."

"Yes it's also why you got beaten up so much by the villagers." Kitsune said solemnly. "In fact the village almost killed you one of those times and after you were saved, the Kyuubi had enough. He took a portion of your chakra and combined it with his knowledge to create me. I became your guardian of sorts taking over for you when I sensed you were in danger. I'm also the reason your dream of being a ninja has been realized. You were a fool to trust Mizuki and he was going to betray you had I not stepped in" Kitsune smiled.

"So what do you want?" Naruto wondered. They wouldn't be having this conversation if the being in front of him didn't have a purpose.

"To tell you of my existence and tell you that your dream will live on through me. I won't kill you but you'll be sealed inside here unless I have use for you." Kitsune smiled.

Naruto looked at the person with a bit of disappointment but realized it was for the best, "Well thank you." Naruto said calmly accepting his fate.

"Sure kid" Kitsune replied before snapping his fingers. Once again Naruto was trapped by the seed and pulled into the ground.

**"So do you want him to be able to watch you" Kurama wondered.**

"Sure why not" Kitsune shrugged before leaving the mindscape. Getting to see what was going on would make it easier if he ever decided to let Naruto take over. Granted their fighting style was a lot different but he was certain that Kurama could help him with that.

(Scene Skip)

"Okay this is bullshit" Kitsune growled as the group made their way towards the Hokage's tower after their latest 'mission' as ninja. A week had passed since the group became genin and Kitsune was getting tired of it. All they did so far were basic tasks that were tedious and mediocre and Kitsune was tired of it.

"Naruto calm down. I know how frustrated you are but we have to keep our cool" Sakura said nervously aware of her teammate's annoyance. She didn't disagree but now wasn't the time. Their latest mission was considered a specialty task for the Leaf Village, the return of Tora the cat to his owner Madam Shijimi. The feline was currently in their sensei's arm having been scared stiff by Kitsune's killer intent and knew that leaving his arms would cause some trouble.

"Sorry Sakura but I gotta put my foot down. We're ninja now. I don't wanna deal with some ladies cat or walk dogs. I want to really do something that matters." Kitsune frowned.

"You have no idea how lucky you actually are Naruto." Kakashi said with a cold expression on his face.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura said nervously. In the little time she had known their sensei, she never saw him this annoyed.

Since they still had some time and were in a private part of the village Kakashi revealed his past, "I grew up during the Third Shinobi War and for kids my age that meant instead of sitting in class, I was fighting for my life against enemy ninja who knew nothing about me other than my headband and that was all that mattered." Kakashi said calmly.

"No way" Sakura gasped.

"Yes and while I'm very famous for it, my fame came at a price" Kakashi said calmly before pulling up his headband to reveal something shocking to one of his students. His right eye was red with three tomoe around it and that meant something major.

"How did you get a Sharingan" Sasuke gasped and for good reason. The Sharingan was an Uchiha bloodline jutsu and Kakashi was certainly not an Uchiha.

Kakashi looked at his students with a solemn look, "During the war my team and I were tasked with destroying Kannabi Bridge, a place that the Hidden Stone was using as a relief point with my two teammates Obito and Rin. Normally we wouldn't be allowed to do that but I just became a jonin and our sensei was called to the front lines. During the mission one of my teammates was captured by the Hidden Stone and while I wanted to leave and finish the mission. My teammate had other ideas." Kakashi said calmly.

"Kind of ironic since you're the one who said those who abandon their teammates are trash, huh Kakashi sensei" Kitsune scoffed.

Kakashi looked at Kitsune with a bitter expression before continuing, "Yes I know but there's more to it than that. Obito was in love with Rin and when she was captured, he flipped out because he didn't want to lose her. He told me those words, I told you before abandoning our mission and going after Rin. Eventually he made it to the cave where they were holding Rin, but he was ambushed by a stone ninja."

"Oh no" Sakura gasped knowing that this would not end well.

"Oh Obito was fine because I ended up saving him, but I lost my left eye in the process. I suppose it was my punishment for wanting to abandon Rin." Kakashi chuckled as he put a hand on his eye.

"You still haven't explained how you got the Sharingan Kakashi" Sasuke said impatiently.

"I was getting to that part Sasuke" Kakashi said calmly. "My actions caused Obito to awaken his Sharingan and after he killed the man who caused me to lose my eye, we saved Rin. Unfortunately, one of the men who captured her collapsed the cave we were in and Obito was forced to save my life by tossing me out of the way of falling debris and paralyzing his left side. He was as good as dead but as we was dying Obito requested that I be given his Sharingan as a parting gif. His sacrifice made me see the importance of working with your team and calmed me down because I realized that I paid a price for my arrogance."

"If you had gone with Obito from the start you might've saved Rin without losing your left eye and Obito might be alive." Kitsune said calmly.

"Among other things yes. My attitude, cost me my eye and my teammate his life. I'd be lying if I said that I lost a few nights of sleep because of that reality but that's another story for another day. The point of my story was that as much as you hate these D rank missions, they're heaven compared to what you could be doing." Kakashi said bitterly.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, something else that is bothering me" Sakura wondered.

"What's that?" Kakashi wondered.

"You said your sensei was taken away to the front lines, but your mission seemed like a big deal already. What sort of big shot was your teacher?" Sakura wondered.

"My sensei was none other than the Fourth Hokage" Kakashi smiled causing Sakura's eyes to widen and Sasuke to look at him in shock. Naruto was fairly calm about the news but kept his cool. "Anyway let's bring Tora back to the Hokage and maybe we can talk about getting that mission." Kakashi smiled.

(Scene Skip)

After getting thanked by Madam Shijimi, Kakashi and his team were ready to take things to the next level. "Lord Hokage, I believe my team and I are ready for a C Rank mission." Kakashi smiled causing the nearby Iruka to go crazy.

"Kakashi you must be joking." Iruka said angrily

"No I'm not Iruka. While they were your students they're mine now. I believe they're ready and it's only a C Rank." Kakashi said calmly hiding his own annoyance at the situation.

Iruka wanted to protest but the Third Hokage intervened, "Very well. Iruka please go get the bridge builder Tazuna." He might have been more worried if it was the regular Naruto, but Kitsune was a different story.

Iruka frowned since he had no choice, "Very well Lord Hokage." Iruka frowned as he left to get the client.

Kitsune couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong about this, 'Hey Kurama is it just me or do you get the feeling something really annoying is about to happen.' Kitsune frowned.

**"I agree kit. You'll be on your guard for this one." Kurama replied.**

Kitsune's annoyance only grew when the client arrived, "Team Seven this is Tazuna the Bridge builder. You'll be escorting him to the Land of Waves." The third said calmly. Tazuna was a middle aged man who was medium height grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard dark eyes and tan skin. He wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. To add to Kitsune's annoyance he was clearly a drunk from the bottle in his hand and his breathe.

"These brats are the ones you're sending. They don't look like much and the blonde looks like an idiot." Tazuna stammered.

The whole room tensed as they looked at Naruto particularly the Hokage and Kakashi who knew about Kitsune's vicious streak. "Tazuna keep in mind that this blonde idiot is one of the people protecting you." Kitsune said with a hint of annoyance on his face. He stayed calm since it was his first mission and something about this whole thing stunk. That and he couldn't exactly kill the client.

"Anyway. We'll meet at the main gate in an hour. Gather your things" Kakashi said calmly wanting to ensure that Kitsune didn't escalate the tense situation.

"Right" the rest of Team Seven said calmly as everyone left.

(Scene Skip)

A furious Kitsune made his way over to Training Ground 44 in order to get rid of some of his annoyance. Due to his skill with seals he easily fit everything he needed into a few storage scrolls and placed them on his sides. Unfortunately, he was annoyed enough that he might just use a few of his scrolls on the man so he needed something to take away the edge "Yo Anko are you around." Kitsune yelled out. Much to his amusement he sensed a person come up behind him and wrap his arms around her neck.

"You must be pretty wound up if you're coming to me." Anko smirked pressing her body against Kitsune. Anko Mitarashi was a young woman in her early 20s with light brown eyes and violet hair with a short spiky ponytail. Her outfit of choice was a tan overcoat with purple in-seams and a pocket on each side above a fitted mesh bodysuit that went from her neck to her thighs. She also wore an orange mini-skirt with dark blue belt and pale grey shin guards. A few years ago, Kitsune ran into Anko when she was being accosted by some of her fellow ninja and after he kicked their ass and took Anko back home they had a heart to heart among other things. Since then Anko was Kitsune's confidant and lover and the pair spent more than a few nights together.

"I've got thirty minutes before a mission with a really annoying old man who's got a horrible attitude and is clearly hiding something." Kitsune groaned. Every fiber of his being was screaming to kill the old man and he couldn't do that.

Anko got off Kitsune so he could spin and face her, "Your sensei is Kakashi right?" Anko questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yes he is" Kitsune smiled back having a good idea of what Anko was suggesting.

"Then you've got an hour." Anko smiled before reaching for her overcoat and undoing it revealing her mammoth breasts and lack of a bra underneath.

"I guess I've got an hour." Kitsune smiled as he pulled off his own shirt. Hinata may be his number one and Ayame might be his crush, but outside of his pranks there wasn't a thing Kitsune loved more than fucking Anko in the middle of the Forest of Death.

That's it for Chapter 2 everybody and yeah this one was a fun write. I know it might be a little early to reveal Kakashi's past but I wanted Sasuke and Sakura to realize that this wasn't all fun and games and as for Kitsune, I may have toned down his pranking this chapter but I've established he's no slouch in battle. His fighting style is going to consist of wind and water styles along with using various seals in order to fight against his opponent. I didn't expand on it quite yet but you'll see how lethal he is soon enough.

Next chapter the mission to the Land of Waves begins and Kitsune's bad feeling turns out to be more correct than even he expected.

AN: When I did my Ero-Ninja story. I had a lot of people feel uncomfortable because Naruto is 12 in the story and that's young as far as having sex is concerned. I understand and respect that but I'm going to have lemons because this is the same world that had Kakashi doing dangerous missions at an even younger age than Naruto is now. I hope you guys can respect that feeling and I hope you're honest about this story so I can improve it and my various others moving forward.


	3. The Bridge Builders Quest

Chapter 3 The Bridge Builders Quest

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 3 everyone. Last time Kitsune learned a lesson in team work from both the legendary bell test and the story behind his sensei's secret weapon, the Sharingan. With the lesson understood, it was time for Kitsune's first C-Rank mission escorting the drunken Tazuna back to the Land of Waves.

(Main Gate)

A smiling Kitsune arrived at the gate to find his two teammates were absolutely furious and even Kakashi seemed to be annoyed at him, "Naruto, I told you to be here thirty minutes ago." Kakashi frowned.

"Sorry sensei I got lost on the road of life." Kitsune replied using Kakashi's own favorite line knowing in moments Kakashi's senses would pick up why he was late.

Kakashi twitched at first but then his expression changed which confirmed he picked up on what Kitsune was doing, "I see. Well don't make it a habit" Kakashi said rather ironically. If not for the constant threat of his pranks, Kakashi would probably be extremely late himself.

"No problem sensei." Kitsune replied. There was no doubt in his mind he'd be having a lot more sex moving forward but he would make sure it didn't interfere with his missions.

"Let's get going already." Tazuna groaned in annoyance.

"Of course" Kakashi said calmly having gathered himself. He would talk to Kitsune later, but for now they had a mission to handle.

(Scene Skip)

The group moved with Tazuna in the middle of a triangle with Kitsune at the head and Sakura and Sasuke at the base with Kakashi a step or two behind them. Sasuke and Sakura were skilled but it was clear early on in their training that Kitsune was on another level from his teammates. His wind style jutsu combined with a stunning skill in seals meant that Kitsune was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Not far off from the truth but slightly incorrect.

As the group continued, Kitsune noticed a small puddle on the ground not far from the group and immediately frowned, 'Looks like this just got fun.' Kitsune thought to himself. A quick gaze towards his sensei made him realize they were both aware of the same thing. Somebody was about to attack them but the question was who were they after. From the puddle it was obvious that some type of ambush was planned, the problem was no real ninja would ever fall for a trap that obvious. "Hey old man mind if I ask you a question." Kitsune said calmly.

"What do you want brat?" Tazuna started to say unaware of the figures slowly making their way out of the puddle.

"Why do you have assassins after you?" Kitsune smiled having already tapped the ground behind him and planted one of his seals.

"What!" Sakura and Sakura gasped as two figures charged the group out of nowhere. The first figure had spiked black hair with a breathing mask of some kind on his face with a camouflage outfit and grey shirt. The second figure had black hair that was slightly tamer and like the first had a camouflage outfit, this time with a black hoodie. The two men appeared to be wearing a clawed gauntlet of some kind that was attached at the arm.

"Sorry boys but you're done." Kitsune smiled as a burst of wind appeared from the ground below them and sent cuts and bruises all over the two men. Sakura and Sasuke watched in awe as the two figures collapsed from the attack that seemingly came out of nowhere. When he tapped the ground, Kitsune placed a wind trap seal behind him.

"Not bad Naruto. To take out the Demon Brothers with one attack is impressive" Kakashi smiled as he appeared from behind the men chopping them on the neck to make sure they didn't get up.

"Thanks but we have more pressing matters to deal with" Kitsune smiled before turning to the now nervous old man with a vicious grin on his face. "As I was saying, why are assassins after you old man?" Kitsune said coldly with Kakashi joining his cold gaze. Tazuna quickly gave up.

"I'm sorry that I lied but I had no choice in the matter." Tazuna said solemnly. "The Land of Waves is a mess because of Gato."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the gaze, "You mean Gato the shipping magnate, that Gato!" Kakashi gasped not expecting that news.

"Yes." Tazuna replied. "He arrived at Wave one year ago and it's all gone down from there. He controls everything around our village and anybody who protests his actions gets killed. The bridge that I'm trying to build is our only chance" Tazuna said with rage in his voice.

"That still doesn't explain why you lied." Kakashi said calmly trying to keep his cool.

"The Land of Waves is poor, there's no way I could afford to hire stronger ninja. I barely gathered enough for this mission." Tazuna protested.

Kakashi wasn't sure what he should do in this situation. If their opponent was a rich man like Gato then much stronger ninja would surely be on the way. "Normally, lying about a mission is a big problem Tazuna because this would be at least an A Rank mission based on what you've told us and my team is just out of the academy. I'm not even sure if we can do what you ask us to do" Kakashi explained.

"How about a compromise sensei" Kitsune spoke up with a smile on his face before making a cross seal. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu" **Kitsune yelled out before a single clone appeared. "I'll send this clone back to the village and leave it with the old man so he knows the situation. If the mission gets too dangerous for us I'll have another clone dispel and the old man can go from there." Kitsune suggested.

"Hold on Naruto that doesn't make any sense. The clone jutsu is just an illusion, how could you use it to help us" Sakura protested.

"Actually Sakura it makes perfect sense. Shadow clones can transmit information so if he dispels a clone that says okay they're in deep trouble. The Hokage can send backup." Kakashi replied. It was the perfect compromise actually. Kakashi also admittedly forgot just how dangerous Kitsune really was. He was the trump card in this situation.

"Then let's do it" Sasuke spoke up eager to get going. Sasuke would never admit it, but Naruto's new strength was getting on his nerves.

Sakura realized that she was outvoted so simply gave in, "Alright but if it really gets bad you'll get our backup right Naruto." Sakura said firmly.

"I promise" Kitsune smiled.

Kakashi smiled once again since his team came to a decision, "Let's go then." Kakashi smiled. This was going to be an interesting mission for sure but they would have to play it carefully.

(Scene Skip)

"This is as far as I can take you Tazuna" the man who brought the group to the Land of Waves said nervously.

"Thank you." Tazuna replied as he and Team Seven arrived at the docks of the Land of Waves. As the group made their way through the forest near, something was bothering the resident prankster.

'Hey Kurama something about this whole thing is bothering me.' Kitsune frowned as he thought about what was going on.

"**You mean the fact that somehow Gato let the man building the bridge that could ruin his empire away despite having access to powerful ninja. I agree that something doesn't add up." Kurama replied.**

'Among other things' Kitsune replied. As far as Kitsune was concerned the only reason Gato would let Tazuna leave Wave would be to kill him away from the people in the village. The trap the Demon Brothers set would've never worked on a chunin let alone jonin ninja which is what this mission would've required normally. In other words Gato was letting him escape knowing that the brothers would kill him when his mission to get help ultimately failed.

"**We have another problem brat. Two ninja dead ahead one with a massive amount of malice and the other watching to the side." Kurama warned.**

"Got it" Kitsune said out loud as his eyes sharpened.

"What's going on Naruto?" Kakashi said nervously having noticed Kitsune get more serious.

"We got company." Kitsune warned causing everyone to tense up.

Soon enough a person appeared in front of the group seemingly out of nowhere, "Not bad kid I didn't think you'd be able to detect me from so far away" a person said in a gruff voice. The person had light grey skin with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes and extremely small eyebrows with bandages on his face. His outfit consisted of simply a belt on his upper body and stripped baggy pants on the bottom. The most notable part was the blade he was holding. The blade reminded Naruto of a large meat cleaver but it had a semi-circular hole near the base and a small circle near the tip.

"So it's Zabuza Momochi this time. Just great" Kakashi groaned in annoyance.

"So you know this guy sensei." Kitsune wondered. He could tell this guy was strong but the key was how strong especially with the other presence off to the side.

"He's a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and an A-Rank missing nin. This guy is no joke." Kakashi said with a hint of annoyance.

Kitsune smiled since he had a plan in place to have some fun and go after the other ninja watching them, "Sounds like fun. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Kitsune smiled as three clones appeared next to him.

"Shadow clones huh. Shame they won't do you any good" Zabuza smiled before lifting his hands to the air.

"Get ready" Kakashi said nervously knowing what Zabuza was about to do.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu"** Zabuza roared clouding the area with mist.

Just as the mist began to hide him Kitsune made his move, "Not bad Zabuza but that won't help you here. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**." Kitsune yelled and the mist was blown away.

"Damn brat" Zabuza roared, but as the mist cleared the group noticed that something was wrong.

"Where did Naruto's clone go?" Sakura said nervously. Instead of four Naruto's guarding the bridge builder there were 3 which meant one of the clones was missing.

"Why'd you have to say something Sakura" one of the Kitsune's groaned as they prepared to attack.

"Care to tell us what's going on." Sasuke wondered since he clearly had a reason for that.

"We can worry about Naruto later. Right now we need to protect the bridge builder and I'm going to need to go all out in order to do it." Kakashi said sternly as he prepared his sharingan for battle. Kitsune clearly had a plan and he was going to trust the prankster to do what he had to do.

(Kitsune's P.O.V)

Kakashi sensei could handle Zabuza, even though it would be an annoying fight for him. As for me my focus was on whoever it was watching the battle and they were one of two things. Zabuza's ally or somebody Gato has spying on Zabuza to ensure he does his job, either way they had to be dealt with. A fair distance away I stopped because I knew that the other person Kurama mentioned was nearby. "You can come out peacefully or we can do this the hard way." I yelled out knowing that the person watching me would be forced to act. I got my answer when a person dropped from the trees in front of me. I had to admit that this was going to be fun. The person was wearing an outfit which consisted of a white mask with thin curved eyeholes and wavy lines in place of a mouth; a green haori that appeared to be hiding a green pinstriped outfit that went down to their legs; a long brown sash that had a piece on the side and brown ninja sandals. The only features I could actually see were the trail of black hair. Whoever this person was, they did an excellent job of hiding who they were and why there were here.

"I'm here so what do you want. I have a job to do." The person replied with a bit of scorn. I barely held back my chuckle when I realized this person was doing everything in their power to prevent me from knowing their true gender. Of course it was obvious to me but I wasn't going to say anything yet.

"So are you working for Gato or for Zabuza?" I replied calmly.

"Neither, I'm working for the Land of Water and I've been tracking Zabuza for some time." The person said calmly.

"Nice try buddy but I know that's a lie. You're either working for Gato and you're going to kill Zabuza once he finishes his mission or you're working with Zabuza and your job is to save him in case he loses. My guess is the latter. So how close am I" I said boldly wanting to see how they act. From the persons scent alone I knew they were with Zabuza and I knew that my mysterious visitor was a she.

"If you think I'm with Zabuza why not just attack me." The person countered. It was a good question honestly and I didn't particularly mind it.

"Curiosity and personal amusement." I replied. I was going to say something else but I frowned when I sensed my second clone vanish, "I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go. I do hope the next time we meet I see what you really look like. I'm sure you're a very pretty girl behind that mask." I smiled before sprinting back. Zabuza already took out two of my clones and if they lost the third, it could get ugly for me and for them.

(Normal P.O.V)

To say Kakashi was unhappy was an understatement, two of Kitsune's clones were gone and it was obvious the third was a shadow clone thanks to his Sharingan. So far they were actually holding up but he'd need Kitsune's help to finish Zabuza off.

"What now sensei" Sakura said nervously as she held a kunai in her hand to defend the bridge builder.

"Now you wait Sakura. Right now Sasuke and Naruto are enough." Kakashi instructed. This was a pain but he had no choice but to wait for Kitsune's return.

"Don't worry sensei we will be fine." Kitsune's clone said calmly.

"And why's that" Kakashi replied just to get his answer when the third clone popped.

"Because now the real fight can begin" the real Kitsune smiled before appearing next to Sakura.

"Care to tell us why you had 3 clones help us fight while you go off who knows where?" Sakura questioned with good reason since he was the strongest next to sensei.

Kitsune quickly realized that this battle was a bit much for Sasuke and Sakura and decided to play a bit of a prank on Zabuza, "I saw this cute girl in the woods and I wanted to say hello. I'm sorry Sakura" Kitsune teased.

"What!" Sakura Sasuke and Kakashi said in gasp but Zabuza freaked out.

"What did you do brat." Zabuza yelled rushing over to Kitsune in a flash grabbing him by the shirt before anybody could react including him.

"Naruto" Sakura gasped.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kitsune grunted in pain. He clearly hit a nerve but the fact Zabuza caught him off guard was even more surprising and disturbing. Luckily for him, he was able to focus his chakra or they'd be in trouble

"Where is she brat? Where is Haku!?" Zabuza yelled out.

"She's just fine but you aren't." Kitsune smirked before slamming his hand into Zabuza's stomach.

"What the" Zabuza gasped before tossing Kitsune into the air.

Kitsune landed calmly on his feet and looked at his opponent with glee, "It's over Zabuza" Kitsune smiled before putting his two fingers into the air.

Zabuza was confused for a second before he looked down at his stomach, "Dammit, that's a seal" Zabuza cursed when he noticed the kanji for shock was on his stomach and he knew what it meant.

"Yep and it's all charged up." Kitsune joked before putting his two fingers up and activating the seal. The gang looked on in shock as Zabuza was nailed with a massive surge of electricity that came from the seal. That combined with all the water on Zabuza from Kakashi's battle had a devastating effect.

"Damn you" Zabuza cursed as he fell to the ground.

"Incredible" Kakashi gasped since Naruto changed things that quickly.

"What the hell" Sakura gasped.

"Unreal" Tazuna said in shock.

"I say we kill him." Sasuke said with a smile as he grabbed a kunai and started to walk towards Zabuza.

"Yeah no" Kitsune deadpanned before chopping Sasuke in the back of the neck knocking him out instantly.

Kakashi was stunned by the action, but quickly turned towards his final student, "Let's go Sakura" Kakashi said calmly hoping to defuse the situation.

"Got it sensei" Sakura said nervously not wanting to cross Naruto anymore.

"I'll get pretty boy" Kitsune smirked before grabbing Sasuke and slinging him over his shoulder. Could he have let Sasuke act, yes. However Kitsune had the feeling that it would be in his best interest to spare the missing nin.

(Scene Skip)

The good mood from Kitsune's shock victory over Zabuza didn't last long and as they walked around, the devastation that Gato had reaped on the Land of Waves was clear and obvious. "This is awful" Sakura said solemnly. She could see that the town was being destroyed and the fact that Tazuna dealt with this every day was horrifying.

"Oh yeah" Kitsune frowned his annoyance growing by the second with a silent Sasuke next to them. When they arrived at the edge of town Kakashi forced Kitsune to wake up Sasuke. Kitsune agreed reluctantly and a furious Sasuke simply walked with them realizing that any arguments would be pointless.

"We're almost at my home." Tazuna revealed and the group smiled as they approached the simple house. When they opened the door Kitsune's mood quickly changed.

"Father you're back" a young woman said with a smile. The woman had fair skin with dark blue hair and large black eyes with thin eyebrows. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with red collar and sleeves with a long blue skirt and tennis shoes.

'Not bad' Kitsune thought to himself as he gazed at the young woman. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed by the old man's deception so he might just have some fun seducing the daughter.

"These are the people trying to help me save the village Tsunami." Tazuna smiled as he introduced the group with everyone acting nonchalant.

"It's pointless. You'll never stop Gato." A young boy said angrily. The young boy had white skin with spiky black hair that was hidden by a large white hat. He was wearing a yellow shirt with an extremely high collar and green suspenders.

"Inari that's enough." Tazuna scolded.

"Don't worry about it Tazuna. If you don't mind I'd like to talk to my team for a few moments?" Kakashi said calmly.

"Alright" Tazuna replied and he led Kakashi to a private room and left them alone.

Once the group was alone, Kakashi's glare immediately went to Kitsune, "Care to explain what happened." Kakashi said sternly. Kitsune's actions were off for multiple reasons and he didn't like the situation at all. He wanted to promote teamwork and Kitsune's actions were absolutely not that.

Kitsune smirked since there were plenty of things to ask about, "Is this about me knocking out Sasuke when he was going to kill Zabuza or was this about how I beat Zabuza so easily." Kitsune chuckled.

"Enough games Kitsune. You know what I'm talking about." Kakashi said angrily not realizing he used the actual name of Naruto's alter ego.

"Sensei, why are you calling Naruto Kitsune?" Sakura wondered causing Kakashi's eyes to widen at his mistake.

"Because of his whiskers and because Naruto is clever like a fox, some of the jonin call him Kitsune. I'm sorry Naruto I didn't want you to learn about that nickname." Kakashi said bashfully.

"It's fine sensei." Kitsune replied calmly before returning. Let's start from the beginning. I sensed Zabuza coming because I learned to detect killer intent when I was younger because otherwise I'd be in danger living on the streets. Thanks to that I could tell there was a second person nearby." Kitsune explained.

Sakura's eyes widened, "So when you mentioned you were saying hello to some girl."

"That's right. I was after the second person watching us. Interestingly enough, she was just far enough that you wouldn't have known that she was there unless you had excellent senses like I do, but close enough that she could get involved in the fight if she had an opening." Kitsune explained.

"Why didn't this Haku join Zabuza in the battle, and why did he flip out so much when you mentioned her?" Kakashi wondered since that was the strangest part of all. Zabuza was incredibly composed as they fought but that composure faded considerably when Naruto brought up Haku.

"I honestly don't know why he flipped out, but the reason Haku didn't join was because she was Zabuza's backup."

"So you beat Zabuza's backup relatively unharmed and then beat Zabuza, how strong are you Naruto?" Sasuke surmised.

Kitsune looked at the group sheepishly with a smile, "I didn't actually beat Haku at all. I was only talking with her, but when I realized Zabuza took out two of my clones I ran back. Ironically enough Sakura's outburst earlier helped us."

"How's that" Kakashi wondered.

"Let's start with her role in Zabuza's schemes. First off she was dressed as an ANBU and before I called her out said that she was working for the Land of Water. My guess is she shows up when he's about to be killed and gets him away"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "So combing Sakura's outburst with the fact you knew Haku's real gender means."

"He flipped out because he believed I either captured Haku or killed her." Kitsune smiled.

"That answers the first question but there's one more thing we need to figure out. How long will your seal last on Zabuza." Kakashi questioned

"How did you know it was a long lasting seal sensei?" Kitsune smiled viciously.

"Because I know you very well." Kakashi replied with a smile of his own. The watching Sasuke and Sakura didn't say anything but that comment bothered them more than they wanted to admit. There was a strange connection between Naruto and Kakashi and neither of them liked it.

"The seal will fade in three days so Zabuza will be benched until then. As long as I have the seal, he's at our mercy and he knows it" Kitsune smiled.

"Smart" Kakashi approved since it bought them plenty of time.

"So what now sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"We spend the next few days training and preparing because Zabuza won't be caught off guard again." Kakashi said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

As the group sat down for dinner Kitsune was in a good mood for the first time in quite a while. With Zabuza secured for the moment, Kitsune could begin his plan to seduce Tazuna's very attractive daughter. "So Tazuna tomorrow morning I'm going to train my team for a bit and afterwards I'll have two of us guard you." Kakashi smiled.

"I volunteer to stay home." Kitsune said quickly. This was exactly what he needed and he wasn't going to turn it down.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi said curiously. Kakashi found it odd that the young man was completely calm and volunteered to guard the two so easily. Particularly since Inari was the type Kitsune hated if his defeatist attitude was any indication.

"It's fine sensei but if you're worried how about I send some shadow clones to help out with everything." Kitsune smiled.

"How many can you spare?" Kakashi smiled.

"Will a hundred do the job?" Kitsune shrugged. The number was minimal for him and he wouldn't mind the good will.

"What did you say" Tazuna gasped in shock. This young boy could create a hundred versions of himself.

"You can really give my father that many." Tsunami gasped.

"I can give him more but that should be more than enough to do the job. That and giving Tazuna some manpower for the bridge" Kitsune smiled.

"Sure" Tazuna said happily.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never beat Gato no matter what" Inari said angrily.

"Gato's not a problem kid. Zabuza is tough, but once we deal with him, Gato is nothing." Kitsune scoffed. The kid was almost enough to ruin his good mood.

'You're wrong" Inari replied before storming out of the room.

"Inari" Tazuna frowned as he watched his grandson leave.

"What's eating the kid?" Kitsune scoffed as though it wasn't a big deal.

"He lost his hero" Tazuna said with a frown that the man hadn't sported for some time.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi wondered. Tazuna took a gulp of his drink and by the time the story was over, everyone including Kitsune was annoyed by what happened

(Scene Skip)

Just as promised the group made their way out for training the next day and even Kitsune was raring to go. "This place needs our help sensei." Kitsune said calmly as they made their way into the forest just outside of town.

"Yes I agree. However right now we need to train since I think Zabuza's partner will be an active participant next time" Kakashi replied.

"Yeah and she's not gonna be easy." Kitsune frowned.

"What do you know about his partner Naruto?" Sasuke wondered as they arrived at the forest.

"I can't tell much about Haku because we didn't fight but if Zabuza trusts her she's no slouch."

"Fine" Sasuke pouted.

"Well until then I'm going to be teaching you how to climb trees." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Climb trees. How will that help us get stronger?" Sakura frowned.

Kitsune frowned since Sakura was clueless, "She means with our feet Sakura." Kitsune smiled answering for his sensei.

"Huh" Sakura replied in confusion.

"Just watch me" Kitsune replied as he calmly walked over to a tree. Sakura and Sasuke looked on in shock as Kitsune focused his chakra for a second before walking up the tree with his feet.

"Impossible" Sasuke gasped as Kitsune hopped down calmly and coolly.

"It's a difficult skill to learn but it's very doable. You simply need to focus the right amount of chakra to your feet." Kakashi smiled. The fact Kitsune was helping was an unexpected surprise.

"Yes but how can Naruto do it? Heck, how can Naruto use seals the way he does. He couldn't do a simple clone jutsu before, but somehow he can do seals now. That doesn't make sense." Sakura protested.

Kakashi was about to speak but a smiling Kitsune did it for him, "I'll make you a deal Sakura. If you and Sasuke can both master tree walking by the end of the day; I'll tell you what you want to know." Kitsune smiled. Kitsune was well aware that Sakura would master tree walking without any sweat at all. The original Naruto had too much chakra so his control was crap but Sakura has so little chakra that a chakra control exercise would be child's play. Sasuke was another story.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at their former teammate before saying. "Deal."

"Cool. In the meantime I'm going to train for a bit." Kitsune smirked as he made his way into a different part of the forest. He would need to take his training up a level as well since Haku was no slouch at all.

(Scene Skip)

Finding a clearing where he could finally work, Kitsune was raring to go since this would be his greatest challenge since his return to the living. Zabuza got to him far quicker than he expected and that meant that he'd need to up his training a lot more. "This is going to be annoying" Kitsune groaned as he made the familiar cross signs of the shadow clone jutsu or at least h would have if he didn't sense a presence coming. "Come on out sensei. I know you're a shadow clone." Kitsune groaned in annoyance.

"Now now, why don't you relax Kitsune?" Kakashi joked as he walked in with his hands up.

"So what's this about?" Kitsune frowned since he didn't want his sensei to see him train.

Kakashi's joking expression turned quickly into a serious one, "How much are you going to tell Sakura and Sasuke about yourself." Kakashi questioned. His goal was to learn if Naruto was going to reveal the fox as much as anything else.

"So you truly believe that Sasuke will master tree walking in the next three days." Kitsune chuckled heavily. Both of them were well aware that Sakura would pass Kitsune's little test and the only question was Sasuke.

"I do but let's stay focused on the quest."

Kitsune frowned before smiling, "I wasn't going to tell them about the fox but I was going to confirm for Sakura about what I am. She already knows that I'm different and Sasuke clearly sees the same. Plus you did call me Kitsune and if not for your excuse, things would've gotten ugly." Kitsune explained calmly.

"I see" Kakashi replied.

"So if you don't mind sensei I need to get back to my training. I don't want to have to use the fox's power if I don't have to"

"Very well" Kakashi replied as he dispelled without any more issues.

"**You truly won't use my power kit. I'm a bit disappointed." Kurama chuckled.**

"I'll keep you a secret for now Kurama. I don't completely trust Sasuke and Sakura yet." Kitsune smiled as he prepared for his training. Things were about to get interesting and he was going to be ready for Round 2.

That's it for Chapter 3 everybody and I hope you've enjoyed what I've done so far. Next time, Kitsune is bored and when Kitsune is bored, things are going to get fun.


	4. Kitsune's Tricks and Treats

Chapter 4 Kitsune's Tricks and Treats

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 4 everybody and I hope you're all doing well. Last time out, the mission to the Land of Waves got off to a crazy start when the group was attacked by a pair of assassins known as the Demon Brothers. After quickly defeating them it was revealed that Tazuna was being targeted by a greedy Tycoon named Gato and not long after went face to face with Zabuza Momochi an A –Ranked member of the Village Hidden in the Water. The first encounter ended in victory for Team Seven, but Kakashi knew that Round two wouldn't be nearly as simple and decided to train the group. Let's see what happens this time around.

(Tazuna's Home)

While most of his team and one of Kitsune's shadow clones made their way towards Tazuna's bridge, the real Kitsune stayed back to watch over Inari and Tsunami. Kitsune had no interest in Inari considering his attitude on life and he was fine to let the boy do as he pleased. As for Tsunami, Kitsune had every intention of enjoying the housewife before the day was over. 'Where to start' Kitsune thought to himself as he plotted how to seduce Tsunami without making his intentions obvious to the housewife.

"**You're making this far more complicated than it has to be. She's a stressed out housewife, the rest should be simple." Kurama smirked.**

"Alright" Kitsune smiled quickly coming up with a plan. Making his way downstairs, he saw Tsunami in the kitchen working on the dishes from the morning.

Tsunami turned around noticing Kitsune arrival and smiled, "Good morning Naruto." Tsunami said warmly.

"Hello Tsunami. Mind if I ask you something?" Kitsune said calmly.

"What's that?" Tsunami wondered.

"When was the last time you had a, you day." Kitsune said with a hint of deviousness.

"A me day?" Tsunami replied as though the concept was foreign to her.

"A day just for you where you get to relax as somebody takes care of you instead of the other way around." Kitsune smiled.

"Never" Tsunami said bashfully much to Kitsune's amusement.

"Then how about you get one right now" Kitsune smiled.

Tsunami would've loved the idea but she couldn't act because of her duties to the house. "But there's so much to do. I have to do the dishes, and I even have to go shopping since there are so many people to feed." Tsunami protested.

Kitsune only smiled as he put his hands in his favorite cross shaped hand-sign, "**Shadow clone Jutsu." **Kitsune said happily as 2 more Naruto's appeared in the room.

"I can do the housework. Since I live alone I'm used to everything." Clone number 1 said with a smile.

"I can go shopping also. If you have a list of things you need to get I can handle that easily. Compared to home it should be child's play" Clone number 2 smiled just as much as the first one.

The real Kitsune was last and smiled, "So while these guys take care of the chores, I can take care of you. Don't worry because I have a friend who taught me how to give a mean massage." Kitsune smiled. Anko may enjoy torture but she enjoys a good massage once in a while and she taught Kitsune a few tricks that he could put to great use.

Tsunami looked on in shock and a smile slowly formed on her face, "Alright. I'll go create the list." Tsunami said happily. She wasn't used to this type of treatment and she wasn't going to say no under the circumstances. Between Kaiza's death and her father's situation she had been unusually stressed. Maybe now was the time to get some relief.

"Good. I'll wait here." Kitsune smiled deviously. His plan was in place and all he had to do was make sure Inari didn't interfere.

(Scene Skip)

To say that Kitsune's plan was working better than he planned was an understatement. While Tsunami made the list, one of Kitsune's clones confirmed that Inari was sulking in his room which was fine by him. After getting the shopping list from Tsunami, the real Kitsune was led up to Tsunami's bedroom so they could do the massage in privacy since Tsunami was unaware of Kitsune's preemptive strike against Inari. 'This is beautiful.' Kitsune thought to himself as Tsunami brought her into the room. It was a simple room with a twin sized bed, dresser and closet which was fine with him. Kitsune couldn't help but notice the photos on the dresser and he briefly frowned. Most of them were family photos but one was of her, Inari, Tazuna, and the man that was Inari's hero

"Umm Naruto, I'm not used to this kind of thing so what do I do now?" Tsunami wondered.

Kitsune smiled when he realized how naïve Tsunami was and decided to take advantage. "Typically, most people do massages naked with a towel over their body or if they aren't comfortable they wear just their underwear." Kitsune revealed.

Tsunami blushed heavily at the realization, "Are you sure about that?" Tsunami wondered since that seemed like a bit much.

"Yes I am, and I'll give you a minute or so to decide what to do." Kitsune smiled as he left the room.

'**So far so good kit.' Kurama chuckled.**

'Oh yeah, Tsunami is naïve and man am I going to enjoy this.' Kitsune replied mentally. This was working out beautifully and there wasn't much that could improve it or at least that's what he thought until he felt the memories of the shadow clone that was sent to get the groceries. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kitsune chuckled when he realized what happened to the clone.

'**The rich get richer.' Kitsune chuckled.**

'Yes it does' Kitsune smiled as he processed the information from the clone.

(Kitsune's clone P.O.V)

As I left the house, a part of me was jealous that the boss was the one who got to enjoy Tsunami, but I understood that it was just part of the game. On the bright side, I could go shopping without any interference for once. "Here we go" I said happily as I arrived at the first shop. It was a vegetable stop run by an old lady.

"Hello there young man, are you new to the village?" the old woman wondered. I didn't have my ninja headband or most of my gear which was to ensure that I didn't have to worry about Gato's goons or people thinking I was working for Gato. I

Since I didn't want to make a scene I smiled and leaned in, "I'm one of the ninja helping Tsunami and I'm getting the groceries for her so she can relax." I whispered handing her the list.

"That's wonderful young man and I hope you free us. How about I get these for you?" The woman replied quietly before grabbing the groceries. As she grabbed the groceries, I tensed up when I realized I was being watched by somebody. "There you go." The woman replied breaking me from my musing.

"Thank you." I replied as I gave her the money and grabbed the vegetables and made my way towards the next stop. As I walked I couldn't help but worry about who my mysterious watcher was and I focused the senses I was given and relaxed when I realized who it was.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to notice me." Haku said from right behind me.

I smirked as I turned towards Haku and had to admittedly pause for a moment. Underneath her mask, Haku was a beautiful young woman with grey eyes and long black hair that flowed down her body and framed her face wonderfully. This time she was wearing an ankle-length pink sleeveless kimono with red edges and plum swirls all over. Finishing the outfit was a white obi and black choker along with a pair of brown sandals. The kimono revealed that she had a pretty large pair of breasts that were a bit larger than Ino's which was wonderful, "I relaxed my senses since I doubted you or Zabuza would just walk around the village and I don't have my headband. Though I am glad you took the time to show me your real self instead of some disguise Haku" I replied

"I owed you a thank you for preventing your teammate from killing Zabuza. This seemed like a minor sacrifice" Haku replied with a smile on her face. They may have been enemies but Haku had the feeling she could trust the blonde but she didn't say as much yet.

I loved the fact that Haku was so grateful for what I did and I was certainly going to take advantage of it later, "I'm a bit busy at the moment so I can't really talk but there's a forest just outside the village and you can meet me there tomorrow morning if you want to chat more." I said calmly. Haku wasn't going to run into the boss's teammates, she was way too skilled for that.

"Very well and I assume you don't want Zabuza to know about us meeting" Haku replied with a calm smile.

"He won't be able to do anything anyway. That seal of mine won't fade for another two days." I smiled. The seal was designed to give us three days to train and this was day one.

"I see" Haku replied before leaving in a flash.

'Better tell the boss.' I smiled as I found a private area and made a second clone which quickly dispelled to send the boss the news. It was time to finish my task and I'm sure the boss will love the news.

(Normal P.O.V)

The real Kitsune certainly loved the news since he was able to confirm that Haku was a beauty and that she was willing to meet with him again. His thought process was broken by his current conquest, who just so happened to pick that moment to slide her head out of the door, "Naruto I'm ready" Tsunami said nervously.

"Alright" Kitsune replied and he walked back into the room, placing a soundproofing seal on the door. It was a good thing Kitsune did it before looking at Tsunami, because if he hadn't there was a chance he would've forgotten about the seal completely.

"Are you ready" Tsunami said with a blush on her face as she stood in front of Kitsune in just a blue towel that barely held back a massive pair of breasts that was on par with Anko's if such a thing was possible.

"Yeah" Kitsune smiled happily. It took all of his willpower not to push the woman down there and then but he held back since all good things came to those who waited.

'_Holy crap she's hot' the real Naruto said from inside his mind._

'Yes she is and she's all mine.' Kitsune replied with a smile.

'_You gotta let me on in this Kitsune.' The real Naruto pleaded._

'No I actually don't. Trust me Naruto, I've got something in mind for you also. Just be patient.' Kitsune replied mentally. He couldn't help but chuckle since his real self hadn't said a thing since he gave him the view.

"So what do I do now Naruto?" Tsunami said bashfully a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Lie down on the bed face down. I'll start with a simple back massage since that's easiest." Kitsune smiled.

"Okay" Tsunami nodded before tying her towel tightly around her body as she got onto the bed much to Kitsune's annoyance.

"Here we go Tsunami. It's going to feel weird at first but you'll get used to it." Kitsune said calmly as he walked over to Tsunami's bed. Kitsune quickly coated his hands in a thin layer of water chakra and placed them on her legs.

"Kyaa" Tsunami moaned slightly not expecting the smooth sensation.

"Sorry about that. Since ninja hands are so rough, I'm using some water chakra to make you more comfortable." Kitsune smiled.

"Alright" Tsunami said calmly and Kitsune's movements continued. As he continued to slowly move up and down Tsunami's legs he could see her body relaxing and her getting more comfortable.

"Naruto… this feels so nice." Tsunami said happily her body in bliss as the minutes passed.

"Should we start on your upper body soon?" Kitsune wondered sneakily.

"Yes, please do." Tsunami moaned no longer thinking about the fact that this was a young man massaging her body.

"Alright" Kitsune replied before placing is hands on the towel. As he moved he knew very well that the massage wouldn't have any effect as it was but he was counting on that.

"What's going on Naruto?" Tsunami wondered as she looked back towards a calm Naruto. She could see the coating of chakra on his hands but she didn't feel the same sensation as before.

"Well I wanted to respect your wishes and continue the massage with your towel on. If you want me to move it, I can but that's up to you." Kitsune replied calmly. It would actually be a pretty simple task to up the water chakra to make up for the towel but he wanted Tsunami to strip herself.

Tsunami seemed to freeze for a moment as she contemplated her next move. The good news was that the only person home was Inari so nobody would interrupt them and the first part of the massage was really good. The problem was she was exposing herself to a boy old enough to be her son. "Take off my towel Naruto." Tsunami conceded still never showing her face to him and the blush she held.

"Alright and I'll keep your breasts hidden for now if that makes you feel better." Kitsune smiled.

"Okay" Tsunami said calmly as she relaxed again. As promised Kitsune undid the towel making sure to carefully slide it so her massive breasts were hidden though he did get a look at her delicious rear.

"Here I go Tsunami." Kitsune smiled as he moved to the side of the bed and placed his hands just below her shoulder and started working his magic again.

"Much better" Tsunami moaned happily. As Kitsune continued to rub up and down her back he was careful to not push his luck and aim for her delicious rear. He also controlled his own boner so she didn't realize he was getting hard.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. So how long has it been since you've gotten to relax like this?" Kitsune smirked.

"Too LONGGG" Tsunami moaned. Little by little she was growing aroused and her body was betraying her.

"Here we go" Kitsune chuckled as her arousal slowly began to permeate the room.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Tsunami said bashfully turning her face so Kitsune couldn't see her growing arousal.

"It's fine. If my massage is good enough to make you moan it means I'm doing my job." Kitsune smiled as he moved down her back. This time he finally made a move and grabbed her rear.

"AHHH" Tsunami moaned not expecting the water chakra to hit her rear.

"Sorry about that Tsunami. My hands slipped." Kitsune said bashfully.

"That's…okay" Tsunami moaned still not facing Kitsune.

"Shall we continue?" Kitsune said with a devious grin.

"Y-y-yes" Tsunami stuttered. Just as she wanted Kitsune resumed the massage and while Kitsune was calm, Naruto was hasty.

'Come on Kitsune. You're taking too long.' Naruto whined.

'Be patient Naruto. If I push to soon, Tsunami would resist our efforts. She's already aroused and we don't need to rush.' Kitsune lectured. He was getting annoyed as well, but he had to wait it out.

"N-Naruto can we do my front next?" Tsunami wondered turning towards him for the first time in a while.

'Like I said. Be patient' Kitsune chuckled. "Of course Tsunami. You are aware you'd be showing me your bare breasts."

"It's okay. It's just part of the massage." Tsunami muttered. She was clearly embarrassed but she kept going Kitsune was fine with that.

"Alright" Kitsune said calmly. He was using all of his willpower to hold back his boner and soon he would have his reward. A blushing Tsunami flipped her body so her breasts were exposed. When she did, Kitsune realized that her brown nipples were rock hard.

"Looks like somebody's excited" Kitsune smirked well aware of what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry but it just felt so good I couldn't help it. I haven't been touched by anybody in so long." Tsunami admitted bashfully.

"It's fine. I've gotta admit I've been struggling myself" Kitsune smiled as he moved to the side of the bed again but this time he relaxed his body so his half chub was revealed.

"So big" Tsunami gasped as she got a look at Naruto's exposed groin at last.

"Huh" Kitsune wondered.

"You're… hard." Tsunami said bashfully.

Kitsune barely held back a smile, "Sorry about that. You're just so beautiful that I couldn't help but get hard." Kitsune admitted causing Tsunami to blush even more.

"Can I… see it?" Tsunami said out of nowhere catching even Kitsune off guard.

"Of course" Kitsune smirked before using the transformation jutsu to reveal his naked form. "I did that" Tsunami said in disbelief.

"Yes you did Tsunami, though we really should resume your massage." Kitsune smiled as he undid the transformation and had his clothes back on.

Tsunami couldn't get the sight of Naruto's member out of her head and since they were alone, she decided to take a chance. "Naruto… would you like a little… relief yourself?" Tsunami said timidly.

"Huh" Kitsune said in mild shock. He didn't expect her to get this bold without him even touching her breasts

"I mean we can't continue my massage if you're hard like that" Tsunami replied causing Kitsune to reply.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm only a little older than Inari." Kitsune said innocently despite the fact he was doing a victory cheer inside.

"Nobody has to know. Your friends are out with my father and Inari won't leave his room" Tsunami said with a lustful smile on her face.

"No problem." Kitsune said happily. His patience was rewarded and he couldn't be happier.

**LEMON START:**

With Tsunami having made her decision, a smiling Kitsune moved away and slid his ninja pants and boxers to the ground revealing his erection.

"You must've enjoyed my body quite a bit to get that big." Tsunami said happily. The idea that a young man was this turned on by her was incredible.

"Yes I did. I have to admit it was hard resisting that great ass of yours and those breasts of yours are so amazing." Kitsune said happily. Now that Tsunami was game he could stop holding back.

Tsunami moved off the bed and hunched down in front of Kitsune with a smile on her face, "So how would you like to experience these breasts first hand?" Tsunami wondered as she wrapped around his burning hot member with her breasts.

"And here I thought I was the one giving the massage." Kitsune said happily.

"Well I figured you deserved a reward for such a job well done." Tsunami smiled as she began moving up and down his member. Both Kitsune and a watching Naruto couldn't help but speak they're approval.

"Damn this is amazing." Kitsune said happily.

'You lucky bastard.' Naruto grunted from inside his head.

'Oh trust me Naruto. I've got some fun planned for you as well.' Kitsune said mentally as he enjoyed the boobjob.

'Really'

'Yes I do. You may want to pay attention since this is about to get fun.' Kitsune said mentally. Almost on cue Kitsune's eyes shot open when Tsunami wrapped her lips around his tip catching him off guard. "What was that for" Kitsune wondered in a mix of confusion and joy.

"You weren't paying attention to my massage. I wanted you to enjoy it just as much as I did.

"Oh believe me I am, but I have an even better idea." Kitsune smiled ready for some real fun.

"Oh"

"Get back onto the bed and spread those legs for me." Kitsune said in a dark tone that increased Tsunami's arousal further.

Tsunami gladly followed suit spreading her legs for him and looking at the blonde with a seductive smile, "Now what" Tsunami wondered.

"Now I give you an upper and lower body massage at the same time. **Shadow clone jutsu**" Kitsune smiled as another Naruto joined him.

"What the" Tsunami said in shock as the new Naruto hopped right onto the bed and placed himself right on her stomach sliding his member in between her breasts easily after the work from earlier.

"My clone here is a perfect double of me and when he's gone I'll get the sensations. Meanwhile I can enjoy this sweet pussy of yours." Kitsune smiled before sticking his tongue right into Tsunami's folds with no hesitation at all.

"KYAA" Tsunami moaned not expecting him to move so quickly.

"Don't forget me Tsunami." Kitsune's clone chuckled as it grabbed Tsunami's breasts sliding them on his member to double the pleasure.

"This is amazing. My body is on fire" Tsunami thought to herself as the clone teased her upper body while the real Naruto slid his tongue in and out of her pussy. There was more than one night she played with herself since Kaiza's death and now she had a young virile man to play with her and he was as eager for it as she was.

"Well maybe you should make me cum, so I can cool you off." The Naruto on top of Tsunami chuckled.

"O-KAYYY!" Tsunami moaned as Kitsune's licking continued to hit the mark. The married woman barely managed to grab a hold of her breasts and begin rubbing them up and down Naruto's shaft the heat as overwhelming as the stimulation.

"That's the stuff." The clone said happily. Kitsune of course was occupied with her snatch which was getting wetter by the second.

"Come on Tsunami you gotta do better than that." Kitsune chuckled before resuming his ministrations. Taking it as a challenge, Tsunami focused herself enough so that she could take some of Naruto's shaft into her mouth and she began licking it with her tongue.

"That's much better" the clone said happily approving of the actions. The clone and Kitsune teased Tsunami's body relentlessly and the housewife loved every second of it. On top her body was being assaulted by Naruto's burning member and down low she was under siege from Naruto's tongue. Almost thirty minutes and three orgasms later, the clone on top finally reached his limit. "I'm gonna cum Tsunami." Kitsune smiled happily.

"Cum all over me Naruto. Spray my body with your seed." Tsunami stuttered barely in control of her body. She was barely holding on as it was and she hoped that when Naruto stopped she could get the real reward from all of this.

"No problem." The clone said happily as it hopped onto the bed and happily sprayed his load all over Tsunami's upper body a reaction that caused the fourth orgasm of the night for the young housewife.

"Unbelievable." Tsunami moaned in a haze of eroticism as the clone dispelled after a job well done.

"Oh but I'm not done with you yet Tsunami. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Kitsune chuckled as he moved from his spot between Tsunami's legs and got onto the bed himself. It didn't take much to notice that he was rock hard and his target was obvious.

"Just take me Naruto. I know you planned this and I'm more than ready" Tsunami muttered in a haze. She was no fool and she realized that Naruto set her up the moment he touched the towel with the water chakra. From there it was just a matter of seeing how far Naruto wanted to go.

"As you wish" Kitsune smiled as he lined himself up with her soaked snatch and slid in with a relatively small amount of strength but due to the four orgasms she already had, quickly reached the entrance to her womb.

"AHHHHH" Tsunami moaned at the sensation of his member inside him. It was loud enough that Inari would've probably heard him had Naruto not created a soundproof barrier around the room.

"You okay Tsunami." Kitsune asked nervously. Admittedly he slid in almost too easily for his taste. Clearly his work earlier loosened her up far more than he thought

"It's been so long since somebody's been inside me. I want you to make me feel like a woman again." Tsunami moaned.

"Then let the fun begin Tsunami. By the way, don't worry about dinner tonight because you're gonna be pretty sore." Kitsune smiled happily. Checking the clock it was around noon which meant his team wasn't going to be back until five o'clock. More than enough time for him to enjoy every inch of the young woman's body.

**LEMON END**

A smiling Kitsune left the room at around 3 o clock and he couldn't be happier as he looked back at Tsunami who had Naruto's seed pouring out of her two abused holes. Over the three hours he spent with Tsunami, he managed to cum a grand total of five times with two of them going into her ass when it became clear her pussy couldn't handle anymore. He was fortunate that his body was sterile or Tsunami would definitely be pregnant. "That was fun" Kitsune chuckled as he made his way to the shower to wash the smell of sex off his body. Kakashi's sense of smell was annoyingly good and he would need to shower to prevent him from learning about his activities and with any luck Tsunami would wake in the next hour so she could follow suit. The barrier would get rid of the smell of sex that would've permeated the house otherwise so Kitsune was in the clear as far as his teammates were concerned.

"**I'm surprise you didn't completely break her kit. You could've gone for another hour or two at least given your stamina." Kurama chuckled.**

"I had a nice time and Tsunami's ruined for other men, that's good enough. Tomorrow I plan on doing the same thing to Haku before I slaughter Gato and his men." Kitsune chuckled as he arrived at the shower. Tomorrow was going to be fun but he had a feeling tonight would prove just as interesting.

(Scene Skip)

With the night nearly over, a smiling Kitsune made his way towards one of the guest rooms in order to have even more fun. Just as he expected, Sakura easily was able to climb trees but Sasuke failed. Kitsune agreed to tell Sakura alone about his true nature but since it was a private affair they would wait until after dinner to do so. There were two guest rooms so Sakura slept in one, while Sasuke and Kitsune took the other one. Their sensei slept downstairs since he wanted to be able to act first in case anybody tried to attack them late at night. "Here we go" Kitsune smiled as he knocked on his pink haired teammates door.

"Come on in Naruto." Sakura whispered and Kitsune walked in with a smile on his face. Sakura was sitting on the bed wearing a long pink nightgown with white frills and she looked up nervously at her teammate. "When we were at the academy, you said that you were Naruto's inner ninja but there's more to it than that right?" Sakura wondered. Back when she was still friends with Ino, she got to know a lot about the Yamanaka jutsu and about the mind. Even if it was his inner ninja as he claimed, he shouldn't have had such a vast difference in power strength and skill. Plus there was the way that Naruto got along with their sensei so easily and the name Kitsune that their teacher mentioned.

Kitsune internally chuckled before he remembered about Sakura's former friendship with Ino, "Ino would've been proud of that assessment Sakura. I forgot that you two used to be friends before you ran into Sasuke." Kitsune chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Because as you said there's far more to it than that." Kitsune chuckled before making a single shadow clone.

"What are you doing that for?" Sakura wondered.

"Because I'm going to answer your question." Kitsune smirked before making a series of hand signs that Sakura had never seen before and pressing it against himself. When they were done Sakura was confused when nothing seemed to change even though a massive change had actually taken place.

"What was that last technique you used Naruto." Sakura said calmly looking at the original Naruto as opposed to the clone. Unfortunately for Sakura, the original spoke first.

"What's going on Kitsune? Why are we out here at the same time?" the real Naruto said in shock having somehow taken over for Kitsune.

"What do you mean, Kitsune? What's going on here Naruto?" Sakura complained. Something very odd was taking place. The original Naruto was like the one she knew during the Academy but the clone was like the one she had seen since they became teammates.

"What's going on is that I've decided to tell Sakura a little bit more about us Naruto." Kitsune smiled as a confused Sakura looked on.

"Huh" Sakura replied in confusion.

"When Naruto was still living on the streets, some villagers got a hold of him and beat him up pretty badly." Kitsune revealed.

"How badly are we talking?" Sakura gasped wondering why somebody would do that to an innocent boy.

It was Naruto who spoke next, "I nearly died Sakura. These guys beat me to near death and they did so with glee"

"No way" Sakura gasped.

"Because of that day, Kitsune was created as a defense mechanism. Kitsune was a lot stronger and he acted as a defense mechanism of sorts. Whenever he felt I was in real danger, he took over and protected me." Naruto explained. He didn't want to tell Sakura about the fox yet but for the purposes of their discussion it would due.

Sakura turned towards Kitsune with a frown on her face since there was a large piece of that story that Naruto was leaving out. "That explains who you are but that doesn't explain your skill with seals or how come you're so much stronger than Naruto was." Sakura countered.

It was Kitsune's turn to speak this time. "What most of the village doesn't know is that Naruto is part of a lost clan of ninja known as the Uzumaki. They were a powerful clan of ninja who lived in an island village just off the coast of the Fire country. The clan was allies of the Leaf village for a long time so much so that the Uzumaki swirl is on the jacket of chunin and jonin ninja of the leaf village."

"If they were allies how come I've never heard of them?" Sakura questioned.

"They were destroyed during the second Ninja world war, an alliance of Ninja from Kumo Iwa and Suna decided to take them out." Kitsune said with restrained anger.

"My god" Sakura and Naruto both gasped unaware of the truth.

"Oh yeah. Because of their mastery of seals, they were seen as a massive threat to the ninja world because a true seal master can do virtually anything. As for my strength, I exist inside Naruto but unlike him who has to deal with life, I can train as often as I want and I take full advantage" Kitsune explained. Much like Naruto, Kitsune kept the fox's role in his strength secret and made an appropriate lie.

Sakura felt like her perspective on Naruto changed completely, "So what now?" Sakura wondered.

"After I undo the technique on Naruto, I'm going to vanish since I'm only a shadow clone. After that I'll go to sleep and focus on tomorrow" Kitsune chuckled.

Sakura looked on bashfully before gathering herself, "Do you mind if I talk to Naruto for a little bit Kitsune. Your actions showed that I owe him an apology and I get the feeling I won't get that chance for a while."

Naruto looked at the pinkette in shock while Kitsune smiled deviously. "No problem. I'll leave you two alone to chat." The clone smiled before leaving the room and dispelling but not before placing a soundproof barrier on the room.

(Scene Skip)

Two hours later, a now restored Kitsune opened the door with a big smile on his face. "I told you I had something in mind for you Naruto. You're lucky I made the room soundproof before I dispelled." Kitsune chuckled as he closed the door behind him. If somebody were to peek into the room in that exact moment they would see a naked Sakura Haruno with a stream of cum leaking from her pussy and ass. After Sakura apologized, a horny Naruto kissed Sakura on impulse but instead of getting punched in the face, Sakura kissed back. Before he knew it, Sakura was screaming Naruto's name just as loudly as Tsunami had with Kitsune.

'Yes you did Kitsune. Yes you did.' Naruto said from inside his mind. In his wildest dreams he never imagined that he'd even be able to kiss Sakura much less sleep with her but the combination of his horniness and Sakura's guilt were too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Yes and now it's time to prepare for tomorrow. Things are about to get very interesting." Kitsune chuckled. His meeting with Haku tomorrow would go a long way towards determining the fate of the Land of Waves.

That's it for Chapter 4 everybody and I hope you've enjoyed yet another chapter of Kitsune Rising. Next time is the conclusion of the Land of Waves and plenty more to go.


	5. Kindred Spirits

Chapter 5 Kindred Spirits

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 5 everybody and I hope you're enjoying the Wave arc. Last time Kitsune decided to have a little fun and his first target was the housewife Tsunami who he successfully seduced by using a massage. While Kitsune was seducing Tsunami one of his clones ran into Haku who turned out to be a beauty in her own right. The day of fun was nearly complete when Kitsune revealed his origins to his pink haired teammate Sakura, but it was the original Naruto who benefitted from the seduction this time around. What will the tricky fox do next? Let's find out.

Team Seven made their way to the clearing they've been for training over the last two days for the final phase of their planning for the rematch against Zabuza. The plan for this particular day was to see if Sasuke could master tree walking, and once that was over get a few spars in before going over to the bridge. "Alright everybody. Are you ready for a fun day of training?" Kakashi said sarcastically. Sasuke was furious at the lack of progress on tree walking and for the last Uchiha it was unacceptable.

"What fun sensei. We're wasting our time here. We should be preparing for Zabuza and his partner." Sasuke fumed angrily.

"You say that but you're the only one who hasn't mastered walking on trees yet. The civilian council kissing your ass has made you sloppy Sasuke" Kitsune retorted. The council's favoritism towards Sasuke was always a sore subject for Naruto and Kitsune was equally as annoyed by it since they delighted in screwing him over.

"Why you!" Sasuke yelled out but Sakura interrupted before things could escalate.

"What do you mean the council kissing his ass?" Sakura wondered. Her mother was a member of said council so she was curious about what really went on behind the scenes.

Kitsune looked at his two teammates and frowned, "Being the last member of one of the founding clans in the Leaf Village, Sasuke is a goldmine to the civilians for various reasons. Even though he doesn't need it, Sasuke has probably been getting supplies for virtually nothing because the members of the council want Sasuke to eventually take their daughters as his wives when he gets old enough for the CRA to be used on him.

"What's the CRA" Sakura wondered. Her mother told her a lot about the ninja lifestyle but very little about the ninja laws.

"The CRA or Clan Restoration Act let's a shinobi whose the last member of a clan take multiple wives in order to give the clan multiple heirs. The civilian council wants Sasuke to choose their daughters as his wives so they've been taking actions that will help him as much as possible.

"You're lying dobe." Sasuke protested but inside he knew the truth. Whenever he stopped at civilian stores he was given extra special treatment. He had access to all the money he could need but never really spent it.

"That's enough Naruto. If you want to get rid of any hard feelings you have towards Sasuke do it in a spar." Kakashi groaned well aware of the hatred he felt.

"Works for me sensei. When Sasuke masters tree walking, I'll face him in a proper spar." Kitsune smirked.

"Bring it" Sasuke said happily. Kakashi cradled his head because he was well aware that Sasuke would never beat Kitsune in his wildest dreams.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune's actions clearly lit a fire under the last Uchiha's behind because Sasuke was able to finish off tree walking only thirty minutes into the newest training session. "Well done Sasuke. I guess you can face Naruto now." Kakashi smiled bitterly.

"Yeah" Sasuke said happily.

"Alright let's get this over with." Kitsune frowned. A part of him was furious because he forgot about Haku but he could easily dispatch Sasuke before making an excuse to leave.

"**It's your own fault kit." Kurama chuckled.**

'Yeah yeah' Kitsune frowned as he reached into his pocket. "Catch Sasuke, it's a soldier pill to restore your strength." Kitsune said calmly.

"Thanks but you'll regret that later." Sasuke taunted as he ate the pill. The two boys walked to around 20 feet apart.

"Battle begin." Kakashi yelled out.

Sasuke started off the battle by tossing a group of kunai at Kitsune hoping to prevent his speed from taking a hold. Sasuke knew that his teammate was fast and he had to negate that speed.

"Not a bad idea Sasuke, but not good enough." Kitsune smirked as he dodged the kunai before flashing through hand signs at a surprisingly quick speed.

"**Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos"** Kitsune shouted before thrusting his hands forward sending spheres of wind right at Sasuke.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed having to block the attacks with his own kunai. Unfortunately for Sasuke it was exactly what Naruto needed.

"Eat this" Kitsune smirked as he appeared in Sasuke's guard and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach.

"GHWAA" Sasuke grunted in pain as he hit the tree he was using earlier with a loud thud.

"Sorry Sasuke, but it's over now." Kitsune smirked having already flashed through more hand signs. **"Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu." **A helpless Sasuke barely managed to get up before the water dragon nailed Sasuke perfectly and pummeled the last Uchiha with a torrent of water.

'That had to hurt' Kakashi winced and when the attack faded realized that Sasuke wasn't getting up, "Winner Naruto" Kakashi announced.

"That was fun. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a walk so I'll see you guys later" Kitsune smirked. He had a date to enjoy.

"Alright" Kakashi smiled leaving Kitsune to do whatever he pleased particularly since Sasuke wasn't getting up any time soon.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune made his way into the forest and after around 100 meters suddenly sensed that he wasn't alone. "That's not going to work this time Haku. I'm actually looking for you now." Kitsune shouted. A moment later and Haku appeared in front of him.

"It seems you're a bit more serious this time around." Haku replied as she appeared in front of Naruto with a warm smile on her face. Just like the day before she was in her plum kimono and was as nonchalant as ever.

"Why are you two working for Gato? You and Zabuza I mean." Kitsune said calmly. He could tell with a glance that Haku was the reluctant fighter type. Oh she was strong, but she hated to fight and Zabuza should've also known that.

Haku looked at Kitsune calmly before focusing her chakra, "This is why" Haku said calmly as a sphere of ice appeared in her hands.

"You have a bloodline" Kitsune said in shock.

"That's right and you have no idea how much trouble this has caused me." Haku said solemnly. "You may not be aware of this, but the Hidden Mist Village has been stuck in a brutal civil war for a long time now. While we were already known as the Bloody Mist because of the training practices, the Fourth Mizukage Yagura took things a step further with the Bloodline Purge."

"No" Kitsune gasped having a good idea of what that meant.

"That's right. Anybody with a bloodline was killed immediately and there were no exceptions. My mother and I managed to hide the truth from our father until one day I made the mistake of showing him the truth" Haku said with tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Kitsune didn't need much to figure out the rest, "I'm guessing that your father didn't take that well"

"That's right. He killed my mother and in a fit of sorrow and rage my power went crazy and killed him. I was forced to run away and after living on the streets for a few years, I was found by Zabuza. I don't need to tell you the rest do I." Haku confirmed.

"No I don't. For whatever reason, Zabuza took you in and raised you."

"That's right. I wouldn't learn this for some time but Zabuza was actually a good friend of the Fourth Mizukage and the Fourth used to be a gentle soul. The reason we're working for Gato now is to gather money in order to fund the rebellion so Zabuza can stop his old friend."

"I see" Kitsune said calmly. Much like him, Haku was hated for what she was and because of it she lost everything. The kinship he felt for the young woman was painful.

"You know the same pain I do." Haku replied seeing the look on his face.

"Sort of and it's why I don't want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked curiously.

"Now that I know your story, I don't want to fight you, and I think that this Yagura guy needs to be stopped. So I'm going to give you the means to break my paralysis spell."

"Why would you do that?" Haku wondered in disbelief.

"Because I've decided on a new plan, I'm going to kill Gato and steal all his money. I'll give a large portion of it to Wave but I'll give the other portion to you and Zabuza. That way you get your money and Zabuza doesn't have to kill Tazuna. Gato needs to go and I doubt you would complain since you're gonna get paid way more than he probably would" Kitsune smiled.

"I see" Haku replied in shock. In truth she hated this mission because Gato's tyranny was cruel and the people of Wave were peaceful.

"So do we have a deal?" Kitsune replied.

It really wasn't Haku's decision but she had a feeling that her father figure would approve, "Very well." Haku replied.

"Good" Kitsune smiled before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a small piece of paper. With a brief flash of chakra the symbol for dispel appeared on the paper.

"Thank you Naruto." Haku replied happily.

Kitsune felt a smile appear on his face before he walked up to Haku and pulled her into a kiss on the lips. It was a quick kiss and a simple one but it served his purpose. "Next time we meet. I want to continue that kiss Haku." Kitsune smiled before placing the solution to Haku's problem in her hand and walking away.

"We will certainly meet again Naruto." Haku said with a blush on her face before putting the paper in her pocket and returning back to the home that Zabuza was using to recover. She had a solution to all of her problems all in one fell swoop and she was relieved.

(Scene Skip)

"How was your walk Naruto" Kakashi smiled as the blonde returned to his two teammates. Surprisingly Sasuke was up and he was clearly angry but he ignored that.

"Productive" Kitsune replied with a smile. He was still a bit horny after dealing with Haku but he doubted he could've enjoyed her properly without alerting his teacher.

Kakashi's eyes widened for a bit before smiling, "Then let's discuss it later. Right now I say we go back and enjoy a hearty breakfast."

"Works for me" Kitsune said happily.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Kitsune relaxed in the living room of Tazuna's home after another afternoon of pounding Tsunami into the mattress. "It'll be a shame to return to the Leaf Village once this is all done" Kitsune chuckled as he watched TV.

'**Yes it will but we have other matters to attend to right now' Kurama replied mentally.**

Kitsune wondered what the fox was talking about and focused his senses, "It seems we have a very interesting guest." Kitsune chuckled.

"**Should we go see him?" Kurama wondered.**

"Yeah" Kitsune frowned. Walking to the door, Kitsune opened up the house to find Zabuza Momochi waiting for them and perfectly healthy. Much to Kitsune's surprise, the swordsman was without his blade so at the very least he came in peace.

"May I come in" Zabuza said calmly.

"Sure" Kitsune replied and they went back to the living room. Kitsune sat down calmly while Zabuza stood in wait.

"So, you really plan to kill Gato, huh kid." Zabuza wondered. When Haku arrived back and dispelled the paralysis spell he was surprised and when Haku explained the blonde's plan he was intrigued enough to come see him in person. Since he knew where the bridge builder lived and that Kakashi and his team was at the bridge, he knew privacy wouldn't be a concern.

"Yep and I've got more than enough power to do so." Kitsune replied.

"Is that so?" Zabuza questioned.

"Yes because I have a secret weapon." Kitsune replied before standing up.

"What are you up to kid" Zabuza replied but got his answer when Kitsune took his shirt and mesh off his upper body revealing his toned frame.

"This is my secret weapon." Kitsune smirked before putting his fingers in a ram hand sign. Zabuza looked on as the seal on his stomach revealed itself. Given Zabuza's status before he was a missing nin, he knew Zabuza would have some inkling of what he held.

"So that's what happened to them." Zabuza gasped catching Kitsune off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Kitsune frowned. He figured that Zabuza would at least know about the fox, but it seems as though he figured out something else entirely.

"When you had your little chat with Haku, I have no doubt she told you that I was friends with the Fourth Mizukage before he went nuts. What she doesn't know, is that he was also the jinchuriki of the Sanbi." Zabuza replied causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "That's also why I know that you're the son of the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the previous host of the fox."

"What makes you say that" Kitsune frowned. He knew Zabuza would figure out some stuff but not that much.

"Pretty much everyone my age knows about the Yellow Flash and his exploits and you are a dead ringer for him. As for Kushina Uzumaki, she fought against the Seven Swordsman when we were just starting out and kicked all of our asses something fierce. It was brief, but I saw her use the power of the fox to do so. Considering the seal you just showed me, the rest wasn't that hard to figure out." Zabuza explained.

Kitsune chuckled a bit since he didn't expect him to figure that much out so easily, "If only the people back home were that smart. Outside of my dad the only blondes in the whole village were Yamanaka and I wasn't part of that clan. Anybody with half a brain should've figured that out." Kitsune snorted.

"Haku's story should tell you that people can be idiots when they're afraid." Zabuza chuckled back.

"Yes but I'm assuming my past isn't what you came here to discuss." Kitsune spoke up bringing the conversation back to the starting point.

Zabuza smiled before reaching into his pocket before taking out a scroll of his own, "This is a map of Gato's home. I made it because I was very much planning on killing him myself once I finished off the bridge builder. I wouldn't be too upset if you used it instead" Zabuza said happily.

"I'll use it well." Kitsune smiled before grabbing the map.

"I need to get going kid. No telling when that teacher of yours will get back and I don't want to fight here." Zabuza smiled.

"Sure" Kitsune smirked as Zabuza left the house. Once the door was closed, a smiling Kitsune looked to the side. "You can come out now sensei." Kitsune yelled into the dining room.

"I didn't think you'd find me so easily Kitsune." Kakashi spoke up in his usual nonchalant fashion.

"And I never imagined you'd send a shadow clone back to the house to check on me." Kitsune smiled.

"I was curious why you were so happy to be coming back to the house since you hated this mission from the start. I have to admit I didn't see this coming" Kakashi replied. Kakashi noticed that Tsunami was walking with a limp during dinner the day before and was curious what Naruto was up to.

"I'm assuming you have no complaints about either subject. Well aside from me revealing the truth about the fox to Zabuza." Kitsune chuckled. Kakashi knew damn well that Naruto was screwing Tsunami the pervert was just hoping for a show.

"Actually I didn't mind that. We learned some interesting information in the process. Admittedly the Leaf doesn't interact with the Mist very much so we were unaware of the Civil War. As for Yagura, something else is bothering me about that whole thing." Kakashi said calmly.

"We'll discuss that later. You should probably deliver the news to the real sensei." Kitsune replied.

"Agreed" the Kakashi clone smiled before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well this day just got more fun." Kitsune smiled before he sensed a new presence walk back into the room.

"What's going on Naruto" Tsunami mumbled as she walked into the dining room. Much to Kitsune's great joy she was in just a blue bra and black panties since Inari was away and they were alone.

"Nothing Tsunami. Let's go back to bed and relax." Kitsune smiled as he walked over to the young woman and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Won't your teammates be back in an hour?" Tsunami wondered.

"Yeah but we can get a quickie in before that." Kitsune smiled hungrily.

"Works for me" Tsunami smiled as she led him back to the room for more fun.

(Scene Skip)

When Kakashi and the rest of his teammates arrived back, the jonin summoned them to another private meaning. "What's going on Kakashi sensei?" Sakura wondered since the jonin didn't indicate anything changed while they were guarding Tazuna.

"It would seem that things have changed recently, isn't that right Naruto." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Huh" Sakura said in confusion. With the attention now on him, Kitsune came clean to his teammates.

"Remember how I stopped Sasuke from killing Zabuza when we stopped him the first time?" Kitsune explained.

"Yes and I'm still mad at you about that." Sasuke pouted. Sasuke's belief in his strength had been questioned all trip and that incident was just the beginning.

"I stopped you because something bothered me about the whole situation."

"Explain" Kakashi said calmly.

"Let's start with this little tidbit. We know that Tazuna's bridge was the last hope of the wave and we also know that he's got a habit of silencing people who could threaten him, how the hell did Gato let the old drunk escape the Land of Waves in the first place." Kitsune questioned.

Sasuke looked confused but Kakashi and Sakura quickly figured it out, "Gato let Tazuna go because he was well aware of the fact that there was no way Tazuna could get the help he needed without lying to a major village about the rank of the mission." Kakashi explained.

"That's right and then there's Zabuza's role in all of this." Kitsune continued.

"What about him. The guy is super strong and if not for sensei he would've easily killed us." Sakura said angrily.

"Yes and that's the problem. If we go by the logic that the Demon Brother's job was to get any ninja Tazuna hired to leave, why would he hire Zabuza as well?"

Kakashi was about to give them an answer, but the scroll that Naruto got transformed into a smiling Zabuza. At first the group was nervous but a motion from Kakashi forced them to calm down. Once it was clear they had his attention Zabuza spoke "Based on the kid's logic, the Demon Brother's job was to intercept any potential ninja that would join the old man. Assuming they failed, and continued the mission I would step in and stop them.

If I succeeded then he would give me the money and let me on my way but if I failed he would kill me using the lower level thugs he keeps in his compound".

"Pretty much." Kitsune confirmed. If Gato gave Zabuza the money and he succeeded in rebelling against Kiri, Gato could use that fact to get big shipping contracts from the new Land of Water. If he failed in the rebellion Gato could claim that it was his influence that brought Zabuza back and ultimately destroyed the rebellion. It was a twisted plan that even Kitsune could appreciate.

"Not that all of that isn't fascinating but that doesn't explain why you're here Zabuza." Kakashi smiled.

"I was wondering why you gave Haku the counter seal which made no sense given that we were enemies at the time." Zabuza shrugged.

Kakashi's eyes widened because that meant Kitsune had spoken to Zabuza's partner without them knowing, "When did you talk to Zabuza's partner Naruto" Kakashi questioned.

"We spoke twice sensei. The first time was while I was running some errands for Tsunami, but since I was busy I wanted to speak to her later. The second time was right after I kicked Sasuke's ass in that spar." Kitsune chuckled happily causing Sasuke to scowl.

"Yes and when she told me about your plan, I wanted to find out more about you." Zabuza smiled deviously.

"So what did you determine?" Kakashi wondered since that's all that matters.

"That you can be trusted, which is why I'm going along with your little plan. Tomorrow I'll approach you guys like Gato thinks I am going to but we won't fight. We'll wait until he shows up with his goons and bury him" Zabuza smiled as he prepared to leave.

"Since we're on the same side, can I make one more request of you Zabuza?" Kitsune requested. He was no fool and there was one more task that they needed to accomplish before the week was done.

"Sure kid what is it" Zabuza replied humoring the young man.

"Before we kick Gato's ass, can you have Haku fight Sasuke one-on-one?"

"Huh!" Sakura Kakashi and most importantly Sasuke said in shock.

"You'll have to explain that one kid." Zabuza chuckled.

"The old man lied to us on the mission saying that only bandits were coming and although most logic dictates otherwise, our sensei decided to play along. He won't admit as much but he was likely aware of the fact that this was the best chance in a while for Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan." Kitsune snickered causing Sasuke's eyes to widen and Zabuza to raise his eyebrow.

"You're saying this runt is the last Uchiha." Zabuza snorted.

Sasuke was furious but Kakashi stepped in to keep the peace. "He is but I'm not sure why Naruto saw fit to tell you that Zabuza." Kakashi said with a hint of annoyance.

"I wanted to give him a valid reason to accept my request." Kitsune shrugged.

The two experienced ninja knew there was more to it than that, but both also knew Naruto wasn't going to expose his real reasoning. "Alright kid. I'll talk to her about it." Zabuza smiled before leaving the home peacefully.

With Zabuza gone, a fuming Sasuke turned towards Naruto, "What do you know about this Haku girl." Sasuke said angrily.

"Absolutely nothing. I just know that she's strong enough that Zabuza trusts her as backup. I also know that you have slim to no chance of awakening the Sharingan if we keep going on D-Ranks which the old man will do when he realizes how badly this turned out." Kitsune said nonchalantly causing Kakashi to wince because of how accurate it was.

"Whatever" Sasuke groaned in annoyance. The group could relax for now so that was all that mattered.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night, Kitsune snuck out of the room he shared with Sasuke and made his way downstairs. He and his teacher needed to have a talk and it was not going to be a comfortable one. He had to explain to his teacher why he decided to work with Zabuza and the others. Sure enough Kakashi was waiting for him and surprisingly enough he didn't have his favorite orange book with him. "Thank you for speaking with me now Kitsune. I know it must've been hard to resist spending time with Tsunami or Sakura." Kakashi chuckled.

Kitsune twitched slightly but he ignored it because this was business, "It was but I doubt you want to talk about your student's sex life."

"You're right I don't. So why are you so adamant on working with Zabuza and Haku?" Kakashi said calmly.

"Zabuza Haku and I have a lot in common and although they're enemies, I want to see them succeed." Kitsune revealed.

"You'll have to explain that one to me." Kakashi said with a wry smile.

"Zabuza is the way he is because of the fact that he grew up in the Bloody Mist Village. I don't think he's a bad guy but he did what he had to in order to survive. Much like how I was created for Naruto in order to allow him to survive."

"And what of his partner Haku. Please tell me you don't plan on sleeping with her too." Kakashi deadpanned. Kakashi was aware that Kitsune seduced both Tsunami and Sakura, though he had the feeling Sakura was more for his innocent half.

"I do plan on that but that's not why I wanted to help them. Haku reminds me so much of Naruto it hurts. Hated because of something she couldn't control and her whole life was uprooted because of it."

"I thought you didn't know anything about her?" Kakashi questioned.

"I lied because I wanted it to be a challenge for Sasuke." Kitsune replied before returning to Haku. "Haku has an ice style bloodline and in the Mist Village that's apparently a problem. Based on what she told me, her father tried to kill her mother because of it and she fled her home afterwards."

"I see. It hit a little too close to home for your taste huh?" Kakashi said darkly.

"Yes it did. So I'm going to help the two of them save their village and make it a happier place." Kitsune said with a determination that he didn't expect. It went without saying that he was hoping to sleep with Haku before all was said and done but he wasn't counting on it.

"Alright Naruto I'll go along with your plan." Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks sensei" Kitsune smiled before going back to bed. The talk was over and they had a lot to look forward to the next day.

(Scene Skip)

The next day, the group arrived at the bridge as planned and just as Kitsune requested Haku and Sasuke had a small spar to kill time until Gato arrived. The bad news for the last Uchiha was that he was soundly defeated by Haku who used incredible speed and her Ice Release to good effect. The good news, was that Sasuke did awaken his Sharingan to the relief of Kakashi and amusement of the watching Kitsune, well Kitsune clone.

The real Kitsune was back at the house, having sex with Tsunami with a clone taking his place. He would've stayed at the house much longer if not for a pair of thugs that barged into the house in order to kill the bridge builder's daughter. An annoyed Kitsune easily killed the two thugs and got rid of their bodies before making his way to the bridge.

The actual battle with Gato was equally as simple for the group. While Zabuza Haku and Kakashi took out the thugs Gato brought to attack, the real Kitsune grabbed Gato and took him back to his compound to handle his role. Kitsune proceeded to use some tricks he learned from Anko in order to get what he needed to take all his money before killing him in cold blood before returning to the bridge with his spoils.

(Scene Skip)

News of Gato's defeat quickly spread through the town and Kakashi Sasuke Sakura and even Zabuza helped distribute the stolen wealth back to the people of Wave. As for Kitsune and Haku, they used a quick genjutsu to get away from the group so Haku could give the blonde young man a proper reward.

"There's something oddly calming about sex in the forest." Kitsune chuckled as he and Haku lied by the flowers where they spoke a few days before with Haku cuddling into his chest with cum leaking from her pussy and ass after a few rounds of hot sex.

"I wouldn't know. This was my first time Naruto." Haku teasingly replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So how concerned should I be when we go back to Zabuza and the others?" Kitsune chuckled. He knew that his sensei was at least aware of what he was doing, but he wasn't sure if Zabuza would be so forgiving.

"You'll be fine. I told Zabuza-sama that I wanted to spend some private time with you at some point after we stopped Gato to thank you for sparing his life. He understood." Haku revealed much to Kitsune's surprise and amusement.

"Cool" Kitsune smiled as he relaxed in the forest with the ice ninja. It was a nice moment of peace in the wild life that was being a shinobi and he was going to abuse it while he could.

(Scene Skip)

With Gato gone, the only task left was to complete the bridge and it took a week with the help of Kitsune's clones and Zabuza to act as added muscle. "What a mission" Kitsune chuckled happily as he and the group left Tazuna's house for the final time. Zabuza and Haku left the day before to continue their journey which was a shame for Kitsune since he enjoyed spending time with Haku.

"Get lost brat. I never want to see you again." Tazuna grumbled in annoyance. Despite the clone's acting as added manpower, Tazuna still didn't like the fact that Kitsune was sleeping with his daughter and Haku.

"If it makes you feel better, you won't be getting another grandchild anytime soon since I'm sterile." Kitsune chuckled causing Tazuna to fume and Sakura Sasuke and even Inari to blush slightly at the implication.

"That's enough Naruto" Kakashi groaned in annoyance. It was bad enough he had to lord his success over the bridge builder, but Kakashi could see the furious look on Sasuke's face. It was impossible to ignore that he was the star of this mission and that Sasuke's new Sharingan was only because of him. It didn't help that he and Kitsune had three more spars during the week and each time Kitsune showed that he was far more powerful than the last Uchiha.

"Fine fine sensei. Let's get going." Kitsune chuckled.

When the group was out of earshot, Tazuna turned to his daughter with a wry smile, "I may hate that brat but there's no doubt that he changed our village for the better." Tazuna chuckled.

"I agree. How about we name the bridge after him?" Tsunami smiled happily. She was certain that Naruto would like the news.

"Fine. Now I need a drink" Tazuna said reluctantly as he went back into his home. The Land of Waves was safe now and they could finally turn towards the future and that was all that mattered.

That's it for Chapter 5 everybody and I hope you enjoyed this version of the Land of Waves. Next time, Team Seven gets a week off and Kitsune decides to spend his time with the precious people in his and Naruto's life.


	6. The Fox's Friends

Chapter 6 The Fox's Friends

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 6 everybody and things are about to get fun. Last time with Kitsune playing a massive role, Team Seven and Zabuza managed to get rid of Gato and bring peace to the Land of Waves. With the Wave Village saved and peace restored it was time for Kitsune to return home.

(Naruto's Apartment)

"Now this is how you start a day" Kitsune smiled as he relaxed on his bed with a naked Hinata bobbing up and down his shaft her unflattering clothes tossed to the side. It's been four days since he returned from the Wave mission and while the Third Hokage was not pleased that they went through with the mission, he was proud of the group for what they did and properly rewarded them for an A-Rank mission and gave the group a week off.

"Why do you always take so long to cum Kitsune? If we're not careful Kurenai sensei is going to come looking for me again." Hinata pouted. Hinata was late for their morning exercises a few days ago, which led to Kurenai looking for her. Unfortunately for Hinata, she found her just as she left Naruto's apartment. The lecture as they returned to the training ground was not a fun one.

"I wouldn't mind that. Your sensei is kinda hot." Kitsune chuckled before getting a jyuken strike to the stomach from a slightly annoyed Hinata.

"Kitsune, I know you've had plenty of fun because of our arrangement but Kurenai sensei is off limits. I'm still kinda angry you slept with Sakura during that last mission" Hinata pouted. Despite their sneaking around, Hiashi still discovered their relationship a year back and confronted Kitsune about it. After a long conversation about various topics including Hinata's recent bout of confidence and her actual skill, Hiashi allowed his relationship with Hinata as long as they waited until both parties were chunin in order to have actual intercourse. Kitsune and Hinata reluctantly agreed, but in the year plus they were together the two did virtually everything else. Hinata also realized that because of Naruto's incredible libido he would go nuts if he didn't have proper enjoyment. Ironically enough, his first time with Anko was a few days later and Hinata approved of Anko since she knew her struggles due to the friendship she had with Kurenai.

"Fine, but this is getting annoying. I know I promised Hiashi that I'd hold off until we became chunin but that sucks." Kitsune pouted.

Hinata was equally as annoyed but she wanted to finish what he started. "For now this will have to do. Then again I'm sure you won't be lacking for people to share your bed with you." Hinata replied before resuming her work.

"Yes but none of them are you" Kitsune replied with a smile as his limit was nearing. A part of Kitsune wanted to spray her whole body to make sure that her teammate Kiba knew his place but as usual he had to settle for cumming in her mouth a few minutes later and he did just that.

(Scene Skip)

Since they had a week off Kitsune decided to be nice and give Naruto a few days to stretch his legs and today was the start of that. "Ahh it's so nice to be out and about" Naruto smiled happily. For a reason that he had yet to figure out, Naruto was dressed in his old outfit instead of Kitsune's.

'_Spare me Naruto you should be grateful that I'm even letting you out. Especially in that fucking outfit' Kitsune retorted from inside him. He hated that jumpsuit and the fact Naruto insisted on wearing it drove him nuts._

"Yeah yeah Kitsune, why don't you just relax for a little bit and enjoy the show." Naruto chuckled as he made his way over to Training ground 8 the training area of Might Gai and his team. Might Gai was a jonin like Kakashi but he couldn't be more opposite from Kitsune and Naruto's current teacher. Gai was a large man with a loud voice that constantly spoke about Youth and about being young. He had black hair in a large bowl cut with black eyes and massive eyebrows. He typically wore a green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and the Konoha flak jacket. As Naruto arrived at the training ground he could already hear the familiar shouts of 'YOUTH' coming from inside.

'_Oh you gotta be kidding me. I know you like Tenten, but can't we visit her at the weapons shop.' Kitsune frowned._ While Naruto and Kitsune couldn't be more different personality and power wise, they both agreed that Tenten Higarashi was a good person. Both Naruto and Tenten were orphans in the brief time that Naruto was at the orphanage and they got along relatively well despite the treatment he got from everybody else.

After he was kicked out, he didn't see Tenten again until the ninja academy and a lot had changed for both of them. Tenten wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants with a pouch on the side of her thigh and blue sandals. From what Naruto remembered Tenten wanted to be like Tsunade the former student of the Third but she developed a fascination with weapons after being adopted by a blacksmith. She was actually as good as Kitsune was with weapons which said something.

"It's fine. Lee and Gai are a bit weird but they're good people." Naruto reminded him. Tenten had two teammates in Rock Lee and Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuuga. Rock Lee was basically a miniature version of Gai down to their eyebrows and green spandex outfit. The only difference between the two besides their height and experience was the lack of a flak jacket on Lee. Lee couldn't use chakra so many including Naruto believed that he would never become a ninja. What Naruto and the watching Kitsune were not aware of was that Gai took Lee under his wings and made him into a taijutsu monster.

'_I like Lee actually. The problem is Neji?" Kitsune replied_. Neji was the third member of Team Gai and Kitsune could only take solace in the fact that Neji had to deal with Gai and Lee on a daily basis. Neji had fair skin, long black hair that he kept in a ponytail with fringes on the side, and had the Hyuuga's trademark white eyes. Neji wore a beige short sleeved jacket tied together with strips of velcro with a blue shirt underneath and mesh armor underneath that with dark brown shorts, blue sandals and wraps around his right arm chest and right leg.

"Yeah but if we wanna see Tenten we gotta deal with him for a bit." Naruto frowned. Kitsune and Naruto both hated his personality particularly Kitsune because of how close he was to Hinata. Both understood Neji's pain but the fact he took it out on Hinata was inexcusable. There was no way that Hinata or anybody would've been able to deal with what happened easily and honestly based on what he's learned from Hiashi the other option would've been just as bad.

"_Fine but if it comes to blows, I'm the one fighting." Kitsune accepted._ It was a rather ironic situation in that Neji beat Naruto 9 times out of 10 but that tenth time was if Kitsune was fighting due to the fact that his overwhelming speed would make it difficult for him to use the jyuken.

"Fine" Naruto shrugged as they ventured further into the training ground and found Rock Lee and Gai doing pushups. Tenten was just watching calmly along with Neji who relaxed by a tree in a way that reminded Kitsune of Sasuke.

"499…500" Lee said happily as he stopped his training.

"Well done Lee, are you ready for the next exercise." Gai responded jovially.

"Come on now Gai-sensei you really should let Lee relax." Naruto chuckled bringing attention to the group.

Tenten turned towards the blonde and smiled, "So what brings you by this neck of the woods Naruto." Tenten said happily as she walked over and hugged Naruto.

"I actually came to see you. We haven't had much of a chance to hang out recently." Naruto smiled as he looked at Tenten's chocolate brown eyes.

"I see" Tenten replied quickly noticing that it was Naruto instead of Kitsune.

'_I knew there was a reason I liked her.' Kitsune thought to himself._

"Naruto it's good to see you" Lee said happily before bumping fists with his old buddy.

"Likewise Lee. Remember that you should take a day to rest. Even the most youthful flames can burn if you're not careful." Naruto smiled.

"I understand Naruto and tomorrow I will rest so my flames can be even stronger afterwards." Lee said with a boisterous expression.

"Good" Naruto smiled which caused Neji to relax slightly much to Naruto's amusement. Neji was going to have peace for once and Naruto knew how much he enjoyed that.

"Hey Gai, do you mind if I take Tenten out for some lunch?" Naruto wondered.

"Of course just make sure to bring my youthful apprentice back soon." Gai smiled. He was aware of the impact that Naruto had on Lee and Tenten. Honestly, Gai wasn't sure who he helped more between the two of them.

"Sure" Naruto replied and the pair left the training ground.

As they walked Tenten noticed the tell-tale signs that it was Naruto and not his alter ego. "I'm surprised Kitsune let you out Naruto" Tenten smiled recalling the first time she discovered Kitsune. A few weeks after they had reunited in class, Naruto was coming back from a prank when he ran into Tenten being attacked by some thugs. When Naruto noticed he tried to help Tenten and failed miserably, naturally Kitsune stepped in and they were quickly killed. It turned out that the main thug was one of the first to get a weapon created by Tenten instead of her adopted father and it broke a little too easily for his liking. It was a sobering experience for Tenten who doubled down on her efforts afterwards.

"We had a week off so he decided to give me a day to have some fun." Naruto shrugged.

"I see" Tenten smiled. Admittedly she was scared of Kitsune, but she also knew that if not for him, Naruto would've been dead and she would've endured a horrible fate.

"I'm just glad you're doing okay. Neji and Lee must be really tough to deal with." Naruto smiled. Neji's talk of fate and Lee's constant talk about the flames of youth drove Kitsune crazy and Naruto didn't disagree even if they could calm him down now.

Tenten's sigh was all the proof Naruto needed, "They are, but they mean well regardless. Lee's gotten much stronger since you visited them a few weeks ago and a little more tolerable." Tenten smiled. Of course the visit was actually done by Kitsune who wanted to help Lee get stronger in his own way. It worked extremely well and Lee took a break every 3 days to relax and the results were already showing. Naruto was pretty sure Lee was the only person their age who could take Kitsune when he was truly serious which was terrifying.

"I guess we all did our part" Naruto said bashfully aware that Kitsune did most of the work.

"Well yeah but I imagine Kitsune probably did it for you as much as he did me." Tenten smiled.

'Really' Naruto thought to himself sending the question towards Kitsune.

'_It was my way of helping Lee. You certainly couldn't do it.' Kitsune replied._

'Jerk' Naruto pouted internally.

"So Naruto what are you guys gonna do now. I doubt you'll be able to enjoy regular D-Ranks after what you guys did." Tenten smiled. Word of their achievement in the Land of Waves passed through the village very quickly and Naruto was starting to get more respect.

"I don't know. Honestly I'm just glad to spend some time outside." Naruto admitted as they arrived at Ichiraku's.

"Alright" Tenten smiled as they arrived at Ichiraku's. For the two it was just a nice moment for the craziness they knew was coming.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Kitsune's was back in charge and he had a private visit of his own to make. Thanks to Hinata he knew that there was another ninja in the village who was dealing with a situation similar to his and her name was Yakumo Kurama. Kurenai used to be her personal tutor years ago and teaching Yakumo was one of the first things she did when she became a jonin. The young woman apparently had powerful illusion magic and for the last year Kitsune would come visit her and 'help her relax' once a month. "Hey Yakumo" Kitsune smiled as he arrived in the simple bedroom of the Kurama heiress. Yakumo had fair skin, long brown hair that had a small yellow braid on the right side and light brown eyes. Her current outfit was a red kimono-like shirt that had a long right sleeves and a short left sleeve held close by a wide pink sash with red mesh armor underneath it all with a light-blue skirt and a brown headband. She was currently sitting in a seiza position which was how she traditionally was in her house.

"_I see you've come for me again Kitsune." Yakumo muttered in a demonic voice as her brown eyes turned red._ Yakumo's power was sealed away by her clan but the seal still leaked the power so Kitsune occasionally came by to see her and help calm things down.

"Yes and I assume you'll be a good girl and behave ID. I have business with your host." Kitsune smiled.

"_Of course" Id replied and her eyes returned to normal._

"It's nice to see you Yakumo. I hope things haven't been too rough for you" Kitsune said with a smile. He and Hinata both pitied the girl which was why he was gentle with her compared to some of the others.

"It's nice to see you too Kitsune. I see you finally became a ninja." Yakumo smiled with a slight seductiveness to her that most wouldn't expect from the otherwise timid girl. During the last year, Kitsune would visit Yakumo and talk about ninja life and his plans for once he became a ninja. Before he left he and Yakumo would engage in a little sexual fun that would satisfy not only Kitsune and Yakumo, but her Inner Id. Sadly he couldn't have actual intercourse with her until he became a shinobi.

Kitsune's smile was all he needed to know that it was go time, "Yes I have and that means we can really have some fun this time."

**LEMON START:**

Kitsune walked over to the still kneeling Yakumo and planted a rather soft kiss on her lips. The Kurama heiress kissed back a little bit, but quickly yielded when Kitsune tried to sneak his tongue into her mouth. The two clashed tongues for a little under a minute until Kitsune pulled away. "Not bad for a girl stuck in her room the whole time." Kitsune teased.

Yakumo smiled as she got up from her seiza and stood up, "I learned it from an Icha Icha book I swiped from my handlers." Yakumo replied with a smile.

Kitsune took great amusement from that but he wanted to have a little more fun, "What else did you learn from the books Yakumo" Kitsune smiled.

"This" Yakumo replied before hunching back down so she was level with his waist. Yakumo easily undid the belt to his ninja pants and slid them down before noticing the bulge in his boxers. "Seems little Kitsune is excited." Yakumo teased as she slid his boxers down allowing his length to fully reveal itself.

"We both know it's not little Yakumo" Kitsune deadpanned but any annoyance he might have felt vanished as Yakumo slid her lips down his length with practiced ease.

"I know but I couldn't resist teasing you Kitsune." Yakumo replied having pulled out for a moment.

"You'll pay for that later" Kitsune smiled.

"I hope so" Yakumo replied with a smile of her own before resuming her work.

'_You lucky bastard. Why do you get to have all the fun?' Naruto frowned as Yakumo teased Naruto's length._

'Because, you're too kind to seduce Tenten yourself. She obviously likes you and even though she knows about me her opinion of you hasn't changed. Honestly the only reason I haven't seduced her myself is because I'm waiting for you to grow a pair.' Kitsune replied with annoyance. "Keep going Yakumo" Kitsune smiled as he patted her head trying to resist the urge to guide her.

A few minutes had passed and Yakumo finally got a bit of Naruto's precum to appear, "Why don't we make this a bit more interesting." Yakumo smiled after tasting the bitter seed.

"And how do you want to do that" Kitsune wondered. He got his answer when Yakumo stood up and stripped down until she was just in a pair of blue panties with red hearts on them revealing a low B cup pair of breasts. Soon the panties were off and the Kurama heiress was naked.

"By making each other feel good at the same time." Yakumo replied before motioning to the ground.

"I got it" Kitsune smiled before stripping himself and lying on the floor. A smiling Yakumo quickly straddled around Naruto's stomach putting her slightly soaked pussy right in front of his face.

"Whoever cums first is on the bottom" Yakumo smiled as she began licking his shaft.

"You've never beaten me before Yakumo and you're not starting now" Kitsune smiled as he stuck his tongue into Yakumo's folds causing an instant moan to come from the Kurama heiress.

"I've… improved." Yakumo stuttered.

"Then show me Yakumo." Kitsune taunted as he continued his work. Despite Yakumo's insistence that she improved her technique Kitsune's tongue mercilessly assaulted her folds causing the young girl to do more moaning into his shaft then she did licking.

"How…are…you…so good?" Yakumo wondered as she barely managed to contain herself.

"I've had some practice Yakumo." Kitsune teased.

"Un...FAIR!" Yakumo moaned cumming into Naruto's mouth after only a few minutes.

"All's fair in love and war Yakumo." Kitsune reminded her causing her to pout.

"Yes I know Kitsune, but I at least wanted you to feel good for a bit" Yakumo pouted as she got off of Naruto and back onto the floor. It was time for Kitsune to take her virginity and she was ready.

Kitsune smiled as he lined himself up in front of Yakumo's soaked snatch ready to go, "I did feel good Yakumo and this is going to feel so much better." Kitsune smiled sliding into Yakumo's entrance with very little effort.

"Ahhh!" Yakumo cried out as Kitsune claimed her virginity at last.

"You okay Yakumo" Kitsune asked in a moment of gentleness.

"Yes I'm fine. Just give me a second" Yakumo said bashfully.

"Of course" Kitsune smiled enjoying the moment. After a few minutes, Yakumo finally nodded and Kitsune began moving inside her with quick precise thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! This feels so good!" Yakumo moaned happily.

"Glad you like it Yakumo and there's plenty more to go" Kitsune smiled continuing his movements adding to the fun by groping Yakumo's breasts.

"YES!" Yakumo said happily. For Yakumo this was finally a moment to enjoy for her. She was left in isolation by her family and she craved human interaction. For her this moment was one she never expected.

"You're so tight Yakumo. I love it" Kitsune smiled happily. His meetings with Yakumo and Anko helped curb his annoyance at being isolated but now that he was out he wanted more. As he slammed into Yakumo, Kitsune couldn't help but enjoy the pleasures of the flesh and the knowledge that he would enjoy it much more moving forward now that he was in control. Deciding he had enough of the basic position, Kitsune grabbed Yakumo and flipped her on her knees before sliding in once again, this time passing her womb with relative ease.

"YES!" Yakumo moaned happily as Naruto hammered her from behind. She didn't care if she never saw the outside world or her former sensei again as long as this man made her feeling like this.

"You're mine Yakumo and I won't let anybody else have you besides me." Kitsune smiled.

"I'm all yours Kitsune. Ruin me for anybody else." Yakumo cried out.

"That's the plan." Kitsune smiled as he continued to go all out. As the minutes passed, Yakumo's expression changed to a complete Ageho and it was at last time for the reward.

"Kitsune I'm about to cum." Yakumo cried out.

"Me too Yakumo. I'll send a load deep inside you." Kitsune roared.

"Yes. Send that load of yours deep inside me." Yakumo cried out knowing that Kitsune could never make her pregnant.

Kitsune nodded and picked up the pace in order to give her what she truly wanted, "Here we go Yakumo." Kitsune roared as his load rushed into her waiting pussy filling her to the brim.

"CUMMING" Yakumo cried out. Luckily for the rutting teens, Kitsune always put a privacy barrier on her room so nobody would've heard her.

"Damn that was good" Kitsune smiled as he pulled out of Yakumo his penis a mix of love juices and his own sperm.

"Yes it was" Yakumo replied as she grabbed Naruto's slightly hard member and worked it in for a second round.

"We've got at least an hour till somebody comes looking for you right?" Kitsune smiled as Yakumo cleaned his member of their last encounter.

"That's about right" Yakumo smiled.

"Good because I'm still hard and since I won't see you for a month I need to make this count." Kitsune smiled with his member clean and ready for more.

"Then let's go" Yakumo said happily her eyes lighting up slightly to show that the ID was pleased as well.

**LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

With the week away from missions over, Kitsune made his way towards training ground seven with a smile on his face and ready for new challenges. When he arrived, he noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were both waiting for him, Sasuke with a scowl on his face and Sakura with a slight blush. "Good morning guys" Kitsune smiled towards his team.

"Hnh" Sasuke replied which was pretty much standard.

"Hello Naruto" Sakura said bashfully. The Wave mission changed Sakura's opinion of Naruto completely and admittedly she was a bit jealous that she only got the one time with him.

"It's nice to see you again" Kitsune smiled before walking over and planting a kiss on her cheek much to her embarrassment.

"So… what did you do during the week off?" Sakura wondered with a slight blush.

Kitsune was about to answer when Kakashi appeared in the middle of the ground and once again on time. "It's nice to see you guys again. I have good news and bad news for you." Kakashi smiled.

"Give us the bad news first." Kitsune smiled.

"The bad news is that you guys won't be going on any major missions for a while." Kakashi revealed.

"How's that possible. We just got a week off and now you're telling me that we still don't have any missions." Sakura complained.

"That's right guys. It's because I've decided that you're ready for the chunin exams." Kakashi revealed to everyone's shock.

"You're serious" Kitsune smiled happily. If he became a chunin, he could finally claim Hinata and admittedly he didn't think they would let him join this soon.

"Yes I am. The forms are right here and I'll leave the rest to you." Kakashi smiled. "Meet back tomorrow for some harsh training since I want you guys ready to go."

"Right" Team Seven said happily.

"Oh and Naruto, Lord Hokage would like to have a word with you." Kakashi said calmly.

"Really" Kitsune said with a raised eyebrow. His two teammates surprised by the request as well.

"Yes, I don't know what it's about but you should go as soon as possible." Kakashi said calmly.

"Alright" Naruto said calmly before leaving to see the old man.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune walked into the old Hokage's office with a calm expression since there was no good reason for him to come over, "What's going on old man" Kitsune frowned since there was no good reason for him to be summoned.

"I wanted to discuss the chunin exams with you Kitsune."

'What about them." Kitsune frowned.

"During the exams, there will be men and women from all around the ninja world and I would like your assurance that two things are kept secret."

"And they are." Kitsune said with a raised eyebrow.

"Your heritage and your power." The third replied.

Kitsune frowned heavily since this was incredibly tedious for him, "In other words you want me to fight using just regular wind and water style jutsu because you don't want the world to know about me being the host of the fox along with me being the son of the Fourth and the last Uzumaki" Kitsune deadpanned.

"That's right. You and your team should easily make chunin without those skills but can I trust you to conceal them."

"Fine, I think you're being stupidly paranoid but if you want me to hide my power I will." Kitsune frowned.

"Thank you" the Third replied before Naruto left.

(Scene Skip)

A bored Kitsune returned home ready to rest after the tedious day and when he arrived at his room he was surprised that the door was unlocked, 'We have company Naruto' Kitsune frowned.

'_Wonder who it is' Naruto replied._ As Kitsune opened the door he had a kunai at the ready wondering who in the world would've come into his home at a time like this.

"Will you relax Kitsune. You gave me a key a while back." A familiar voice said from Kitsune's bedroom catching him off guard.

"I guess with everything that's happening I'm losing focus. Sorry Hinata" Kitsune smiled as he walked into his bedroom to a very impressive sight. On Kitsune's bed was a very naked Hinata with a smile on her face her high B-cup breasts out in all their glory along with her pussy which showed a bit of dark blue pubic hair.

"It's okay Kitsune. I forgive you" Hinata smiled as she walked over to Kitsune with a lustful sway in her hips.

"So what's the occasion?" Kitsune smiled as Hinata pulled his red shirt off with no hesitation at all.

"I got selected for the chunin exams so you know what that means right." Hinata teased.

Naruto smiled as he pulled off his pants and mesh undershirt and stood in front of Hinata naked as well, "Yes I do and I was selected also. I guess a celebration is in order" Naruto smiled

"Sounds good to me. I'm just glad that the day where I can properly be yours is on the way." Hinata smiled as she hunched down so her face was just above Naruto's member. Hinata kissed Naruto's beast of a cock before surrounding in with her lips and going halfway down with practiced ease causing Kitsune to moan slightly but only slightly.

"I do love your blowjobs Hinata but I was expecting an actual reward." Kitsune chuckled.

"I was getting to that Kitsune. You definitely have Naruto's impulsivity among other things" Hinata teased before grabbing her breasts and wrapping them around his beast.

"Now that's a reward." Kitsune chuckled as Hinata began her boobjob.

"I thought you'd like that. Sakura and Yakumo may have beaten me in other areas but they won't beat me in this." Hinata smiled.

"No they won't and while I did sleep with Yakumo only Naruto slept with Sakura." Kitsune chuckled as Hinata continued her movements. For Kitsune it was a rare treat and admittedly something he didn't enjoy with Haku much to his annoyance"

"Well that's good but after these exams we'll both be chunin and then you can add me to that group." Hinata said happily as her ministrations continued.

"I can't wait" Kitsune smiled as he leaned down and kissed Hinata on the head.

"Neither can I" Hinata smiled happily before sticking her tongue out to add to Kitsune's pleasure. For five more minutes Hinata's tongue and breasts stimulated Kitsune and it was taking every bit of his willpower to not fuck Hinata right now.

"Hinata I'm gonna cum soon." Kitsune groaned.

"I know Kitsune. Spray your seed all over me." Hinata moaned lustfully which was the last straw for Kitsune.

"CUMMING" Kitsune roared out before spraying his seed all over Hinata getting it into her hair and all over her body.

"Impressive" Hinata chuckled as she licked the seed off her face and used her fingers to scoop his cum off her breasts.

"That was amazing Hinata." Kitsune said calmly.

Hinata got up and smiled before walking back to where her clothes were stored and slowly got dressed. "I know how tough it is Kitsune but for now we have to wait for the real thing. I guess all we have is these little moments for now" Hinata said solemnly as she finished getting changed her baggy clothes back on and her wonderful body hidden once again.

"Yes I know but not for long" Kitsune frowned as Hinata left the room and the house. Knowing that Hinata was so close to being his, served as an excellent motivation for Kitsune and he mentally promised that he would do everything in his power to become a chunin.

"That's it for Chapter 6 everybody and yeah things are getting very very fun. This chapter gave you an insight into some of the various relationships that Kitsune has in the Leaf Village and some future fun and conquests as well. Next chapter, the other villages begin to arrive and for Kitsune it ends up being far more interesting than even Kitsune expected.


	7. Seven Nine One Chaos

Chapter 7 Seven + One + Nine Equals Chaos

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 6. Last time Kitsune used his week off to spend some time with people that were precious to him and Naruto. Kitsune spent time with Hinata and Yakumo Kurama his future and current lovers while Naruto hung out with his good friend Tenten. When he returned to his team, Kitsune learned that his team would be entered in the chunin exams and he was very much looking forward to it.

The chunin exams were only a few days away and Kitsune was looking forward to it. The knowledge that he would go against ninja from other villages was thrilling to the battle hungry ninja. 'I can't wait for the exams Kurama' Kitsune thought to his host as he made his way towards Ichiraku's for a mid- afternoon snack.

"**It will be interesting indeed." Kurama smiled as they got closer to the ramen stand. The fox was stir crazy as well and wanted to enjoy it. **

As he arrived at the ramen stand he noticed an unfamiliar face sitting down talking with Ayame. The person was a petite, androgynous young girl around his age with extremely tan skin, mint hair with a small orange clip, and big orange eyes. She was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. "She's cute" Kitsune said happily as he approached the two and sat down right next to the girl.

'**She's like you' Kurama said calmly catching Kitsune off guard.**

'Really' Kitsune replied.

"**That's right. She's the host of the seven tailed beetle Chomei. I don't know why she's there but that's okay" Kurama replied.**

"Good morning Naruto, are you here for your ramen." Ayame smiled happily. She knew it was Kitsune but she was aware that he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Yes I am. So who's your cute friend?" Kitsune said with a smile.

"My name is Fu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Fu said with a smile reaching out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Fu." Kitsune replied by taking Fu's hand and shaking it.

"I'm here for the chunin exams and I'm from the Waterfall village." Fu said happily pointing to the headband on her right arm.

"So where are your teammates Fu." Naruto wondered causing Fu to flinch.

"I kinda snuck away from them in order to enjoy myself for once. I'm actually kinda worried they'll find me." Fu said bashfully.

Kitsune could appreciate a prank like this and came up with an idea to help her. How about you tell me where you're staying and I'll do something about it." Kitsune smiled.

"How" Fu wondered in shock. The fact he was willing to help her was one thing but the fact he could supposedly do something was another.

"This is how" Naruto smiled making the crossed shape hand sign. **"Shadow clone Jutsu" **Kitsune smiled as he made a single shadow clone.

"I see so you're gonna have your shadow clone take over for me." Fu revealed.

"Yep" Kitsune nodded before the shadow clone transformed into Fu.

"Awesome. Just act bubbly and cheerful and you should fool them." Fu revealed the excitement in her voice growing.

"How's this!" the clone said happily.

"Perfect!" Fu gasped. This could really be reality for her.

"Cool so how about I buy you some ramen and we get to know each other while my clone takes over." Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Fu said with a small blush. Back in Taki there was nobody who treated her that well and she was hoping it wasn't just an act.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune and Fu made their way through the village after a very interesting afternoon together. After leaving Ichiraku's, Kitsune made his way over to the weapon shop run by Tenten's adopted father and when Fu mentioned she needed some new kunai, he bought some for her much to her shock and the shock of Tenten who noticed the way Kitsune treated the new girl and wasn't happy. For the rest of the time, Kitsune showed her the sights and Fu was in heaven. As they continued their walk, Fu couldn't help but question why this person was being so nice to her, "Hey Naruto why are you doing this for me." Fu said bashfully. She had never been treated this well by anybody and Naruto just met her.

"Because you and I have something in common Ms Seven." Kitsune said with a smile causing Fu to freeze for a moment.

"You're" Fu gasped realizing that Kitsune was a jinchuriki like her.

"Yes I am but let's not talk about that unpleasantness anymore." Kitsune smiled as they kept walking. Unfortunately for the pair the good time they were having was about to end as they walked in on a rather unpleasant scene.

"Let go of me you jerk" Konohamaru yelled as he was being held by his shirt by a young man in what Naruto could best describe as black kitty pajamas and wearing war paint on his face with a large bundle on his back. Next to him was a young woman with blonde pigtails wearing a light purple dress that hung slightly off her shoulders and extended halfway down her thighs with fishnet over her shoulders, right calf and left thigh. Based on the headbands on their foreheads they were from the Sand Village. Next to them were Moegi and Udon the other members of the Naruto ninja corps, a group of kids who worshipped Naruto and played ninja with him all the time. Moegi had orange hair tied up into two very large pigtails and was wearing a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt and grey pants with ninja sandals. Udon had short brown hair and dark eyes with circular glasses and he wore a simple blue zip pullover, brown pants and ninja sandals.

"You're the one who bumped into me brat." The guy in the kitty costume said angrily.

"That's quite enough." Kitsune said calmly interrupting them.

"Who are you" the man said angrily.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter is that the kid you're holding onto is the Hokage's grandson. I'm sure you don't want to cause trouble for the Sand Village do you." Kitsune smiled causing the two Sand ninja to freeze.

"Shit Kankuro put him down" the blonde said hastily.

"Got it Temari" the now named Kankuro frowned.

"Sorry about that kid" Kankuro said bashfully.

"That's enough Kankuro, you're an embarrassment." A voice said nearby.

"What the" Fu gasped as she turned towards the trees to find a third person standing there and watching them. He had fair skin, short auburn hair and beady green eyes, everyone watching couldn't miss the lack of eyebrows or the black rings around his eyes. He was wearing a full black body suit with short sleeves and the neck exposed. He also had a long white cloth draped over his left shoulder and a large gourd on his back.

'**That boy holds Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon but something is wrong with him' Kurama said mentally. **

Kitsune was surprised to see a second jinchuriki in the village but kept his cool in order to summon the boy there, "Care to join us buddy. Clearly you know these two." Kitsune smiled. In a swirl of sand the person appeared in front of the group.

"Gaara is everything alright" the now named Kankuro said nervously. Kitsune could tell that the new person scared the daylights out of Kankuro which wasn't surprising given his status.

"Let's go" Gaara said angrily wanting to be as far away from the area as possible.

"Hold on are you not going to apologize to that kid" Fu said angrily focusing more on the treatment of the little kids.

"That's enough Fu" Kitsune said with a calming hand on her shoulder.

"But" Fu protested before Kitsune looked at her with a stern expression.

"I don't know how this all started but why don't we just all go our separate ways for now." Kitsune smiled trying to keep the situation peaceful.

Gaara looked towards Kitsune and Fu with a malice that honestly bothered the inner Naruto, "Mother wants blood from both of you" Gaara said in an icy expression before leaving.

"What the hell" Fu exclaimed not expecting that at all. Even in her home village, nobody had ever looked at her that coldly.

"Who was that guy boss" Konohamaru said nervously well aware that something was different about this guy.

"Trouble. I want you guys to go home and don't say anything about this." Kitsune ordered knowing that the Ninja corps obeyed Naruto as loyally as anybody.

"Got it Boss." Konohamaru said calmly.

Once the ninja corps were gone, Naruto turned his focus towards Fu. "Are you okay" Kitsune said calmly returning his hand to her shoulder.

"What was that guy?" Fu said in a mix of anger and fear

"He's our brother of sorts." Kitsune said calmly.

"Wait a minute so he's one of us." Fu said in shock realizing that the red head was a jinchuriki.

"Yes and I apologize ahead of time for what I'm about to do" Kitsune said calmly. This was not good and while he didn't know the new girl very well, he did know the other guy was trouble.

"What are you, MMPH" Fu started to say before Kitsune smashed his lips against hers. It was time to have a talk with the seven-tailed beetle.

(Fu's inner world)

Much to the surprise of Kitsune, Fu's inner world was a large forest with trees all around, "Part of this makes sense because of what a cheerful person you are but it's still amazing." Naruto said calmly as he stared at a confused Fu.

"Where the heck are we" Fu said in shock looking at the large area.

"We're actually inside your mind Fu. When I kissed you, I brought us in here." Kitsune revealed.

Fu blushed heavily at the reminder of her first kiss but she needed answers, "Why would you do that" Fu wondered.

Kitsune looked around before walking deep into the forest not wanting to answer her just yet. "This way" Kitsune said calmly having sensed the location of her tailed beast. As they walked Fu was nervous and couldn't help but wonder what's going on.

"What are we doing here Naruto?" Fu said nervously.

"I'm going to have a little chat with the seven tails because you're going to need its power for these exams." Kitsune said calmly. Most of the area around them thus far has been trees and brush but now they arrived at a massive clearing with a transparent silk cocoon the size of a small building in the middle. Inside the cocoon was a blue rhinoceros beetle with seven large tails coming from its abdomen. Six of the seven tails resembled green insect wings. "What is that" Fu gasped as they walked into the clearing.

"**That child would be my sister Chomei." Kurama said calmly appearing next to them once he had room to move himself.**

Fu's eyes widened when she realized what the new creature was, "You're the nine-tailed fox" Fu gasped.

"**That's correct and I believe it's time I have a word with your host. Especially since Shukaku is involved." Kurama said calmly flaring his chakra.**

The large rhinoceros beetle opened its eyes and was shocked by what it saw.

"**What are you doing here with my host Kurama?" a distinctly female voice said with a huff.**

"**I've come to you Chomei because we have a situation." Kurama replied.**

"**That's fine but did you have to say my name in front of the girl." Chomei replied angrily.**

"So you're the thing sealed inside me." Fu said nervously.

"**Yes I am child and we can talk about that later. The more important question right now is what the hell are Kurama and what I can only guess is his host doing here?" Chomei said angrily.**

"Lady Chomei. We've come to warn you because the host of the one you and Kurama refer to as Shukaku is in the exams just like you and I. While I have no mal-intent towards either of you, Shukaku's host is another matter. It is very clear that he is dangerous and I felt it necessary to warn you and Fu of the danger he brings" Kitsune answered.

"**Is this true Kurama?" Chomei asked calmly.**

"**Yes it is Chomei. Shukaku's host is clearly unstable and I believe he poses a threat to you and your host. We simply wanted to inform you of that and we will leave immediately." Kurama said with a noble voice.**

"**Very well. I thank you for the warning Kurama" Chomei said calmly.**

"**Of course" Kurama replied with what amounted to a bow.**

"We thank you for your time." Kitsune added with a bow of his own before everyone left the mindscape.

(Real world)

Back in the real world, only a few seconds had actually passed and a shocked Fu opened her eyes to the sight of Naruto's lips against hers which caused her to push Naruto away out of embarrassment. "Geez that was a little harsh" Kitsune chuckled.

Fu looked at Naruto with a major blush on her face, "I'm sorry. That was just my first kiss and I just freaked out." Fu said bashfully.

Kitsune walked over to Fu with a smile on his face and said, "Don't worry about it. Honestly, today was full of surprises." Kitsune smiled.

"I should probably be getting back to my hotel. Hopefully you've fooled my escorts long enough." Fu said bashfully. She wanted to stay but if the clone was discovered she'd be in deep trouble.

"Sure, I have some things to do as well." Kitsune replied.

"Bye Naruto" Fu said with a smile as she rushed back to her hotel.

"**This was far more interesting than we both expected." Kurama replied.**

"Yeah and I need to talk with the old man." Kitsune frowned. This exam was going to be interesting.

(Scene Skip)

Quickly making his way over to the Third Hokage's office a grumpy Kitsune knew this was going to be an annoying conversation. After explaining the reason for his business, Kitsune was waiting for a few moments before the secretary said, "Lord Hokage will see you now" before opening the doors to the Hokage's office.

"So Kitsune what brings you to my doors?" The Hokage said calmly using his real identity.

"I believe the village is in danger old man." Kitsune said frankly causing the Hokage's eyes to widen. Kitsune may be a prankster, albeit one who had been patient recently, but he wasn't going to mess around when it came to the village's safety.

"Leave us" the Hokage said sternly referring to the hidden ANBU in the room. After hearing the distinct sound of people leaving the room, the old Hokage flashed through seals for a privacy barrier and cast it. "What happened to make you think the village is in danger Kitsune?" the third wondered.

"I ran into two of my siblings while I was out today." Kitsune said calmly.

"What!" the old man gasped well aware of what he meant. Two jinchuriki in the village was a horrifying thought and he was glad to be told the truth.

"That's right. The Waterfall village has sent their jinchuriki, a young girl named Fu whose cheerful but isn't dangerous despite holding the seven tailed beast. The dangerous one is the One-tailed beast that is held by a member of the Sand Villages team."

The Third was stunned but nonetheless kept his cool, "Why would the second one be more dangerous. The girl has more tails."

"Fu didn't really know about her beast which suggests she's harmless. As for the one-tailed host, he's unstable and by that I mean the kind of unstable that's dangerous if he goes up against the wrong person." Kitsune explained.

"So we need to be careful." The third assumed quickly.

"Oh yeah. You don't send somebody like him to an exam full of ninja unless you plan on causing trouble."

"Perhaps it's worse than you think Kitsune" the Third revealed.

"How so" Kitsune frowned.

"This is also the first chunin exams for the Hidden Sound Village. A village that has only recently been made known to the ninja world" The third explained.

"Just lovely" Kitsune frowned. The stakes for this exam just got higher.

"Be careful out there Kitsune." The third said calmly.

"Will do." Kitsune replied as he left the room.

(Scene Skip)

Instead of going home, Kitsune decided to do a little investigating of the Hidden Sound Village. Luckily for him, the hotel they were staying at was run by the family of his old classmate Ami. After 'convincing' her to help him, he discovered some interesting information. The Sound Village only brought one team. It contained kunoichi named Kin and two other guys named Dosu and Zaku and they were currently away which would suit his purposes marvelously. Targeting the kunoichi Kin, Kitsune made his way over to her room and used a master key he got from Ami to open the door and turned on the light in order to see what he could learn. The hotel room did the job having a single bedroom with a wooden dresser and desk that somebody could use for handling scrolls. Much to Kitsune's annoyance there wasn't anything else that could tell him what he needed to do. "This is annoying" Kitsune frowned as he turned to leave just to find that he wasn't alone anymore and Kin had returned without him realizing it. Kin was a young woman with fair skin, long black hair that almost reached the ground, and black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a green vest that was similar to a flak jacket with snake patterned pants with a snake patterned skirt and green boots.

"Who are you?" Kin said angrily.

"Somebody who thinks you're hiding a rather massive secret my dear." Kitsune replied as he stood up. While he didn't sense her coming in much to his annoyance, her scent reeked of snakes and that was not a good thing since there were only a few people who would stink that badly. One was Anko, and the other was her former sensei. Fortunately for him, he took off his headband so they didn't know who he was and she wouldn't realize that the Sound Village's plans had been compromised.

"Maybe I am, but you'll never know" Kin shouted before charging him no doubt expecting for him to fall easily because he wasn't wearing a head band. She assumed he was just some thief who was trying to foolishly steal from the ninja in the exams.

"Yeah no" Kitsune frowned as he quickly got into her guard and nailed her in the stomach causing her to collapse instantly.

"Damn you" Kin cursed.

A smiling Kitsune stood over the collapsed women and smiled, "You're no match for me dear and while it would be easier to kill you, I don't want to face the wrath of one of the Sannin by doing so." Kitsune smiled

"How did you" Kin's eyes widened in shock.

"Good night my dear, I imagine I'll be seeing plenty of you soon." Kitsune smiled as he prepared to leave the room. Knowing Orochimaru was around was enough for him.

"Wait" the girl in question said nervously.

"What is it?" Kitsune stopped sporting a smile on his face. If Orochimaru was planning a covert operation and realized one of his ninja was discovered, he would not react well and this young woman would be desperate to prevent that.

"I'd like to make a deal with you." Kin replied with a sour expression on her face as she stood up.

"Oh" Kitsune replied with intrigue.

"I don't know how, but clearly you figured out the secret of the Sound Village and you're obviously a ninja based on your skills. If you keep it a secret from the Hokage, you may have me in exchange." Kin said calmly.

Kitsune frowned heavily at the reply even if it was what he was hoping for in the end. Kin was a beautiful young woman but for her to so quickly give herself up wasn't good, "Very well but before I take you, do you mind if I ask for your name?" Kitsune said calmly.

"It's Kin. Kin Tsuchi." Kin said bashfully not expecting this.

"Alright Kin, we have a deal." Kitsune said calmly.

**LEMON START**

Kitsune walked over to the black haired kunoichi and much to her surprise planted a kiss on her lips. It was a brief kiss but Kitsune pulled away when he noticed how uncomfortable she was, "Don't tell me that's the first time you've been kissed." Kitsune said in shock. For her to give into him so easily meant she was used to sexual exploitation, an unpleasant thought to be sure, but to not be kissed was a shock.

"That's right. I'm not a virgin and haven't been for some time due to my villages 'customs' but that is my first kiss" Kin said with a blush on her face. It was humiliating admitting this to a random stranger but for the sake of her village she would do so.

"Well get ready Kin because I'm going to eventually fuck you, but first you need to experience what real pleasure is about." Kitsune smiled as he wrapped his arms around the black haired girl before kissing her again; this time Kin didn't hesitate and kissed back slightly trying to get used to the sensations. After about a minute Kin pulled away even if they only pressed their lips against each other.

"That was…nice" Kin said with an awkward smile.

"We're just getting started Kin. Why don't you show me your wonderful body and keep the underwear on for now" Kitsune smiled.

"Okay" Kin said with a slight blush as stripped down to a dark green bra with black panties and stood in front of her bed.

"Beautiful" Kitsune smiled.

"What about you." Kin said nervously as she got onto the bed well aware of what was expected of her.

"Oh I'll be stripping soon enough, but I have work to do before that" Kitsune said with a predatory smile before getting onto the bed and towering over the sound kunoichi.

"What do you… ahh" Kin moaned as Kitsune began planting butterfly kisses on her stomach tracing up her body but avoiding her breasts for the moment.

"It's such a shame that this wonderful body has yet to experience true pleasure but we're going to do something about that." Kitsune smiled taking his free right hand and rubbing over her panties, the feather like touches he employed promising great pleasure.

"Keep going" Kin moaned happily not used to this kind of thing. Typically it was just get naked and get fucked for Kin so she rarely dealt with anything like this.

"Are you ready Kin because now I'm going after those lovely breasts of yours." Kitsune smiled.

Kin happily leaned up and undid her bra and exposed her breasts to Kitsune, "They're all yours." Kin said happily.

"Thank you" Kitsune smiled as he reached down and kissed Kin's all around Kin's breasts teasing them with soft kisses while resuming his assault on her lower half with his right hand. Kin was helpless as Kitsune teased her body and when her nipples finally hardened Kitsune licked them as well.

"So good" Kin said in shock with pleasure filling her body.

"I know you're enjoying this Kin because you're really wet." Kitsune smiled his hand still cupping her crotch.

"Yes but I want more. Make me feel more" Kin said happily.

"Of course" Kitsune smiled as he moved away from Kin's breasts much to her disappointment but that was short lived when Kitsune reached for her soaked panties and slid those off revealing her soaked pussy. A frown formed on his face when he realized just how used to sex she was. He shuddered at the thought of a place that treated its kunoichi the way they did because Kin clearly wasn't used to his simple foreplay.

"Are you going to fuck me now" Kin said anxiously. Now that she was naked she was sure that the young man would do just as all the others did.

"Not yet Kin. Something different is going into your pussy." Kitsune smiled as he slid his tongue into her pussy with no hesitation.

"Oh God!" Kin moaned out not expecting that at all. She wanted to cry out more but she was worried one of her teammates would be coming soon.

"Keep screaming for me Kin. I want to hear your moans of pleasure. Oh and don't worry about your teammates, when I walked in I used a genjutsu that would ensure nobody interfered.

Kin was stunned that he would do such a thing but she wasn't going to stop, "Keep going. I want to feel more of you inside me." Kin said happily.

"As you wish" Kitsune smiled sticking his tongue even deeper as Kin fell more and more into his grasp.

As Kitsune continued to tease her folds the inevitable release finally arrived, "I'm going to cum soon." Kin moaned happily.

"That's good Kin. Cum for me." Kitsune replied and soon he got his wish.

"CUMMING" Kin moaned as she sprayed her juices into Kitsune's mouth.

"Tasty" Kitsune smiled as he lapped up the juices and moved back off the bed.

"Now what!" a dazed Kin wondered

"Now I get naked" Kitsune smiled happily as he pulled away and took off his clothes revealing his massive member to the Sound kunoichi.

"So big" Kin said bashfully.

"Yes Kin and that big thing is going inside you." Kitsune smiled as he got onto the bed ready for more.

"Before you fuck me, can you at least tell me your name?" Kin said bashfully as she spread her legs with joy. It felt right asking him and she hoped that he would apologize.

"I don't see why not." Kitsune smiled as he lined himself up with Kin's entrance. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Kitsune said happily as Kin's eyes widened.

"You're AHHHH" Kin screamed out as Kitsune slid inside her with calm strokes.

"I see you know who I am." Kitsune smiled as he began moving inside Kin with no hesitation.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Kin moaned happily as Naruto pounded her with quick and powerful thrusts. Naruto was bigger than anybody she had ever been with and since he was kind enough to add some foreplay she was feeling amazing.

"So tell me Kin. Why is Orochimaru so interested in me?" Kitsune teased as he attacked Kin relentlessly. She was not tight by any stretch which was a shame, but her reactions were good enough as far as he was concerned.

"He's not… he's… after the Uchiha" Kin moaned as Naruto continued to please her.

"Is that so" Naruto frowned. If somebody like Orochimaru was after Sasuke it wouldn't end well and he needed to find out as much as he could.

"Yes… we were… told to attack him during the second part of the exam." Kin explained in between moans. This was as good as she ever felt during sex and she would tell Naruto anything she wanted to know.

"I see" Kitsune smiled as he pulled out for a moment in order to flip Kin onto her knees. Once he did he slid back in this time reaching her womb and the Sound Kunoichi certainly appreciated it.

"Yes! Fuck me harder" Kin said happily.

"Alright" Kitsune smiled as he upped his speed even more in order to give Kin what she wanted.

"Yes! Yes! So good!" Kin said happily as Kitsune relentlessly pounded her womb with his shaft. For what was only around ten minutes, but felt like hours to Kin her body was hammered by and she had no problem giving into the pleasure he was giving her. However, all good things must always come to an end.

"Kin I'm about to cum" Kitsune said bitterly. He wanted to enjoy her more but he got what he wanted.

"Cum inside me Naruto. I want to feel your seed." Kin yelled out. While he was stripping she cast the anti-pregnancy jutsu and this creampie was going to be one of the most enjoyable she ever had.

"Alright Kin. I've got a big load coming your way." Naruto smiled happily ready to give her an impressive creampie.

"Yes, fill me up NaruTOOOO!" Kin roared as Naruto erupted inside her painting her walls with his seed and causing her to collapse onto the bed.

"That was nice." Naruto smiled as he pulled out of Kin's pussy with his member soaked with juices.

"Naruto can I clean you up" Kin said in a daze. She wanted to do something for him after everything he did for her.

"Of course" Kitsune smiled as Kin sucked his dick clean of her juices. She knew he would be leaving soon but a part of her hoped they could do this again before things inevitably went to hell.

**LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Kitsune left the hotel room with a pleased expression on his face. He seduced another kunoichi and learned that Orochimaru was after his teammate. **"Are you going to tell the Hokage what you learned?" Kurama wondered.**

"I should but I'm going to keep her promise for now. I need to become chunin and Orochimaru is acting on the assumption that he's hidden which is still true. As long as I look after Sasuke I'll be fine." Kitsune replied.

"**Very well but don't say I didn't warn you." Kurama said coldly.**

"Yeah yeah." Kitsune smiled as he made his way home. The exams were coming and they were certainly going to be interesting and that was just the way he liked it.

That's it for Chapter Seven and yeah there's a lot to digest. Kitsune adds Fu and Kin to his collection and meets Gaara. Plus he learns about the real secret behind the Sound Village. Next chapter, the first exam begins and there are plenty of surprises in store.


	8. The Chunin Exams Begins

Chapter 8 The Chunin Exams begins

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 8 everybody and get ready for more fun. Last time, an innocent walk around town led to encounters with not one but two jinchuriki like him. The first was Fu a young girl from the Hidden Waterfall and the second was Gaara, a young man from the Hidden Sand. Because of Gaara's unique nature, Kitsune suspected something was wrong and after consulting with the Hokage decided to turn his attention to the Hidden Sound Village, a new village that was making its debut. After sneaking into the room of the Sound kunoichi Kin, he realized that the Sound Village was connected to Orochimaru but he was discovered by Kin. Kitsune was able to convince Kin to keep his discovery a secret and added yet another woman to his collection. Now it was time for the exams and Kitsune knew things were about to get interesting.

(Naruto's Apartment)

The curtain rose on another day in the Leaf Village, but today was a special day since it was the beginning of the chunin exams. For many young ninja it was a day that had them nervous because their future would be decided on this day. Kitsune was not one of them, "You feel so good you crazy bastard." Anko roared as she bounced up and down the blonde's length sweat dripping down her naked form. He promised Kin he wouldn't tell the Hokage the truth about the Sound Village, but he did tell Anko in exchange for information on the second test. Turns out she was the proctor and after revealing what was going on they enjoyed a nice long romp in his apartment. A romp that resumed once the pair woke up the next day.

"If only I could start my morning's like this all the time." Kitsune chuckled as he gripped Anko's hips and enjoyed the way her massive breasts bounced on his shaft. Kitsune's morning wood re-ignited Anko's fire and he wasn't about to say no to Anko.

"Once you become chunin you'll probably be able to do this with Hinata and I'm sure you can get buns involved also." Anko teased never losing speed as she spoke to Kitsune.

"True but I can't exactly do that in this apartment." Kitsune replied with a chuckle. Hinata would definitely be okay with it and Tenten wouldn't take much convincing either. He'd be lying if he also didn't want to add Fu and Kin to his list at some point but he knew that with his current apartment that was impossible.

"Worry about this girl first." Anko smiled.

"Will do" Kitsune replied before he began pumping up. It was the perfect start to what was going to be a very long day.

(Scene Skip)

"Here we are" Sasuke smiled as Team Seven arrived at the chunin exam building. After his morning of fun with Anko and a nice shower he met up with his team in order to go to the exams.

"Yeah this is gonna be fun" Kitsune said happily.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Sakura protested nervously. The nerves were still on her face.

Kitsune realized that his teammate was one of those nervous people and pulled her into a large hug to calm her down, "We're nervous also Sakura but we also trusted the training our sensei gave us." Kitsune replied

"I see" Sakura said with a blush recalling her night with Naruto back in Wave.

"Let's go already you two." Sasuke insisted wanting to get to the test.

"Yeah yeah, just relax Sasuke" Kitsune chuckled before pulling out of Sakura's embrace.

(Scene Skip)

The group easily passed what could be called the preliminary portion of the exam, a genjutsu that was cast on the floor right before the actual floor. Kitsune used his Wind cloak to hide his teammates as they walked right by but after clearing the floor they were met by a smiling Team Gai.

"Hey there Naruto" Tenten smiled as walked over to Kitsune and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Hey to you too. I see your two teammates are just as fun as ever." Kitsune replied enjoying the moment.

"I can't wait to see what you can do Naruto." Lee said happily.

"Thanks guys but we really should get going." Kitsune said calmly.

"Right" Lee and Tenten replied the latter leaving Naruto's embrace so they could walk into the testing room.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune's plan was to be low key and basic so nobody realized what a threat he really was since Orochimaru was involved, but unfortunately that plan was quickly ruined. "Yahoo Sasuke you made it" Ino said in her usual boisterous tone as she approached the group.

'That idiotic girl' Kitsune groaned internally as he had it in his mind to teach Ino a lesson in manners. At least he would have had Sasuke not acted himself.

"I'd calm down if I were you Ino. Loud girls are so troublesome." Sasuke replied doing his best Shikamaru impression to calm her down. Sasuke and Sakura both noticed the look of annoyance on their teammates face and realized that he was on the verge of doing something. By having Sasuke speak it would stop Ino in her tracks.

"Right… sorry" a shocked Ino replied as she moved away as everybody glared at them.

"What a harsh rejection." a male voice chuckled as he approached the group. Kitsune instantly frowned when he looked at the new guy. He was a relatively tall guy with ash-grey hair which was in a ponytail and onyx eyes with rimmed circular glasses. His outfit consisted of a dark purple high collared shirt with a white shirt underneath it and purple pants with bandages on his side and dark black opened toed shoes. He was wearing the leaf's headband on his forehead but Kitsune didn't trust him.

"Who are you" Kitsune said with a scowl. The guy smelled off and not in a good way.

"I'm just a fellow leaf ninja trying to help a few rookies. The names Kabuto" the young man replied nonchalantly.

"Alright I'm Naruto and these are my teammates Sakura and Sasuke along with Ino Yamanaka." Kitsune said calmly.

"Nice to meet you, but how exactly can you help us." Sakura questioned.

Kabuto smiled before shocking everyone by bringing out a stack of orange cards, 'This can't be good' Kitsune thought to himself as he very quickly went through hand signs without being noticed by anybody.

"These are ninja info cards. One could say I'm an information specialist so I have information on everybody in the exams. Well everybody besides the Sound Village" Kabuto smiled

With his plan already in motion, Kitsune decided to have some fun, "How about you give me information on Kiba Inuzuka and Rock lee." Kitsune requested to the shock of quite a few people in the room.

"What!" Kiba said in disbelief not expecting that at all.

'What are you playing at Kitsune' Tenten thought to herself. He was well aware of what Lee was like because of her relationship and his connection with Hinata meant that he was an open book,

'This should be good' Hinata said mentally having actually seen Kitsune make the hand signs and considering Kitsune's personality she knew what was coming.

Kabuto smiled as he quickly grabbed the first card out but his eyes widened, "What the hell!" Kabuto gasped dropping all of the cards onto the ground. Fortunately the cards were turned upside down.

"Let me help you" Sakura said calmly as she reached for Kiba's card.

"Wait! Don't!" Kabuto said hastily not wanting anybody to see what happened to his cards.

Sakura grabbed the card and spun it but what she saw wasn't what she expected at all, "Kiba has a 3 inch penis no way!" Sakura gasped causing everybody to look at the group including a furious Kiba.

"What!?" the aforementioned Kiba roared as he charged Kabuto in rage.

"I don't know where that came from. I had real ninja info cards and everything." Kabuto protested trying to dodge Kiba's strikes. Something must've happened to his cards but what.

The distracted Kabuto missed the fact that Tenten grabbed the next card and she blush heavily at what she saw, "This isn't ninja info. It's just the height weight and penis size for the guys. He's just a pervert." Tenten yelled out. She was well aware that this was a prank by Kitsune but played along in order to see where it would lead.

Ino blushed heavily when she realized something else, "Get him everyone, if he has the dick size of the guys that means he has the three sizes of the girls also." Ino said angrily and from there all the kunoichi went crazy. Kiba got out the way and watched as a large group of kunoichi charged Kabuto. A smiling Kitsune used the distraction to grab the cards and dispel the genjutsu he cast on them before putting them in a storage seal. He got done just in time for a flash to appear in the middle of the room stopping the chaos from continuing.

"That's enough!" a new voice yelled as the group turned towards the front of the room. In front of them was a group of ninja standing at attention, but everyone focused on the man who was in front. He was an imposing man with brown skin black eyes and two scars running along his face. He was wearing his forehead protector with a black bandana over a likely bald head. His outfit consisted of a blue high collar jacket below a long black trench coat black pants and combat boots.

'Ibiki is the proctor huh. Let the fun begin' Kitsune thought to himself not expecting this at all. Ibiki Moreno was the foremost Torture and Interrogation expert in the Leaf and if he was in charge of this exam it was going to be a grueling test.

"Save the combat for later or you WILL be kicked out of the exams. My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be in charge of the first part of the chunin exams. Now calm down immediately."

"Hold on Ibiki, this guy is a pervert. He had these orange cards that" Ino started to protest before she was interrupted.

"I won't repeat myself Ino and I don't see any cards." Ibiki replied angrily.

Looking for said cards Ino and Kabuto's eyes widened realizing the cards were gone, "Fine" Ino pouted As for Kabuto he was furious that his cards were gone but he couldn't do anything about it for now. Everyone calmed down as Ibiki took control of the situation flawlessly.

(Scene Skip)

"What a start to the exam." Kitsune smiled as he sat at his seat with the exam flipped and him ready to relax. The first part of the exam was a team test with the scores of each ninja being combined, but this was no ordinary test. The questions were extremely hard even by normal standards and the last question wouldn't be revealed till after an hour. Kitsune quickly realized that the exam was about cheating without getting caught thanks to the odd rules (You guys know the rules so I don't feel like explaining them again). Because he knew the test answers didn't matter, he wrote a message for Ibiki in the first 9 slots. 'KABUTO IS WORKING FOR OROCHIMARU TELL LORD HOKAGE NOW. In the tenth slot were the cards hidden by an easily decoded storage seal. Now Kitsune could sit back relax and enjoy his reward which was a blowjob from Hinata who fortunately was placed right next to him. The minute that he noticed Hinata was next to him he cast a genjutsu on the area and told Hinata what he figured out about the exam. Hinata quickly got the answers from a chunin and then fished Naruto's cock out of his pants and stroke it to full hardness.

"By the way, did you honestly think I'd miss the genjutsu you put on Kabuto's cards. I told you those numbers in good faith." Hinata pouted before beginning to bob up and down Naruto's hardened length. Hinata once revealed to Kitsune that she knew how big the guys were because of her Byakugan. Kitsune didn't mind too much and took great pride in knowing that he was the biggest of the guys by a long shot.

Kitsune chuckled because Hinata only realized half of his trap, "Actually I only put Kiba's and Naruto's numbers on cards. The rest of the cards were blank and if somebody picked them up before I did they would've seen their own numbers." Kitsune chuckled.

"So I'm assuming Tenten picked up Naruto's guard" Hinata smiled remembering Tenten's blush.

"Pretty much" Kitsune smiled.

'_You asshole' Naruto thought from inside Kitsune. The idea that his best friend knew how big his junk was definitely bothered him._

'Spare me Naruto, you need to make a move soon because you'.' Kitsune reminded him.

"Do you guys mind not talking about another girl while I'm trying to make you feel good" Hinata smiled before resuming her work much to Kitsune's joy.

While Kitsune enjoyed the blowjob from Hinata, he took the chance to check in on the other entrants to see what they were doing to combat Ibiki's unique exam. Sasuke was using his Sharingan and Neji was using his Byakugan. Ino was using her Mind Transfer jutsu to get answers before sending them to Choji. Of course not everyone was lucky enough to have a Bloodline technique.

"Number 45 you fail." A proctor yelled tossing a kunai at a student.

"Number 17 you fail." Another proctor yelled. One by one, more teams were failing and before long it was time for the 10th question. Luckily for Kitsune and Hinata she managed to get back above the desk just as Ibiki made the faithful announcement.

"Alright everybody it's time for the 10th question." Ibiki roared and everyone in the room looked at him.

'Here we go Ibiki. So what do you have planned for them now?' Kitsune thought to himself. If there was a man in the village that Kitsune truly respected it was Ibiki Morino.

"Before we get to the 10th question. There are a few particular rules involved that make it a bit different." Ibiki announced.

"What kind of rules." Temari asked nervously.

"First off is this. You can choose to not take the 10th question if you so choose but be aware that you will automatically fail if you don't." Ibiki smiled deviously as the various ninja looked on in shock.

"That's ridiculous. Of course we'll take the question." Kiba shouted out which was a sentiment shared by most of the room.

Ibiki smiled as the fun really began now, "Yes but you didn't hear the second rule. If you take the 10th question and get it wrong. Not only will you fail but you'll be barred from taking the exam." Ibiki roared as the crowd went into a frenzied panic.

"That's nuts. There's no way you can do that" Kankuro yelled out and he clearly wasn't the only one.

'Ibiki you fucking genius.' Kitsune thought to himself as he watched the chaos unfold. The 10th question had 3 outcomes two of which were absolutely awful. The first outcome was that you don't take the question and you fail which was an obvious no go. The fun part lies in the last two. Obviously if you get the question right you should easily pass, but the first nine questions were nearly impossible for any normal person to manage. The fact that you basically risk EVERYTHING on a question that would be seemingly impossible was a risk that nobody without serious guts would be willing to take. Of course that was the point of the whole thing and Ibiki had everyone rattled to the point that it would be impossible for anybody to figure it out.

Kitsune watched happily as little by little more students begin to quit, a logical decision considering the circumstances. Kitsune chuckled because he had a good idea of what the 10th question was already. The number of students failed and Kitsune decided he had enough fun but somebody beat him to it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lee shouted out catching everybody off guard.

"What's the matter kid? Are you finished?" Ibiki taunted.

"Not at all. I've trained hard every day to reach this point and I'm not going to let one question stand in my way. My flames of youth are far too strong to be doused by something like this." Lee shouted out and Lee's actions seemed to spurn everyone else.

'Aww no fun' Kitsune thought as the crowd calmed down and Ibiki looked at the group realizing the same thing.

'More than I expected but I suppose that's fine.' Ibiki thought to himself. "Well everybody if you're ready then I am very pleased announce that all of you have passed the first part of the exam." Ibiki said with a smile as everyone looked on in shock.

"You can't be serious." Kiba shouted out.

"He is serious dog breath. The first part of the exam was to test your skills in gathering information. You didn't find it a little strange that you had 3 chances before you were kicked out for cheating."

Ibiki smiled at Kitsune's conclusion and decided to continue, "Well said Naruto. In the ninja world, gathering proper information can be the difference between life and death." Ibiki explained before removing his cap revealing scars all over the place. "When I was a new chunin my squad received bad information and it led to me being captured and tortured. I survived but my team was so lucky. If you can't learn how to gather information as a chunin you're going to head for disaster before too long." Ibiki explained causing the group to look on.

"Hold on. If the test was about information, what was the purpose of the 10th question?" Temari spoke up.

"The tenth question was designed to test your fortitude and willpower." Ibiki revealed. "Once you gather all of your information you could be pressed into a life or death situation. Many a ninja have hit a crossroads where they aren't sure about the information they gathered and have to decide whether to keep going with their mission or head into a trap. Be fortunate that you aren't growing up in war times like I was because those decisions could be the difference between life and death. The ones who left the room may hate me for what I've done but let me be clear. Some of the jonin here in the Leaf and no doubt in your villages were forced to fight actual wars when they were your age. Not being able to become a chunin might seem horrible but rather that then watching your teammates die."

"I see" Temari replied aware that this was coming from one of the Leaf's top interrogators talking. He wasn't going to lie about that particularly since her training from her Kazekage father made her aware of the many wars that occurred in the Leaf.

Ibiki was about to speak again before the windows crashed and Anko stormed into the room. "Hello there kiddies. My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm the proctor for the second exam." Anko smiled as she looked in to find the group was stone faced.

"You're early Anko" Ibiki deadpanned.

"My bad but you're slipping Ibiki. You still have all these kids."

"Maybe we just have a good crop." Ibiki countered.

"Maybe but once I'm done half of them will be gone." Anko said in a sadistic smile.

'Considering the test, she's not wrong.' Kitsune thought to himself. Thanks to his fun with Anko he knew all about the task and knew that it could cause plenty of problems for him. With the additional trouble of Kabuto he knew that things were going to get very interesting very fast. Kitsune's focus changed when Anko's exchange with Ibiki was over.

"Alright kiddies meet me at Training Ground 44 in 15 minutes. Get ready because this is about to get fun." Anko smiled before leaving the room.

'You have no idea how right you are Anko' Kitsune thought to himself.

'**What's wrong Kitsune' Naruto wondered from inside him.**

'If I'm a betting man, the second exam is going to be ugly.' Kitsune replied.

'**Got it' Naruto nodded.**

After leaving the room Kitsune went to the bathroom in order to prepare his plan. The sly ninja made two shadow clones that each hid using his Wind Cloak Jutsu. One was to track Kabuto and make sure he wasn't up to anything else. The other was to stay behind so when Ibiki learned the truth he could follow the man and give the Hokage the full story.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune's clone used his incredible stealth skills to follow Kabuto in order to find out what the traitor was planning next. Based on Anko's information the Forest of Death would provide a perfect chance to do plenty of things and combined with Kin's information he had to get a concrete plan.

The clone tracked Kabuto to an area not too far from the Forest of Death, but out of the way of main traffic. Unfortunately for Kitsune, Kabuto was not alone. He was with a person wearing a large straw hat with light skin and smooth black hair wearing a plain grey jumper with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals. Right around him were three dead bodies and from what Naruto could tell, they were ninja from the Hidden Grass.

"Seems you've made a move already huh Lord Orochimaru. Though I could do without the face" Kabuto smiled catching Kitsune off guard.

"That's right. I've taken over for these lovely ninja and once I get into the Forest I will test Sasuke myself. You just make sure that the arrangement we have with Taki is still in place." The ninja replied.

"I don't see why not. Even if our primary objective fails, we can still claim the Seven tailed girl as long as those fools do their part." Kabuto smiled viciously.

'Those bastards' the clone cursed for various reasons. Not only were they after Sasuke but they were making a move on Fu.

(Training Ground 44)

Kitsune sat with his group as they prepared for the exam as he scouted out the other teams that made the exams. From what he could tell Kin and Fu's teams had passed which was good since he was planning to save both girls at some point. "So Naruto what do you think we're doing here." Sakura questioned interrupting him.

"… Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Naruto said bashfully since he was focused on other stuff. Namely how to protect Fu and save Sasuke at the same time without revealing everything he knew.

Sakura pouted before noticing that something was wrong. "What's going on? You're unusually tense." Sakura said nervously.

"I'll tell you guys once we get into the Forest. Short version is this test is way more dangerous than we realized." Kitsune replied causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

"How dangerous we talking" Sasuke said with intrigue.

"Let's just say if I'm right it'll make what happened in Wave look like child's play." Kitsune replied causing Sasuke and Sakura to pale slightly. "I'll tell you more once we start the exam but for now stay calm."

"Got it" the two nodded and everyone went about their business until Anko appeared in front of them.

"Alright maggots listen up! This is the location of the second Exam the legendary Forest of Death. Your second exam will have two parts. The first part is that you make it to the tower in the middle of the Forest. You'll have five days to do so." Anko explained.

"What about Food" Choji whined.

"There are plenty of plants and edible berries kid." Anko smiled.

"Hah! That doesn't sound too bad." Kiba boasted much to Anko's amusement

"Yes but you've only heard the first part of the exam dog boy." Anko smiled before reaching into her trenchcoat and grabbing a pair of scrolls. "Before you enter the Forest each team will be given one of these scrolls, a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. The purpose of this exam is to get to the center of the Forest with BOTH scrolls. If you lose your scrolls or open the scrolls inside the Forest you're done. If you lose a member of your team you're done. If you die, which is a very distinct possibility, you're obviously done. In a moment we'll be calling your teams to get their scrolls and sign your release forms.

"Is that really necessary" Temari said nervously.

"Well yeah. It's called the Forest of Death. Think of it as our way of saying you knew what you were getting into." Anko smiled viciously in a way that unnerved most of the genin and the watching ANBU.

"I see" Temari sweatdropped. This was going to be a far bigger challenge then the first exam.

"Well get going" Anko smiled

(Exam Room 1)

A smiling Ibiki after the odd first exam and couldn't help but smile as he recalled the first exam. Rock Lee's interruption may have ruined his plans but his lesson was still set. "Ibiki sir we have a problem." A random chunin yelled before running towards him.

"What is it" Ibiki said with an admittedly nervous tone. Nothing seemed wrong to him.

"We were checking over the answers to the first exam when we found this." the chunin replied before handing Ibiki Kitsune's paper. When he saw what on the exam his eyes widened.

"Quickly alert the ANBU Black Ops. I'll speak to Lord Hokage myself" Ibiki scowled. Unfortunately for him, Anko would begin her examination in only a few moments which meant they had no time to take Kabuto. What they could do was at the very least prepare for him afterwards.

(Hokage's office)

The Third Hokage was all smiles as he relaxed in his room until Ibiki Moreno barged into his room. "Ibiki you'd better have a good reason for interrupting me." The Hokage growled.

"Forgive me Lord Hokage but time is of the essence." Ibiki said sternly before placing Kitsune's test on the desk.

The Hokage knew better than to question Ibiki and quickly looked over the test. His eyes widened before focusing his chakra on the last question and revealing the info cards. "Kitsune are you here also" The Third Hokage shouted much to the surprise of Ibiki and the hidden ANBU. Their surprise only grew when a clone of Kitsune's appeared in the middle of the room.

"Yes I am and I have plenty of news that you're not gonna like." The clone frowned. It was going to be dicey already but the news from the clone that tracked Kabuto made it terrifying.

"Report" The Third Hokage replied.

The clone proceeded to tell the Third Hokage about his original meeting with Kin and what he told her and what he discovered from tracking Kabuto about Orochimaru's plans for Fu. The Third immediately sprang to action sending the ANBU inside the room to help find Orochimaru since there wasn't much he could do otherwise. By this point the second exam will have just began so they couldn't stop anything from happening but they could at least take steps to capture Orochimaru.

"Seeing as you're a clone and can report to your real self, I want to make sure you protect Sasuke in addition to capturing that kunoichi you spoke to."

"That's fine. As a reward for what I'm doing can you offer asylum to her and Fu, the host of the seven tails that I mentioned."

"Of course but they'll be your responsibility." The Third said sternly.

"Fine by me." The clone smiled before dispelling. His job was complete and with it everything Kitsune needed for the upcoming exam.

That's it for Chapter 8 everybody and things are getting wild. Next chapter the Second exam begins and Kitsune must reveal what he knows in order to protect Fu and Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches and it won't be easy.


	9. Frenzy in the Forest of Death

Chapter 9 Frenzy in the Forest of Death

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 9 everybody and the fun's just getting started. Last time, the chunin exams began and Kitsune ran into a very suspicious young man named Kabuto. Trusting his instinct, Kitsune pranked the young man and discovered he had information on all the ninja in the exam. Fortunately for Kitsune, the first exam was a written test and Naruto used the time to reveal the truth about Kabuto. Once the test was done, Kitsune decided to use his shadow clones investigate Kabuto and learned that not only had Orochimaru disguised himself as one of the ninja but that Kabuto was after Kitsune's new friend Fu. Fortunately for Kitsune, he also sent a clone to speak to the Hokage and a plan was discussed for the Second exam that would help everybody.

(Forest of Death)

The second exam had begun, but unlike the rest of the teams, Team Seven stayed just inside their entrance. "Okay Naruto spill." Sakura said firmly. Naruto promised them something and he was going to deliver.

"Alright." Kitsune frowned knowing he would be exposing a few of his secrets in the process. Making the familiar cross-shaped hand sign Kitsune shouted, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" and four copies of him appeared in front of his team.

"What's with the shadow clones?" Sasuke wondered since Naruto was clearly planning to tell them something.

"These guys are going to take the exam for us. What" Kitsune smiled as two of the clones transformed into his two teammates.

"What!" Sakura gasped.

"Go into the forest and don't worry about popping." Kitsune smiled. The two clones of Sasuke and Sakura nodded along with one of the other clones and they moved into the forest leaving one shadow clone and Kitsune.

Sakura was furious since having clones taking the test for them was a terrible idea, "What the hell Naruto! What's going on!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Kitsune ignored his team turning towards his final clone to hand out instructions. "Take them to the snakes Den and tell them what's going on? I'll deal with you know what until then" Kitsune smiled.

"You sure boss. Won't she get mad?" The clone said nervously.

"Yes, but that's my problem not yours." Kitsune smiled.

"Naruto what's the snakes den and again what's going on?" Sakura protested.

"My clone will explain everything. As for me I have things to do?" Kitsune said calmly.

"Naruto!" Sakura continued but Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura he clearly has a plan and we should trust him. Naruto promised us answers and if we go with him we'll get them" Sasuke said calmly. He didn't like it either, but Naruto had shown himself to be extraordinarily cunning.

Sakura didn't like it but they were going to get their answers soon enough, "Fine" Sakura nodded which was a relief for Kitsune.

"Go" Kitsune nodded and the clone put his hand on Sakura and Sasuke and vanished via a shunshin.

With his two teammates finally gone it was time for Kitsune to handle his tasks.

'Hey Kurama, which way is Fu' Kitsune asked mentally. With Sasuke and Sakura safe and protected, it was time to find Fu and protect her from Kabuto. He would deal with Kin later and since the clones were taking the test for them Orochimaru wouldn't be a concern.

"**She's a little ways to the West. We need to hurry if we're going to protect her."**

'Got it' Kitsune replied and he began to move at great speed in order to get to his fellow host.

(Snakes Den)

Sasuke and Sakura were dazed after the Shunshin, but they quickly gathered themselves and tried to figure out where Naruto had taken them. They were in some kind of living room. It was a simple room with a single couch and TV with very little else going on for it. "Where are we Naruto and why did you take us here." Sakura wondered.

"You're in the home of the second exam proctor. I took you here in order to protect you." The clone explained.

"Protect us from what?" Sasuke said angrily. He would ignore the fact they were in the home of that snake lady later since their safety was priority.

"Sit down on the couch and I'll explain what happened." The clone said calmly.

The two looked at each other and nodded before sitting on opposite sides of the large couch, "Alright Naruto spill. Why did you take us here and why are shadow clones taking our exam for us." Sakura said anxiously.

"I brought you guys here and had our clones do the exam because Sasuke was in danger. The Snake Sannin Orochimaru was going to attack him during the second exam. I brought you guys here as part of a plan to hide you from him"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation. He didn't pay attention to much after the slaughter of the Uchiha clan but he was aware that the Snake Sannin was a traitor to the village. If a guy like that was after him, it was a big deal, "Why is he after me?" Sasuke wondered.

"Admittedly, I don't know. For now I wanted to get you safe and worry about the exam later since we have five days to complete it. If all is going as planned, ANBU black ops should be entering the forest pretty soon to stop him which definitely helps." the clone paused because he felt the memories from the shadow clones and winced.

"What happened?" Sakura said nervously.

"The shadow clones acting as us got hit by a Great Breakthrough Jutsu and dispelled. That means Orochimaru will have realized we are missing. It also means that pretty soon… pretty soon Anko will arrive to get to him. She has a pretty bad history with Orochimaru" the clone said calmly.

"Why'd you pause?" Sakura said nervously since him wincing after the clones dispelled couldn't be good news.

"The boss just found a girl named Karin who was attacked by one of the bears. It turns out she's family and he dispelled another clone to make sure I know she's coming to us." Kitsune smiled.

"Hold on I thought you were an orphan." Sakura said in shock.

"It's complicated. For now why don't you guys relax until Anko gets here? She's going to want to calm down and this is where she'll go" The clone smiled.

"Fine but I don't like it. You're still hiding stuff." Sasuke frowned.

"Would you rather be at the mercy of a Sannin or safe here with me hiding some secrets?" The clone said coldly.

"Safe here. I'm going to take a nap for now" Sasuke replied before putting his head on the side of the couch since there was nothing better to do. He needed to kill Itachi and if a Sannin was after him it would be in his best interest to wait. Naruto had his secrets, but there was no doubt he saved his life. He would worry about the rest later.

"I'll just sit and relax" Sakura replied and things calmed down for now.

(Forest of Death)

While the clone relaxed with his teammates, Kitsune got about a quarter of the way to Fu's location before he heard a loud female scream and a roar from a bear he was very familiar with, "Wait a minute that's" Kitsune gasped before running towards the voice. What he saw was a very large brown bear running after a panicking young woman. From what he could tell, she had red hair and was wearing a light brown short sleeved jacket, with a purple skirt and black sandals. He could also see she was wearing glasses. What shocked him was that the bear in question was actually a friendly bear and one that was unlikely to attack anybody.

"Help me somebody" the girl screamed as she tripped over a tree branch. Kitsune sprang into action and got in front of the girl. Flaring his power he quickly stared at the large bear not worrying about the girl behind him.

"That's enough Bubba!" Kitsune shouted and the bear before staring at him. A moment later the bear calmed down and left the two alone much to Kitsune's relief. Bubba was one of the friendlier animals in the forest and he didn't want to have to kill him.

"What the" the person behind him said in shock.

"You're fine now. I don't know why Bubba attacked you but he's gone." Kitsune replied as he got a better look at the girl. Further investigation showed that she had red eyes with brown rimmed glasses. Her shirt had an orange stripe down the middle with mesh underneath. She was also wearing a Grass village headband.

"Who are you" the girl said nervously.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'd love to stay and chat but I need to go." Kitsune said calmly since Fu was his priority.

"Wait a minute" the girl said once again causing him to pause.

"What is it" Kitsune said calmly. He knew Fu was in danger and he really didn't want to do anything.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki of the Hidden Grass village. That bear killed my teammates and almost killed me. I'd like to formally request your protection." The now named girl replied.

Kitsune paused for a moment before making a single shadow clone. "This clone can take you out of the forest safely and from there I'll take you to the Hokage. I'll trust you Karin but trust me when I say this. If you try anything that proves you're lying I will know and you won't have to worry about the bear." Kitsune warned with an icy tone.

"I understand" Karin shuddered and after making a second clone to inform the clone with Sasuke and Sakura what happened, began moving again.

(Scene Skip)

'Something is wrong' Kitsune frowned as he moved towards Fu's location. Thanks to his time in the Forest he was able to ignore most of the scents around him which enabled him to quickly pick up Fu's scent. What made it odd was that she wasn't moving along with the two scents with her.

'**Partner something is very wrong. I can't sense Chomei at all' Kurama said nervously catching him off guard.**

'Impossible. I can sense Fu and she's close, but she's not moving.' Kitsune replied.

'**We need to get going, NOW!' Kurama insisted. **It was obvious that Fu was in danger

'Right' Kitsune replied and he accelerated towards Fu since it was obvious that she was in danger. When he finally found her the sight in front of him made his blood boil. Fu was in just a pair of blue panties and being held by one of her teammates with the other undoing his pants. Nearby were tatters of what he assumed were Fu's clothes and her ninja pouch. It didn't take much to tell what was going to happen. A small cloak began to form as Kitsune's rage boiled. They would pay dearly for this.

"Quit resisting Fu. This is your fate." The man said.

"You bastards! You'll pay for this" Fu protested before the man holding her shut her mouth.

"Not at all bitch. You and that monster will suffer before we hand you off to Orochimaru. Luckily we sealed that beast away so it can't interfere." The man said pulling down his pants but before he could do anything else Kitsune sped towards the man slicing his neck with a cloak enhanced claw killing him instantly.

"What the" the other ninja exclaimed letting go of Fu in shock, but a moment later Kitsune moved again and he joined his teammate in death.

"You don't deserve to call yourselves ninja." Kitsune scowled before turning towards a stunned Fu.

"Naruto" Fu said tearfully before Kitsune dispelled the cloak.

"I'm sorry that happened to you but those bastards won't hurt you again." Kitsune replied before walking over to Fu and embracing her.

Fu was on the verge of crying after what happened "Somehow they sealed Chomei's power so I'm powerless and between my teammates trying to rape me and being sold out to Orochimaru, I can't go back to Taki." Fu said solemnly crying into his shoulder in part because she didn't want to expose her nakedness.

"Focus on that later. Right now I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Kitsune smiled. He would have tons of explaining to do but it was the right thing to do.

Fu smiled as she got up but she quickly realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes, "Um Naruto, you wouldn't happen to have a spare change of clothes would you." Fu said bashfully.

Kitsune was confused for a moment until he remembered that Fu was in just a pair of panties. "Sorry Fu. I'll get you something" Kitsune said bashfully before making a shadow clone that transformed into Naruto's old jumpsuit and quickly disrobed so Fu had something to wear.

"Thank you" Fu blushed slightly because Naruto's toned body was all on display. While Fu got dressed in Naruto's clothes, Naruto went through the belongings of the two ninja on Fu's team and was pleased to find they had a Heaven Scroll the other scroll that his team needed for the exam. After pocketing the various tools from the dead ninja the pair left via a shunshin for Anko's house. The exam was barely a few hours old and he had enough excitement for one day thank you.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto and Fu arrived at Anko's house to find Sasuke napping on the couch with Sakura wide awake. A quick nod and the clone vanished causing Sakura to focus on what she assumed was the real Naruto and the girl next to him that was dressed in his old jumpsuit.

"Care to explain why you brought that girl here and why she's wearing your old jumpsuit?" Sakura frowned.

"Not really I was going to take Fu over to Anko's shower so she could cool off. She's had a pretty rough exam" Kitsune quickly dismissed

"Hold on a minute. How do you know where that crazy women's shower is. For that matter why were you able to shunshin into her home in the first place" Sakura protested.

"I know because Anko and I are REALLY good friends. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take Fu to get a shower because she needs it." Kitsune smiled hoping his teammate took the bait.

"I'll find it. Who knows what you'll do to the poor girl if you're all alone with her." Sakura frowned before taking Fu away much to Kitsune's amusement. With Sakura gone it was time to focus on the elephant in the room.

"You can open your eyes now Sasuke. I know you're half asleep." Kitsune deadpanned.

A smirking Sasuke woke up and stared at Naruto before smiling, "I don't know who you are but you definitely aren't the dead last I went to the academy with." Sasuke smirked.

Kitsune rolled his eyes but since Sakura already knew it didn't make any sense to hide it from Sasuke, "Remember how Itachi killing your whole clan turned you from a happy-go-lucky guy to the emo avenger you are now." Kitsune teased causing Sasuke to twitch.

"What about it?" Sasuke growled.

"Well I'm the result of a trauma with Naruto, but unlike your inner trauma which made you into an emo, I can protect Naruto and take over in case of emergencies. Of course right now I'm basically running the show since Naruto's in constant danger as a ninja. I let him out for some fun once in a while but that's it" Kitsune smiled.

"So what trauma does he have and what should I call you." Sasuke wondered.

"I can't tell you what trauma he has, but you can call me Kitsune. Since I'm sure you'd ask anyway, the people who know about me are the old man and a bunch of ANBU who were aware of my situation along with our teammate Sakura. Kakashi sensei knows also but that's because he watched over me when he was a part of the ANBU. Ironically one of the main reasons he's our teacher outside of you sharingan is because he's one of the few people who I'll listen to.

Well how about we relax until this Anko arrives. I'm sure she'll be mighty pissed at you." Sasuke smirked.

"Spare me" Naruto sweatdropped.

(Scene Skip)

Anko Mitarashi was not in a good mood at all as she made her way back to her home inside the Forest of Death. Learning that her old sensei was back in town was bad enough, but learning that his target was Team Seven made it worse. Fortunately for Anko, Orochimaru hadn't gotten a hold of Sasuke or Naruto somehow. Unfortunately for Anko, her old teacher did a number on her and she just wanted to go home and get some dango. When she arrived at her home, she sensed a few people already in the room and even heard the shower running for a brief moment before it was turned off. Grabbing a kunai, she quickly ran into the room just to find Kitsune and Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"Yo Anko. I'm sure you have a lot of questions but why don't you get some dango first."

'Damn you Kitsune. Damn you' Anko thought to herself before shutting the door and getting the dango. After getting her fill she returned to the room to find Sakura and Fu sitting there with the latter still dressed in Naruto's jumpsuit. Well at least they didn't go through her clothes.

"So kids care to explain why you're out here instead of trying to pass the exam and for that matter why you have that girl from Taki with you." Anko frowned. She had a vague idea of why he was here but she wanted to confirm it.

"I'm the one who alerted the Old man about Orochimaru, but instead of taking the test and walking into an ambush, I sent a few shadow clones to take the test for us while I waited here for the ANBU to scare Orochimaru off."

Anko twitched heavily but realized that was the right move. "What about the girl." Anko scowled.

"Let's just say I'm not very happy with Taki right now." Kitsune scowled causing Sakura and Sasuke to raise their eyebrows. They still never found out why Fu was with Naruto and clearly it wasn't a pretty story.

"Alright girlie. Why don't we talk in private?" Anko said calmly.

"Umm!" Fu replied nervously unsure if she wanted to do it.

"It's okay Fu. Anko is a good person. Strange, but a good person." Kitsune replied cheekily causing Anko to stick her tongue out at him.

"Okay" Fu replied before going with Anko to a private area to talk. Anko came back a few minutes later with a massive frown on her face before turning to Kitsune.

"I'm going to take Fu with me to Lord Hokage since I wouldn't want to hand her over to Lord Hokage. As for you guys, I want you out of my house. If you still have your scrolls you can finish the exam but I'm sure Lord Hokage will want to talk to all of you since you got caught up in a bunch of stuff" Anko frowned. This was just a headache but it wouldn't make any sense to hide the truth from Sasuke.

Kitsune smiled before taking out both scrolls, "Seeing as how I have both scrolls, mind if I just Shunshin to the tower." Naruto smiled. Having been in the forest with Anko he knew where the tower was and getting there would just make things easy.

"Sure why not." Anko smiled

"Cool." Kitsune smiled.

"Wait so just like that we're done." Sakura said in shock.

"Yeah. Not exactly conventional but you did technically pass." Anko smiled.

"Works for me" Kitsune smiled bringing a rather anti-climactic end to the second exam.

(Scene Skip)

After Kitsune's shunshin, Team Seven appear in a large hall with white walls and what looked like two side walls above them and a large red plaque in the middle. "So what do we do now" Sakura wondered.

"Based on what Anko told me, we just need to open the scrolls." Kitsune smiled much to the shock of his two teammates.

"When did she tell you that?" Sakura wondered.

"When I convinced her to tell me what the 2nd exam would be about." Kitsune smiled before taking the scrolls out of his pouch.

His two teammates looked at him in disbelief but realized he wasn't going to say anymore, "I'll open them." Sasuke frowned taking the scrolls from an amused Kitsune. Opening the scrolls Sasuke was forced to drop them as smoke came out of the scrolls and Kakashi appeared.

"My my. You guys got done with that pretty fast." Kakashi smiled but then he noticed the look on Kitsune's face.

"We need to talk NOW. This isn't the time for fun and games Inu." Kitsune said firmly.

Kakashi's eyes widened since Naruto wouldn't use his old ANBU name unless something major happened, "Alright. The purpose of the second exam was about survival but it had a secondary purpose. Sometimes you'll be asked to carry documents on a mission that you don't and shouldn't know the contents of. Having the discipline to not open those documents was important. It also tested your ability to be in adverse conditions and the Forest of Death is the closest thing you're going to get to that here in the Leaf." Kakashi smiled.

"What's with the plaque?" Sasuke mused as he pointed towards the odd plaque in the sky.

Kakashi was never one for long explanations so simply said, "The plaque is to remind Shinobi that being strong and smart is the key to becoming a great ninja." Kakashi smiled.

"Okay" Sasuke replied calmly.

"This is supposed to be the part where I send you guys to relax, but I take it something happened." Kakashi said nervously. Kitsune was about to reply when the Third Hokage himself arrived with two ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come with me. Ms Haruno, this involves some private matters so for now we'll have Kakashi take you to one of the rooms until further notice." The Hokage said sternly.

"Of course" Kitsune nodded with Sasuke not far behind.

"What's going on?" Sakura said nervously. First Naruto takes them to the proctor's house and now the Third Hokage was involved. This was insane.

Kitsune went over to Sakura and smiled, "We just need to talk to Lord Hokage about a few things. We'll be back soon." Kitsune smiled before kissing Sakura on the forehead.

"Okay" Sakura replied with a slight blush. A moment later the Hokage vanished with Kitsune and Sasuke, leaving Sakura with Kakashi who would take her to her room while setting one up for the two boys.

(Scene Skip)

The three arrived in the Third Hokage's Office and since he was used to the sensation, Sasuke wasn't as messed up as he was the first time. The Hokage quickly sat down and the two genin stood at attention. "First I want to say well done on getting passed the second exam so quickly and your work in confirming Kabuto as a spy for Orochimaru along with it. Unfortunately Orochimaru got away so we have to wait and see what his next move is" The Third said solemnly.

"Damn it" Kitsune cursed.

"On a more positive note, I thought you'd want to know that I've already spoken with Karin and Ms Fu and both of them are currently staying in my home until you're officially finished with the exam. Your other addition can also be discussed during that time." The third said calmly aware that Naruto hadn't done anything about Kin yet. He would've mentioned that he had a female ANBU remove the seal but since Sasuke was here he couldn't reveal the fact that Ms Fu was a jinchuriki.

"I understand" Kitsune replied since it was the best case scenario.

"Good" The third nodded before Sasuke assumed it was his turn.

"According to Kitsune here, Orochimaru wanted me for some reason. Do you mind telling me what that is?" Sasuke questioned.

The third's eyes widened for a moment at the name being used before getting a calm look from Kitsune, "I'll discuss that with you in a moment since it involves some private matters."

"I'll go back to the tower and wait for the Third exam. I take it somebody will bring Sasuke back once you're done talking" Kitsune replied. He knew a thing or two about secrets and clearly this one was a Sasuke secret.

"That's correct" the third nodded and Kitsune left the office to return to the tower. There were four days left in the second exam and there was clearly a lot to do. Sasuke had his own private issues to deal with and he wasn't going to interfere.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the first day went off without a hitch and Kitsune simply relaxed in the tower. He was amused to learn that Gaara and his team were the only ones who arrived before them with Gaara looking immaculate once again. Annoyingly enough, he wasn't able to get any alone time with Temari in order to chat but he figured with them sticking around for the second exam it was only a matter of time until he could. It was a different story the second day and a smiling Kitsune sensed Kin and her team arrive and find rooms of their own. "I wasn't able to get you in the Forest but this will have to do." Kitsune frowned as he snuck around. He was lucky that his Wind cloak was soundproof so nobody would've noticed him moving around. It took him a few minutes to find the room and eventually he found where the Sound trio was staying. His good mood was quickly ruined by the noises he heard in the room from the outside.

"Nghh you're so good at sucking our dick Kin." One of the males said happily.

"Oh yeah. Keep sucking bitch. We may have failed to get the Uchiha, but at least we have your sweet body." The second voice grunted. He knew Kin was treated like garbage so it wasn't a surprise but it wasn't pleasant to say the least. Fortunately for Kitsune, the two appeared to be quick shots and a minute later they came into the young woman's mouth.

'Glad that's over. Hopefully they'll leave so I can properly talk with Kin.' Kitsune groaned.

'**And finish what they started' Kurama chuckled.**

'No Kurama I'm not having sex with Kin right now.' Kitsune deadpanned.

'**Whatever you say' Kurama replied. **

Kitsune would've said more but the two boys were on their way out "Ahh that was nice." Dosu said happily.

"Yeah we'll give her a few hours to rest and be back for more." Zaku smiled.

'Note to self. Kill those two if you get a chance.' Kitsune thought mentally but he had business to handle first. Waiting until the two boys were safely in their own rooms, Kitsune opened the door and walked in. Much to his surprise Kin didn't look like somebody who had giving her teammates a blowjob a moment ago. In fact her clothes were immaculate.

"Whoever you are show yourself." Kin said with an annoyed expression on her face

A smiling Kitsune revealed himself, causing Kin's annoyed expression to change, "Hey stranger, sorry I couldn't come see you sooner but things got pretty crazy." Kitsune smiled.

"How the hell did you get to the tower without being spotted by Lord Orochimaru!?" Kin exclaimed. She was glad to see him but the mission was to find him and that quite clearly failed.

"I have my ways, but I'm not here to talk about the second exam. I'm here to make you an offer you probably shouldn't refuse." Kitsune smiled. Kin was the last piece of the puzzle and he wanted to get her away as soon as possible.

"What's that" Kin frowned.

"How would you like to leave the Sound Village and Orochimaru behind? I can offer you protection from him as well."

"What's the catch" Kin frowned. There was always a catch with things like this.

"Basically tell the Hokage everything you know about Orochimaru's plans. I promise you'll be safe since we know about Kabuto" Kitsune smiled.

Kin took barely a minute before walking over to Naruto and hugging him, "You got a deal. Once we find out about the third test, I'll find a way to sneak away with you."

"Works for me. Honestly I'd rather get you out now to get you away from those two assholes." Kitsune frowned remembering what he just heard. People like those two and the guys that tried to rape Fu make him sick because they weren't shinobi they were beasts.

Kin cracked a smile when she realized Naruto overheard what happened and didn't like it, "Oh don't worry about what you heard. I haven't let those assholes actually touch me for a long time. They were in a genjutsu before" Kin smirked before nodding to the floor and what looked like cum stains on the floor.

"Good" Kitsune smiled since Kin was going to be his and he didn't want anybody touching her besides him.

"For the record, I didn't have a genjutsu when we had sex the other day and if you wanted to do something with me right now I wouldn't use a genjutsu either." Kin smiled lustfully.

"Tempting but not this time. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to fuck after I get you away from Orochimaru." Kitsune smiled.

"Shame but how about a goodbye kiss" Kin smiled.

"That I can do" Kitsune replied and the two made out for a minute before he left to return to his task. Everything was going according to plan and now it was a matter of waiting for the exam to finish. Things got very interesting but in the end it all worked out in his favor.

That's it for chapter 9 everybody and things are going to get fun from here. Next time the gang must deal with preliminary matches due to the number of people remaining and that means trouble is on the way.


	10. Dangerous Future, Glorious Past

Chapter 10 Dangerous Future, Glorious Past

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to Chapter 10 everybody. Last time the second test began but Kitsune dragged his team to Anko's private room to keep them safe. It was there, that he revealed that Orochimaru was after Sasuke but that he didn't know why. Meanwhile he sent a separate clone to find and rescue Fu who he knew was in danger because of his spying on Kabuto. Along the way he saved a young woman named Karin Uzumaki who he took to the Third Hokage and when he finally arrived at Fu's side he found her teammates attempting to rape her. Naturally he stepped in. and saved Fu and brought her back to the house. Not long after he brought back Fu, Anko arrived having attempted to capture Orochimaru herself and after a quick explanation allowed the group to go the tower and finish their second exam. Now it was time for the Third exam and Kitsune had a lot on his plate.

(Tower)

The second exam was finally over and things went very well for Kitsune. Much to his personal joy, the other two rookie teams as well as Tenten's team arrived having passed the test themselves. He wasn't surprised to discover that Kabuto's team also finished which meant he had a great chance to get his revenge. He also met with Fu and Karin during the time and was pleased to learn that both were okay and in the process of becoming Leaf ninja once the exam was over. The only issue he had now was how to deal with Kin and protect Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches once they left the comfort of the tower. However, there was another problem that made itself known. 'So, we have my team Hinata's Team Ino's Team Tenten's Team Kabuto's team Gaara's Team and the Sound Village Team. That means we have 21 people who have to compete.' Kitsune frowned.

'_I don't see the problem.' Naruto replied from inside his head. _

'The problem… is that there are way too many teams. According to Anko the Third exam is a tournament style battle with the remaining ninja. That means we have 21 people to cram into a competition and there's no way they'll do that.' Kitsune groaned.

'_I see so they'll have to eliminate teams.' Naruto acknowledged._

"Yep and that's gonna be a pain." Kitsune groaned. Things are proceeding about as he planned which he didn't mind. The only problem now was who would face who in the inevitable battles to come.

(Scene Skip)

The groups gathered together in a large room with a small balcony on the side and behind them was a large ram hand sign and what looked like an electronic board. 'Just as I thought. We're going to battle it out and the winners will be in the Third exam. Naruto ignored the Third Hokage's explanation of the battles but he did focus again when he heard something surprising.

"Sorry but I'm gonna drop out." Kabuto of all people revealed. Kitsune was annoyed because he wanted to kill Kabuto for being a spy for Orochimaru. With any luck he would fight one of Kabuto's teammates and that would be enough.

"Very well" the third said calmly but underneath he was displeased aware of the fact Kabuto was a spy from Kitsune's information. A moment later a sickly looking chunin appeared in the room.

"Please Lord Hokage, allow me Hayate Gekko to take over." the man said calmly. Hayate proceeded to explain preliminaries and for Naruto it was as predicted. The question now was how would the battles proceed and Naruto was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke was picked in the first round.

'Sasuke Uchiha vs Kiba Inuzuka' was the first battle and it proved to be every bit as interesting. The battle was a tight one with Kiba's taijutsu and use of smoke bombs proving a challenge for Sasuke who couldn't get off most of his fire jutsu because Kiba was staying so close. Sasuke eventually won when he unleashed the exploding clone jutsu on Kiba during an attempt at a close-range strike. A technique he taught Sasuke by sneaking him out of the tower and going to their old training ground. He was positive the Third knew about him sneaking away but didn't say anything.

The next battle was Shino vs Kabuto's teammate Yoroi Akado much to Naruto's annoyance. It turned out to be a battle of absorption types and Shino barely won an endurance battle.

The next battle was uncomfortable to watch as Sakura fought against Ino. It felt like the battle took kunoichi back a long time as Ino and Sakura used basic techniques until Ino managed to trap Sakura with her hair and successfully activated her clan's most dangerous technique the mind transfer jutsu. Unfortunately for Ino, she didn't know about Sakura's inner self and that saved her which ultimately led to Sakura and Ino getting a draw.

After that Temari fought against Tenten in a battle that was the exact opposite of the previous one. The two women engaged in a fiercesome battle but sadly for Tenten, Temari was a wind user and that was the worst possible match for her. Ultimately Kitsune had to step in himself, saving Tenten from being on the wrong end of Temari's war fan.

"Thanks Kitsune." Tenten whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Sure, Naruto would kill me if I let something bad happen to you" Kitsune replied as he handed her off to her sensei. Once his battle was done, he had every intention of sneaking away so Naruto could go visit her and talk. At least that was his plan until he saw the next battle.

'Naruto Uzumaki vs Kin Tsuchi'

"Well this is a plot twist" Kitsune thought to himself. Kin looked towards Kitsune with a small scowl to hide the joy she was feeling. This couldn't have gone better for him if he tried.

As they walked towards the stage Kin noticed Kitsune discreetly flashing hand signs and she felt the familiar feeling of a genjutsu flowing throughout the arena. She was a little surprised by the move, but she smiled since she had a feeling she knew what he was after.

As they approached the stage Kin took her stance with a quiet Kitsune doing the same.

"Battle Begin" Hayate announced and now it was time for Kin to test her theory.

"I'm impressed you were able to put everyone under a genjutsu without anybody realizing it." Kin smiled.

"Sorry but that's just not the case." Kitsune smiled as he focused up and Kin was shocked to see Kakashi looking right at them instead of what she assumed was the battle going on underneath the genjutsu. The Third Hokage was also doing the same.

"So Naruto what are you planning now. By the way the other jonin know what's going on but decided not to intrude. Since you're my student it's my job to figure out your plan" Kakashi smiled.

"Well while Kin and I fight under the genjutsu. I'm gonna get Kin out of here." Kitsune smiled.

"Works for us, but eventually people are going to realize what's going on and want answers."

"Too late for that dobe." Sasuke smiled having dispelled the genjutsu himself.

"Well damn I guess I'm out of time." Kitsune frowned before creating two shadow clones one that transformed into Kin.

"Smart. You'll have the clone leave with Kin while the other one stays. Oh, you should probably have the Kin look a bit more damaged since your fight is pretty intense." Kakashi suggested.

"Alright" Kitsune smiled and the clone nodded before having him transform into Kin.

"So are we gonna sit here or get going. You have a promise to keep." the real Kin huffed.

"I got it" Kitsune smiled before walking over to the real Kin and kissing her on the lips in front of the watching group.

"Really" Kin blushed before the other clone grabbed her and teleported her away via a shunshin. Once she was gone the clone got into relative position and undid the genjutsu just as the fake Kin was knocked to the ground by Naruto so nobody had to actually fight.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate explained. Just like the others he dispelled the genjutsu, but he didn't speak.

As 'Kin' was escorted away a smiling Kitsune walked back to his team and the watching jonin all watched as Kin was escorted away by the medical ninja. The rest would take care of itself as far as he was concerned. Sadly, he couldn't leave without arousing suspicion which meant Naruto's visit to Tenten would have to wait.

The next battle was one equally as intriguing for Kitsune with Hinata facing off against Neji Hyuuga in a battle that was bound to bother the people who weren't aware of Hinata's real personality. A smiling Kitsune watched as Hinata and Neji also competing to a draw. For those who didn't know Hinata it was a shock to see the timid girl fighting so fiercely but for Kitsune it was a moment of pride.

The next battle was Gaara vs Zaku. Sadly for Zaku, and happily for Kitsune the young man was torn to shreds by a brutal Gaara. 'I owe him one.' Kitsune smiled since he really wanted to kill Zaku for how he treated Kin.

The next battle wasn't quite as crazy with Temari's sibling Kankuro fighting against Kabuto's final teammate Musumi. Musumi's ability to strangle his opponent would've been a difficult one for most people to deal with, but Kankuro ended up being a puppet user and Musumi was easily defeated.

The next battle was Choji vs Lee and Choji was overwhelmed by Lee's overwhelming power. It was impressive to watch Lee having to focus on the timing of Choji's rolls before attacking and he did so with aplomb.

The final battle was Shikamaru vs Dosu and it was a battle that gave Kitsune a new respect for Shikamaru. Dosu's strategy involved using soundwaves to attack but Shikamaru had earplugs in his ear which negated that, leading to an easy victory. That meant the final round was decided and the eight members were Naruto Lee Temari Kankuro Gaara Shikamaru Sasuke and Shino. As they selected the battles things got even more interesting. Naruto was going to fight against Lee with Sasuke fighting Gaara after that Kankuro fought against Shino and Shikamaru fighting against Temari. For the Sand Village it was a resounding victory and a smiling Kitsune was looking forward to the final round which would take place in a month.

(Scene Skip)

The next day, Kitsune stood in front of the Third Hokage with a smile on his face. Behind him were the three women he rescued in Karin Fu and Kin. Fortunately for him, the interrogation of Kin was taken care of while the second exam was finishing up and Karin and Fu were already in the process of being switched to Leaf Ninja. "Looks like everything went as planned huh." Kitsune smiled as he stood in front of the Hokage.

"Yes it did. I'm officially placing them under your protection from now on." The Third announced. Unless Orochimaru himself attacked, and that wasn't very likely, the girls were in good hands.

"There's just one problem old man. I can't keep all these girls in my apartment." Kitsune groaned.

"Yes, but that's not actually a problem because I can simply give you your family's compound." The third revealed causing the three kunoichi to look at the Third in shock.

"Wait a minute. This guy's got a freaking compound." Kin said in shock.

"Yes he does. Naruto's been living in his apartment for some time but now seems as good of a time as any to give him his true home." The third revealed. Originally, he was going to wait until Naruto was a chunin but considering the information Kin revealed, Naruto getting a compound was the least he deserved.

"Sounds good to me." Kitsune smiled and the girls along with the Third Hokage left the office.

(Scene Skip)

As they finally arrived at the large compound Kin Karin and Fu each had mixed feelings about their new host. Fu was reminded of her own time in Taki with the dirty looks Naruto was given by the villagers even with the Hokage walking by his side. Karin and Kin were both surprised by the looks but moreso Kin because Orochimaru never suggested he was anything special, something she was quickly learning wasn't the case. As for Kitsune he was focused on his new compound and as they arrived, Naruto saw the large gate and formed a smile on his face, "So is this where my parents lived." Naruto wondered.

"Yes it is. I've had ninja look after it all this time so it should be in good condition. You're finally home Naruto" The Third smiled.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage, who are Naruto's parents?" Kin wondered.

"I'm surprised Orochimaru never told you." the third chuckled. Orochimaru would've known and the fact he didn't say anything was shocking.

"He was far more interested in Sasuke" Kin admitted.

"Well I don't see any harm in telling you girls since you're going to be under his protection. His father is the Fourth Hokage while his mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki." The Third exclaimed.

"No Way!" Kin and Karin said respectively. Kin was stunned by Naruto's connection to the Fourth Hokage, a man who despite being much younger was still admired by Orochimaru for his talent and skill. In Karin's case it was because Naruto was connected to Uzumaki royalty. Fu was stunned because even in Taki it was well known that the Fourth Hokage defeated the fox. The idea that his father would seal the fox into his kid was simply mind boggling.

"It seems you two know about Naruto's parents." The third smiled as he looked at Kin and Karin.

"Lord Orochimaru greatly respected the Fourth Hokage for his talents and abilities. While it is true that he resented him for taking the title of the Fourth from him, he also acknowledged his strength." Kin revealed.

"Kushina Uzumaki was the last princess of the Land of Whirlpool. As her son Naruto is a legend and any number of Uzumaki still hidden throughout the elemental nations would no doubt serve him if he wanted them too.

'Yeah and I know one of them.' Kin thought to herself. Her new host was even more interesting than he ever imagined.

(Scene Skip)

Kitsune was smiling like a loon as he relaxed in his new bedroom after the incredibly long day. His new home was a Western Style mansion with 3 floors with the first floor containing a large living room kitchen and dining room. The second floor contained 5 rooms presumably for the maids who worked there before and a few bathrooms. The third floor had 2 more bedrooms presumably for Naruto and one belonging to the Fourth Hokage and his wife. Kin Karin and Fu moved into rooms on the second floor and he was certain the girls were happy. Naruto moved most of his stuff into the new mansion but the apartment in order to deceive anybody who was trying to target him.

Around an hour after he finished moving in, he received a surprise in the form of Kakashi arriving for a visit along with Hiashi and Hinata the latter of whom couldn't believe that this was Kitsune's new home. The news only got better from there since Hiashi revealed that Hinata could move in with Naruto as a reward for her battle against Neji. It took all of five seconds for Hinata to ask to move in today and a smiling Hiashi took his daughter back to the compound to get her things ready. Two hours later the Hyuuga were back and a celebration was on.

With all the celebrating over a smiling Hiashi and Hinata left for the moment but they would be back to completely move Hinata in tomorrow. Naruto's new bedroom was pretty simple containing a large closet with plenty of space and a large dresser that had 3 rows that he could use for his clothes. "What a day" Kitsune smiled as he sat in his bed. Sadly for Kitsune, his time to relax would short lived since he had a guest waiting for him, "Come on in Kin." Kitsune smiled and there was a small pause before the door opened and the ex-sound ninja walked in.

"How did you know it was me?" Kin wondered. She remembered how the first time they met she easily snuck up on him and was shocked at how easily he caught her this time.

"I heard you coming and before you ask, I wasn't worried about getting caught when we first met." Kitsune smirked.

Kin smiled before putting that thought to the side and focusing on the real reason for her visit, "The reason I'm here is because I have a favor to ask you?" Kin explained before moving towards the bed.

"And what's that" Kitsune smiled as Kin slid onto the bed and snuggled into his arms.

"I have a friend named Tayuya who is will be in the village serving a critical role for Orochimaru during the invasion.

"Oh, and what role is that" Kitsune smiled.

"Orochimaru was planning to start the invasion during the final exam while Gaara of the Sand Village has his match. Tayuya is part of the barrier team that was going to help ensure that he does so without interference. I've already told Lord Hokage about that before you ask."

"I see and I'm guessing you want me to take her from Orochimaru also." Kitsune smiled.

"Yes. I know where she's going to be during the Third Exam, and I can sneak her away before things go crazy." Kin replied.

"That shouldn't be…" Kitsune started to say but he received the memories of the clone he disguised as Kin and he was stunned by what happened.

There was a small lecture by Orochimaru about their failure which was a minor annoyance before the clone returned to Kin's room. The problem came when Orochimaru himself stuck a seal of some kind on the clone's head as it slept. The last thing the clone saw before dispelling was soil surrounding his body and Orochimaru saying. "You may have failed me in life but you will serve me in death."

"What happened." Kin said nervously aware of that something changed.

"The clone had some weird seal put on him by Orochimaru. I don't know what that was about but I had to do something" Kitsune explained.

Kin paled at the thought and wondered what would've happened had he not helped her out, "I'm gonna go to sleep." Kin said nervously before getting up and going back to her room. She was fully intent on breaking in the new bed after Naruto agreed to help Tayuya but right now she just wanted some time to think about her plan to free Tayuya. Naruto wasn't aware of it, but Orochimaru had a trump card by his side that made rescuing Tayuya FAR more treacherous.

(Higarashi Weapons Store)

While Kitsune spoke with Kin, his other half was on the move himself deciding that now was as good a time as ever to tell his long-time friend Tenten how he felt about her. Arriving at the weapons shop that doubled as her home, he was glad to see Tenten sitting behind the desk. Tenten opened the door. She was still in same outfit, though he was sure it was a new one since her outfit was damaged a bit during her battle with Temari. "Hey Tenten, can we talk for a bit." Naruto wondered.

"Are you Naruto or Kitsune?" Tenten wondered.

"Naruto, Kitsune let me out because he knew I wanted to see you." Naruto smiled.

"Cool but you'll need to watch the store for an hour since I'm alone. Luckily nobody comes by so you shouldn't have any problems" Tenten smiled as she brought Naruto in. Luckily for her, her father was out with is buddies which meant they had plenty of time to chat and maybe more if Tenten read the situation right.

"Got it" Naruto replied before making a shadow clone that transformed into Tenten and sat behind the desk. He wasn't quite on Kitsune's level with most things, but he could do shadow clones thanks to watching Kitsune do it as many times as he has.

The pair quickly made their way up to Tenten's room which was a simple room with a twin sized bed with brown sheets and a black headboard. All around the room were various scrolls and weapons. The smell of metal in the room suited Tenten far more than he cared to admit. "Hard to believe this is the first time I've been in your room." Naruto smiled as he stood near the door with Tenten sitting on the bed.

"Not really. We lost touch with each other after the orphanage and even though we were in class together for some time, I couldn't really talk to you because you were the demon brat. We're lucky that I get to see you during training" Tenten sighed. Her father owned one of the premier weapons shops in the village and if people knew she and Naruto were as close as they were, it was possible she'd lose tons of business.

"Yeah but I think I know a way we can spend way more time together." Naruto smiled.

Tenten's eyes widened, "How!" Tenten wondered.

Naruto reached into his pocket and walked over to Tenten, "This is for you" Naruto smiled before putting a key to Naruto's compound in her hands.

"Are you saying you want me to move into your apartment with you?" Tenten blushed.

"No, I'm saying I want you to move into my compound with me. We found out that I had a clan and there's two rooms left. I want one to be yours." Naruto revealed to Tenten's shock.

Tenten was stunned and didn't know what to say, "Kitsune's okay with that." Tenten wondered.

Naruto was bashful before saying, "Yeah he's cool with it. He wants me to be happy as well and he's got plenty of girls himself. He figured I could get one for me." Naruto said bashfully. Kin was his lover and Hinata wasn't too far behind. There was also no doubt in his mind that Karin and Fu would join the group of girls before too long.

There was only one thing for Tenten to do in this situation. "I'd love it Naruto. I'll start packing my things tonight and I'll move in tomorrow." Tenten smiled happily as she stood up to start packing her things.

"Yeah but first there's something I wanted to do." Naruto said with conviction in his voice.

"What's…" Tenten started to say before Naruto slammed his lips against hers.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and smiled, "Well I want to be with the girl I care about" Naruto smiled.

"Alright" Tenten smiled before wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist and returning his kiss. If she was going to lose her virginity to somebody, Naruto was on top of the list.

**LEMON START:**

As the pair engaged in the soft makeout session Naruto couldn't help but smile at the fact the girl he cared about was his at last. Kitsune had Hinata and Anko among others and although he arranged Sakura, his feelings for Tenten were far different. Their kiss lasted around a minute before Tenten had to pull away. "Not bad Naruto. I wouldn't have pegged you as a good kisser. Kitsune maybe but not you" Tenten teased.

Naruto frowned at the response, "I picked up a few things when I was learning the sexy jutsu." Naruto protested.

"Then show me Naruto" Tenten smiled as she backed up towards the edge of her bed.

A smiling Naruto reached for the fasteners of Tenten's blouse and easily undid them one by one slowly revealing her very heavily bound chest something that caught Naruto off guard, "Well isn't this a surprise." Naruto smiled as he finished removing Tenten's blouse leaving her with just her bound chest.

Outside of my dad Neji and Hinata you're the only one who knows about this and before you get any ideas it's only because of the Byakugan that Neji and Hinata even know." Tenten smiled as she put her hands together in an odd hand sign and focused her chakra. Naruto looked on in shock as the bindings came apart revealing something that shocked both Kitsune and Naruto.

'_Holy crap. She's as large as Hinata.' Kitsune gasped. _

For his part Naruto could barely hold back the drool on her face. "They're huge" Naruto said following the words of his inner self.

Tenten looked bashful but Tenten smiled as she showed off her breasts, "I may not have Super strength like Tsunade but at least I have big breasts." Tenten said bitterly.

"W-why did you hide them." Naruto wondered in complete disbelief.

"My breasts get in the way of my fighting style." Tenten said calmly.

"Well they're amazing" Naruto smiled as he gazed at Tenten's orbs. She was almost as large as Hinata and had perfectly brown nipples that worked perfectly with her tan skin.

Tenten blushed back and smiled as she bent down putting her face to face with his slowly growing bulge. Tenten smiled before pulling Naruto's jumpsuit pants and boxers down in one motion revealing his massive bulge, "How about I use my massive breasts to make your big dick feel good. I am an expert with weapons" Tenten smiled as she wrapped her orbs around Naruto's prick.

"So soft" Naruto gasped as Tenten slid them up and down his shaft. He only got the phantom feelings when Naruto enjoyed the massive breasts of Tsunami, Anko and occasionally Hinata. When he had sex with Sakura, he couldn't enjoy such a thing because of her lack of size so this was a new experience for him and one he was going to enjoy.

"Thanks Naruto" Tenten blushed as she continued her ministrations by licking his tip with her tongue

"So good!" Naruto grunted happily as he enjoyed the sensation.

'_Good for you Naruto' Kitsune smiled. Thanks to being with Hinata and Anko, he knew a good titfuck when he saw it, and this was proving to be a good one._

As Tenten continued her work a smiling Naruto just watched her go and after around five minutes reached his limit. "Tenten I'm going to cum." Naruto roared.

"Then let me have it Naruto" Tenten smiled happily before Naruto did exactly that spraying his load into Tenten's waiting mouth. To Naruto's surprise Tenten was able to take the whole load and swallowed it with very little effort.

"Oh man that's incredible" Naruto gulped.

"But we're not done Naruto" Tenten smiled as she slid her pants off revealing a red pair of panties with a side knot that Tenten undid revealing her soaked snatch.

"Right" Naruto smiled as he pulled off the orange top revealing his toned stomach.

"I'm ready Naruto." Tenten smiled as she spread her lips for Naruto ready to take his massive beast inside.

"So am I, but I want to make sure you feel good Tenten." Naruto insisted diving towards her snatch and sliding his tongue in with absolute ease.

"Naruto!" Tenten moaned as the normally timid Naruto slid his tongue in and out of her snatch causing her to squirm with pleasure.

"You taste delicious Tenten." Naruto smiled before resuming his work.

"Naruto… this feels good… but I want to feel you. Put it inside me already" Tenten moaned happily.

'_Naruto, you can eat her out all you want later but right now she wants your dick so give it to her.' Kitsune practically ordered._

Naruto agreed and pulled away. Just as Tenten wanted, he lined up his prick with Tenten's entrance, "What the lady wants the lady gets." Naruto smiled ready to go.

"I don't have a hymen because of my training so you can let me have it." Tenten said with a smile.

Naruto nodded before sliding inside Tenten and claiming her virginity for himself, "So tight" Naruto groaned.

"That's because you're huge. I'm kinda glad you did that stuff first." Tenten winced.

"Then how about we relax for a second." Naruto smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips against Tenten's. The pair held the kiss for a few minutes before Tenten pulled away.

"Come on Naruto. Show me your flames of youth." Tenten teased.

'_Just for saying that Naruto make her scream.' Kitsune groaned in annoyance. He really did hate that phrase._

'That was the plan anyway' Naruto replied before he began moving inside her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tenten cried as Naruto's moved inside her with his massive member hitting every spot she had.

"You're so tight Tenten but it feels so good." Naruto roared with pleasure. This was different from his time with Sakura because it was about somebody he truly cared about and as Tenten squirmed underneath him Naruto was being driven wilder and wilder.

"Naruto keep going" Tenten grunted trying to hold on.

"Oh I will but I think I want to finish this in a fun way." Naruto smirked as he reached down and pulled Tenten so they were face to face.

"Alright Naruto, let me have it." Tenten smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. The pair began their own miniature battle with their hips meeting clashing with each thrust as each one tried to push the other back onto the bed so they could take control of their fun. Five minutes passed and nothing changed and the two gazed into each other's eyes passionately. This continued for another ten minutes before Naruto finally reached his limit.

"Tenten I'm going to cum." Naruto smiled keeping a hold of his longtime friend.

Tenten replied by smashing her lips against his, "Cum inside me Naruto. Let me feel your youth." Tenten said happily her own release nearly there as well. Another few clashes of hips later and it was finally time.

"Here we go!" Naruto roared as he sprayed his seed inside Tenten filling her to the brim instantly.

"CUMMING!" Tenten roared back her own release hitting Naruto's legs. The whole time the two never let go of each other and together they collapsed onto the bed.

**LEMON END**

"I think that's enough for one night." Naruto admitted. He could go a few more rounds for sure but he was certain Tenten was exhausted.

"Alright but you're staying over mister." Tenten smiled.

"Sure" Naruto replied before he and Tenten snuggled together. A lot had changed for both of them but for right now they just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

That's it for Chapter 10 and yeah a lot happened in this one. Next chapter, it's time to move into the Uzumaki compound and Naruto's housewarming party has a few surprises.


End file.
